Una Guerra Sangrienta
by batu
Summary: Historia en proceso de publicacion en otras webs. El camino que encontrarán Harry y sus amigos para terminar con la guerra contra Voldemort.
1. The Great Prologue

The Great Prologe

Sirius Black se disponía a abandonar la casa de su amigo, Remus Lupin, luego de llevarle la noticia de que se celebraría una fiesta de Halloween en la casa de campo de la familia Potter, en Godric's Hollow. Ya estaba saliendo por la puerta de calle, cuando se giró y le dijo:

-¿Podrías pasar por casa de Wormtail, Moony?

- Pero es que hoy debo volver temprano, es luna llena, recuerdas Padfoot ? –respondió el otro malhumorado.

- Bueno, pasas por el antes de que anochezca, cuál es el problema –le dijo Sirius divertido- Yo quiero pasar antes por Diagon Alley, a comprar algún regalo a Harry.

- ¿No te parece que lo mimas mucho?

- Soy su padrino, es mi deber –respondió Padfoot.

- Tu deber, pedazo de inconciente –dijo Money- es dejarte ver lo menos posible y evitar ir o hacer alguna mención acerca de la casa de Prongs y Lily. Recuerda que eres el guardián secreto.

- Si, y hace mucho que no los visitamos. No les vendrá mal un poco de diversión, sobretodo al pequeño Harry. El pobre vive encerrado ahí.

Y dicho esto subió a una motocicleta y levantó vuelo con ella en dirección a Londres.

EN CASA DE WORMTAIL:

Un hombre bajito y regordete, caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro en la sala de estar de su casa mientras pensaba "cuanto se tardan, donde estarán?...no es mi culpa, yo no quería ser guardián secreto…Prongs se hecho para atrás en el último momento…debió ser Padfoot…y él me amenazó…no…no tenía opción.

De repente, de la chimenea comenzó a brotar un fuego verdoso del que salio un hombre alto pelinegro, bastante pálido y con unos ojos sorprendentemente rojos. Estaba cubierto por una capa con capucha. Era Tom Riddle…Lord Voldemort, el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

-Señor -dijo Peter Petrigrew asustado- no pensé que tendría el honor de recibirlo en mi morada.

-Silencio Wormtail –dijo Riddle calmadamente- he venido a que me des los detalles.

-Oh, si señor…este es el mejor día para atacar señor.

-Explícate.

-Bueno, hoy los Potter piensan celebrar una fiesta de Halloween, por la noche. No creo que nadie llegue antes de las 10 p.m.

-Tengo entendido que la casa de los Potter está protegida por el encantamiento fidelio, pero tu eres el guardián secreto, no Wormtail?

-Así es, señor. La casa de los Potter se encuentra en el número 7 de Baker Street, en Godric's Hollow.

-Muy bien Wormtail. Me has servido como esperaba. Quiero que vallas a alguna zona de Londres y te quedes allí. Mezclado entre los muggles nadie sospechará de ti. Yo te encontraré más tarde.

-Como diga señor –respondió sumiso Petigrew.

Al instante las dos figuras desaparecieron. Peter Petigrew acababa de traicionar a sus amigos.

EN GODRIC'S HOLLOW:

Un hombre alto de veinte años acunaba a su hijo de un año. Ambos padre e hijo eran muy parecido por el pelo negro azabache, pero el hijo tenía unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, herencia de su madre, Lily Evans. El padre, James Potter, tenía ojos avellana.

-Hora de la siesta Harry –dijo suavemente Prongs- No querrás estar dormido para cuando lleguen los invitados. Padfoot quedaría decepcionado.

Acostó a su bebé en la cuna de la sala de estar, mientras su esposa lo observaba enternecida.

-Sabes, hace solo cuatro años atrás, no te hubiera creído capaz de semejante muestra de ternura- le dijo abrazándolo por el cuello.

-Bueno, apuesto que hace cuatro años atrás no hubieras imaginado que estaríamos ahora, felizmente casados, con un hijo…en fin…viviendo juntos. –contestó Potter sonriente.

-Felizmente…yo no lo llamaría exactamente así James- dijo Lily con semblante serio.

-Lily, no empecemos otra vez.

-Es que ya estoy cansada de vivir escondidos, esta no es la clase de vida que quiero para nosotros, ni para Harry.

-Sabes que será temporal. Hasta que se calmen las cosas –intentó tranquilizarla el hombre.

-Lo sé, lo sé…es solo que…

De repente, se escucho como una explosión, el sonido de alguien apareciéndose en el jardín, a pesar de que las pocas personas que conocían el lugar sabían que debían comunicarse por la red flu.

- Lily…es él, toma a Harry y vete! –alcanzó a decir James Potter, antes de que una figura tirara la puerta principal abajo.

- James Potter, has sido una continua amenaza a mis ideales y mi organización –dijo Tom Riddle mientras avanzaba varita en alto- es hora de que seas eliminado.

- Si es así, deja a mi familia en paz –dijo Prongs fieramente mientras levantaba su varita también.

- Oh si, la dejaré en paz, te lo aseguro, sobre todo a tu primogénito…lo daré la paz eterna –contestó seguido de una fría risa.

- Hijo de puta, Avada Kedavra! –gritó James.

El rayo fue esquivado magistralmente por Ryddle .

-Avada Kedavra –pronunció Voldemort tranquilamente- bien, ya está hecho.

Avanzó sobre el cadáver de James Potter y se situó frente a Lily Evans quien abrazaba contra si a su hijo.

-Apártate –dijo secamente Riddle.

-No, a Harry no!

-Apártate muchacha estúpida!

-No, por favor, mátame a mi, pero a deja a Harry.

No pudo decir nada más, un rayo verde impactó contra su cabeza y callo muerta.

El pequeño Harry lloraba envuelto en mantas. Voldemort se le acercó y lo miro.

-Así debe ser pequeño…dicen que en este mundo horrible es una bendición morir joven.

Le apuntó con su varita, y murmuró la maldición imperdonable…

En un lugar…Remus Lupin buscaba a Peter Petigrew en su casa.

En un lugar…Sirius Black observaba de lejos, desde su motocicleta, como la casa de los Potter se derrumbaba.

En un lugar…Tom Riddle perdía su cuerpo, y una porción de su alma transformada en un rayo.

En un lugar…Remus Lupin sufría una transformación, solo, sin sus amigos, sin nadie a quien recurrir.

En un lugar…Sirius Black era llevado directamente a Azkaban, mientras, en estado de shock seguía murmurando "a Lily y James, Peter…a Lily y James…"

Y así…con estos acontecimientos funestos…la rueda del destino comenzó a girar y girar…


	2. Adiós a la Casa Gris

CAPITULO PRIMERO: "Adiós a la Casa Gris"

¿Nunca se sintieron incómodos en algún lugar?...¿como si hubiera algo que los rechaza?

¿Cómo si todo en ese lugar fuera gris, como si el color se hubiera esfumado?

Eso mismo sentía Harry James Potter, de 16 años de edad en el número 4 de Privet Drive. Todos los años que había pasado en esa casa, y todos los veranos, había sentido como si su vida allí fuera una película en blanco y negro. Nada había allí que le dejara buenos recuerdos, nada que rescatar.

Harry se encontraba sentado en una silla frente a un escritorio de madera prefabricado, seguramente algún mueble viejo de Dudley. Había pasado buena parte del verano sentado allí, escribiendo en un cuaderno de anotaciones. Y es que algo había cambiado en él: se daba cuenta de todos los acontecimientos importantes (e imborrables) que habían sucedido y que no podría cambiar. La muerte de Dumbledore, la traición de Snape y de Draco Malfoy, la búsqueda de los horcruxes, etc.

Se había decidido a tomar el ejemplo de Dumbledore, a no actuar más impulsivamente y a dejar que la razón lo guíe. Sabía que la etapa más difícil de su vida se le venía encima y quería estar preparado. Por esto había decidido organizar los pasos a seguir en el futuro: primero dejaría Privet Drive, justo cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad (para lo que faltaba poco ya que estamos a 30 de julio), iría al ministerio de magia a sacar su licencia de aparición, más tarde iría a la madriguera, a presenciar el casamiento de Bill y Fleur…y hasta aquí tenía todo planeado.

El problema era que Harry no tenía idea de cómo escapar luego de la madriguera sin que sus amigos o los miembros de la orden del fénix se enteraran. Su objetivo sería ir a Godric's Hollow, a visitar la tumba de sus padres.

Esto representaba una gran laguna en su plan, que continuaría con la búsqueda (y posterior destrucción) de los Horcruxes, incluyendo el séptimo pedazo de alma de Voldemort, el que estaba en su renovado cuerpo.

En todo esto pensaba Harry, cuando el reloj de pared que tenía enfrente a él daban las 12. Ya era 31 de julio, era su cumpleaños número 17, lo que significaba que podría usar magia legalmente. Esto resultó en una alegría para Harry, que ahora se daba cuenta de que había esperado tanto ese momento que no sabía qué hacer…y no se le ocurrió mejor cosa que reparar su reloj pulsera que hacía casi 3 años llevaba roto (desde la segunda prueba del torneo de los tres magos). Y así fue, que apuntando con su varita al reloj que descansaba detenido en su muñeca y pensando "reparo", este tuvo un ligero brillo y sus manijas comenzaron a andar.

Contento, Harry puso el reloj en hora. Si había algo que le gustaba más a Harry que poder utilizar hechizos, eso era hacerlo sin pronunciarlos. Los hechizos no verbales se habían convertido en la especialidad de Harry durante el curso anterior, había podido dominar muchos de ellos y esto lo hacía sentir poderoso. Pero recordó las palabras de Snape antes de escaparse de Hogwarts: "¡Te seguiré bloqueando una y otra vez hasta que aprendas a cerrar tu mente y tu boca, Potter!". Esto era otro factor que había tenido a Harry sin dormir por mucho tiempo. Había podido dominar los hechizos no verbales, pero no había podido utilizarlos en el momento más apremiantes…esto lo hacía sentir vulnerable. Lo mismo pasaba con la legeremancia y oclumancia. Era en parte por esto que había decidido cambiar su actitud para tornarse más serio. Debía enfriar ese carácter impulsivo suyo, si quería derrotar a Lord Voldemort.

De un momento a otro, dos lechuzas habían entrado a su habitación por la ventana abierta. Una de estas la reconoció, era Pig, la hiperactiva lechuza de Ron, que traía tres pesados paquetes. La otra no la reconoció. Las dos lechuzas se posaron en su cama y dejaron los paquetes que traían. La desconocida emprendió el vuelo de regreso, a donde quiera que fuera, poco después de dejar su carga. Pig comenzó a revolotear sobre la cabeza de Harry hasta que este la dejo entrar a la jaula junto con su lechuza, Hedwig.

Harry ya se esperaba una imagen como esta, aunque ignoraba de quién podrían ser las otras cartas, además de la de Ron. Al caminar a la cama comprueba que hay una carta firmada por _Ron_, y otras de _Hermione G._ , _R. J. Lupin _ y la última (que causó en Harry una profunda tristeza) _G. W._ Harry se imaginaba que debía ser de parte de Ginny Weasley, su ex-novia, con quien había cortado relaciones al final del curso anterior para mantenerla a salvo.

El joven Potter abrió la carta de Ron:

_Harry: _

_ Cómo estás?, espero que bien. Yo estoy esperando ansiadamente tu regreso, hay mucho por hacer y tiempo para perder es algo de lo que no disponemos. Pero bueno, no es por esto que te envío la carta. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, ahora sí, jeje. Espero que te guste mi regalo, es un cinturón en donde puedes poner tu varita, así la tendrás siempre a mano. La compre en Diagon Alley, luego de que Papá me comentara que es algo que suelen usar los aurores. Creo que teniendo en cuenta lo que pensamos hacer, debemos considerarnos poco menos que aurores, ehh compañero? Después de todo vamos a cazar magos tenebrosos no? _

_ Cambiando de tema, Hermione esta pasando el verano en la Madriguera con nosotros, y también sus padres! Son gente muy amable, y Papá los está volviendo loco, como son muggles y eso… Sabes, Hermione está algo pesada últimamente: dice que no hago nada más que hablar con ella sobre nuestros planes, que podríamos conversar sobre cosas más importantes, como nosotros. La verdad que no la entiendo, siempre pensé que estaría como loca teniendo en cuenta lo que se avecina. Creo que a pesar de todo lo que diga, en verdad le duele mucho tener que dejar Hogwarts para enfrascarnos en nuestra misión. _

_ Bueno, solo me queda decirte que el casamiento de Bill y Fleur será el 15 de agosto, en la Madriguera. Sería bueno que vinieras, por lo menos una semana antes, para hablar todo lo que halla que hablar, nosotros, mis padres, etc. _

_ Saludos, Ron. _

_PD: Ginny estuvo muy mal últimamente, pero parece que ha dado un cambio, se enfada por cualquier cosa, y ni hablar que te mencione a ti o a nuestro plan secreto (del cual no sabe nada). Creo que siente que la has dejado a un lado. _

Harry quedó sorprendido con la carta de Ron. Parecía algo mucho más maduro de lo que recordaba a su mejor amigo. El, preocupándose por los horcruxes y Hermione pensando en otras cosas…el mundo se había vuelto loco! Aunque no le extrañaba el enojo de su amiga, sabía que estaba enamorada de Ron y que trataba de llamar su atención. Por otro lado, se sentía mal por Ginny, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada y no habría vuelta atrás. No podía volver a ponerla en peligro, como durante la batalla del departamento de misterios o los últimos eventos en Hogwarts, solo por que tenía cuestiones que resolver con su Némesis, Tom Riddle.

Harry abrió un paquete adicional en el que venía un cinturón de cuero, negro con compartimientos para provisiones y uno especialmente adaptado para su varita. Sonrió, le daría un buen uso.

Abrió la carta de Hermione:

_Querido Harry: _

_ Felicitaciones! Espero que estés bien y que los muggles no te traten mal. Yo me encuentro en la Madriguera, con mis padres. La orden del fénix pensó que sería prudente que se quedaran en un lugar protegido por un tiempo. Solo hasta que se calmen las cosas. Ron, por otro lado está tan obsesivo! No hace otra cosa más que hablarme de la búsqueda y de los pasos que deberíamos dar. A dado un cambio drástico. Yo sé que eso es muy importante, pero habrá tiempo para hablar de eso cuando llegues. Mientras tanto he querido mantener conversaciones…personales con él. Pero no encuentro la ocasión. _

_ Espero que vengas al casamiento de Bill y Fleur. Sabías que me nombraron dama de honor? A Ginny también…Deberías hablar con ella cuando puedas, está muy confundida. _

_ Besos de Hermione _

_PD: mi regalo es un libro que creo encontraras más que útil._

La carta de Hermione no hacía otra cosa que ratificar lo que le había dicho Ron, solo que a la inversa. Tal vez, Ron estaría un poco obsesivo con todo lo de los horcruxes y todo. Por otro lado se repetía lo de Ginny. No sabía si podría aguantar a verla vestida como dama de honor en la boda, sin sentirse irresistiblemente impulsado a tomarla por la cintura y plantarle un beso, como nunca había hecho. El tiempo lo diría. Abrió el regalo de Hermione, era un libro titulado "Magia Defensiva – Ofensiva Avanzada: hechizos, contrahechizos y maldiciones para los estudiantes de los tres cursos de Auror". Era un regalo excelente, con esto, Harry podría practicar e instruirse en nuevos hechizos que le ayudarían en sus futuros duelos.

Luego abrió el sobre de Lupin:

_Harry: _

_ Mis felicitaciones! Ahora ya eres mayor de edad, ya no necesitas la protección de ningún tutor ni guardián. Es por esto principalmente que quería escribirte. Habiendo fallecido Sirius y Dumbledore, y tomando en cuenta la condición de Peter, diría que soy el último merodeador, lo que me hace sentir responsable de ti, tengas 13, 17 o 100 años. Como uno de los mejores amigos de James no puedo dejar de preocuparme por ti, y es cierto que tiendes a hacer cosas de forma impulsiva. Por esto te pido que tengas suma precaución en todo lo que hagas en el futuro, sobretodo con los tiempos que corren. _

_ Dejando de lado todo lo demás, te tengo buenas noticias: la primera es que el ministerio a consentido la reapertura de Hogwarts (aunque con fuertes condiciones de seguridad), siendo Minerva Mc.Gonagall la nueva directora y el profesor Slughorn el nuevo subdirector. Lo interesante es que Mc.Gonagall me ha ofrecido el puesto de profesor de DCAO, el cual he aceptado gratamente. _

_ Otra buena noticia es que me he decidido a comenzar una relación con Nymphadora, o Tonks (como prefiere que le llamen). _

_ Sin más que decirte, espero que estés bien y que disfrutes mi regalo, seguro que lo apreciaras. _

_ Un abrazo, _

_ Remus John Lupin _

Harry sintió una profunda tristeza al saber que no podría asistir a las clases de Lupin en su último año en Hogwarts. Por otro lado se sentía feliz de que se halla animado con Tonks.Mientras pensaba en esto desenvolvía su regalo, una larga capa, de una tela que nunca había visto ni oído hablar. Junto con el regalo, venía una nota:

_Harry: _

_ Esta capa, al igual que la de invisibilidad, perteneció a tu padre. La capa invisible nos sirvió de mucho los primeros tres años de colegio para hacer nuestras trastadas de merodeadores, pero con el tiempo fuimos creciendo y no entrábamos todos en la capa. Apenas cabíamos tres. Por esto, James decidió dejarnos esa capa y compró esta otra. Al principio, se trataba de una capa normal, pero al igual que el mapa del merodeador (que empezó siendo un pergamino como cualquier otro) le dimos lo que podríamos llamar el "toque merodeador". Hechizamos la capa de manera que puede cambiar su forma, tamaño y color según la voluntad del que la use. Como no podíamos hacerla invisible, la hechizamos para que pudiera camuflarse. Te darás cuenta de su gran utilidad, ya que puedes usarla como una capa normal y cambiarla de acuerdo a tu voluntad según la ocasión. Resultó tan útil que pensábamos fabricar tres más, pero nuestro secreto salió a la luz por un descuido nuestro, y el mismo día (o noche debería decir) que Lily se enamoró de tu padre, también descubrió que yo era un licántropo y que James, Sirius y Peter eran animagos ilegales que se transformaban en la casa de los gritos y me acompañaban las noches de luna llena. Esa misma noche, descubrió el secreto de la capa de James, y por poco la confisca a la prefectura. Es una historia muy divertida, te la contaré un día en Hogwarts. _

_ Nuevamente felicitaciones, RJL. _

Harry estaba sorprendido y conmovido, se probó la capa y observó como esta cambiaba a voluntas. Podía ser una ordinaria capa de viaje, o una hermosa túnica de gala que le quedaba como un guante, o también podía camuflarlo como si utilizara el encantamiento desilusionador. Se entristeció un poco al saber que no escucharía la historia, pero "si todo sale bien, en un futuro Lupin me la contará" se dijo a si mismo.

Luego se dispuso a guardar todas sus pertenencias, por lo que tuvo que usar un encantamiento reductor en muchas ocasiones, ya que pretendía abandonar la casa Dursley más tarde por la mañana. Una vez estuvo todo listo se acostó a dormir hasta las 10:30 a.m. Cuando sonó su reloj pulsera.

Se levantó y desperezó, fue al baño, se duchó y aseó. Cuando hubo comprobado que estaba todo listo, se calzó su "capa del merodeador" y bajó a despedirse de los Dursley. Los encontró desayunando en la cocina.

-Es hora… -dijo secamente.

-Hora de qué? -gruñó su tío Vernon.

-Hoy es 31 de julio -contestó Harry cansinamente- es mi decimoséptimo cumpleaños, soy mayor de edad y me voy a vivir solo.

-Entonces hazlo rápido, y asegúrate no volver a molestarnos jamás…ni tú ni tus amigos raros -dijo Vernon poniéndose rojo.

-Descuida –dijo Harry- con suerte no me verán nunca más.

Su tía y su primo observaban la escena ausentes. "Es una pena" pensó Harry, "si no fuera por Vernon, tal vez mi relación con mi tía y Dudley podría haber sido diferente".

Mientras se repetía esto, les dejó su copia de las llaves a los Dursley y salió al jardín con su baúl. Miró desde fuera, larga y pesadamente el número 4 de Privet Drive. Parecía una gran casa gris, símbolo de sus penurias y su sufrimiento. Símbolo de todo lo muggle que había en su ser y que dejaba atrás, en el pasado. "No tiene que ser así, no todos los muggles son así…no puedo pensar igual que la familia Black, o los mortifagos o Voldemort". Y pensando esto apareció el autobús noctámbulo que lo llevó derecho al caldero chorreante. Lejos de una vida en blanco y negro…lejos de la casa gris.


	3. II Vida de Familia

CAPITULO SEGUNDO: "Vida de familia"

-Ufff… -resopló una joven de cabello castaño- ¡por fin termina!

Hermione Granger se había sentado bajo un árbol en el amplio jardín de la Madriguera, jardín que en ese momento estaba siendo preparado para la boda de Bill y Fleur. A su lado se encontraba Ron Weasley, quien había dado un pequeño salto, ya que se encontraba dormitando bajo el sol de la tarde.

-¿Tanto trabajo se toman ustedes en elegir el vestido de las damas de honor? -preguntó Ron divertido, una vez que se había desperezado por completo.

-Bueno, para tu información Ron -le dijo Hermione severamente- no es algo de dos minutos, es una fecha muy importante y todo debe estar perfecto.

-No es algo de dos minutos, ¡pero si llevan desde ayer discutiendo el modelo del vestido! -le respondió cansadamente el pelirrojo mientras pensaba para sus adentros "…mujeres…".

-Bueno, es que entre mi madre, la tuya y Fleur ya habían elegido un modelo…pero ni a Ginny, ni a Gabrielle, ni a mi me convence -le dijo la otra.

-¿Ginny y Gabrielle estando de acuerdo en algo? -preguntó Ron sorprendido- eso no me lo creo.

-Bueno, no es lo que se dice estar de acuerdo, más bien ambas están en desacuerdo con el mismo vestido -dijo Hermione rebuscadamente.

Y es que Gabrielle, la hermana de Fleur que en ese momento se encontraba viviendo en la madriguera, y era también dama de honor, no se llevaba nada bien con Ginny…y viceversa. Gabrielle se la pasaba todo el día hablando de Harry Potter, y esto a Ginny Weasley no le hacía ninguna gracia: en parte porque hacía poco Harry había decidido alejarse de ella, en parte porque, aunque habían roto, no dejaba de amar al "niño que vivió" y no le hacía ninguna gracia tener a una extraña todo el día molestándola. Es que, desde que Gabrielle se había enterado de que Ginny y Harry habían salido juntos hasta hace poco, no dejaba de hablar de él, para encolerizar a la pelirroja.

-¿Y tú qué hacías aquí Ron? -preguntó Hermione con inusual interés.



-Me quedé dormido mientras pensaba -respondió Ron.

-Acerca de…

-El plan -dijo simplemente el pelirrojo.

-¡No otra vez! -dijo la castaña cansinamente.

-No, escucha Hermione, creo que tengo una idea para comenzar la búsqueda…-dijo el otro, pero fue interrumpido.

-Tu y tu plan, me tienes harta con eso, por que no distas un poco del tiempo que estamos aquí, de mi compañía…-dijo Hermione disimuladamente.

-Pero Hermione, no podemos dejar pasar el tiempo, ¡esto es importante! -gritó Ron.

-¿Y desde cuándo tú eres el responsable aquí Ron? -gritó Hermione

-¿Desde cuándo tú has dejado de serlo? -retrucó igualmente el otro.

Hermione se levantó enfadada y se fue. Todo el clima que quería lograr con su amigo se había echado a perder. Era cierto que sentía por Ron algo más que amista, pero cada vez le irritaba más su falta de atención para con ella. Se sentía abandonada.

En ese preciso momento se encontraba Ginny Weasley, en la cocina, ayudando a su madre a preparar la cena. Esa misma noche se celebraría una cena especial antes de la boda de Bill y Fleur. Toda la Orden del Fénix estaba invitada, y por supuesto la familia Delacour.

-¿Qué pasa Ginny, ya te estás cansando de Gabrielle? -preguntó Molly Weasley.

-No me la nombres por favor, por suerte ahora me dejó en paz… -respondió la otra malhumorada.

-Bueno, bueno, cambiaré de tema. ¿Sabías que Remus y Tonks vienen a cenar?

-Si, toda la Orden viene, de hecho…

-Ajá, y Remus pasará a por Harry, que por lo visto no ha lo han dejado venir sus tíos -dijo su madre con el ceño fruncido.

En ese instante la cabeza de Ginny comenzó a divagar. Se sentía frustrada, porque a pesar de que conocía el amor que el joven le manifestaba, sentía que también le escondía cosas y la dejaba 

aparte. Por ejemplo, nunca supo que es lo que hacían Dumbledore y él, durante las repetidas veces que había sido llamado a su despacho durante el curso anterior. Tampoco supo nunca qué habían hecho el día del ataque a Hogwarts, al igual que el resto de los alumnos y profesores que sabían que ambos, Harry y Dumbledore habían viajado a algún lado esa noche. Esto era lo que más le molestaba, ya que muchas veces llegó a pensar que Harry utilizaba sus reuniones con el director como excusa e iba a reunirse con otra chica. También estaba enfadada con Ron, sabía que a él, Harry le contaba todo. También a Hermione, pero con ella no podría enojarse después de toda la ayuda que le había brindado en años anteriores. Ginny sospechaba que Harry, Hermione y Ron se traían algo entre manos, ya que había visto a Ron charlar repetidas veces de algo con Hermione, pero cambiar de tema apenas se acercaba alguien. Incluso había podido escuchar un par de frases alguna que otra vez: Horcruxes y Godric's Hollow. Aunque ignoraba lo que eran, planeaba averiguarlo cuanto antes.

-Mmmm…Mamá, ¿podrías ilustrarme un poco? -preguntó Ginny como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Mientras esté en mis manos, ¿qué quieres saber?

-Bueeenooo…el otro día escuché al sr. Lupin hablar sobre Godric's Hollow. -mintió la joven- me preguntaba ¿qué es Godric's Hollow?

-A, pues, que curioso que lo menciones -dijo la sra. Weasley parándose a pensar- Godric's Hollow es el lugar donde tenían su casa de campo Lily y James Potter. Ahí corrieron a esconderse junto con Harry, cuando tenía poco más de un año de edad. De hecho ese fue el lugar donde los asesinó el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, y donde fue derrotado, como bien debes saber…bueno…no del todo por lo visto. -La sra. Weasley calló por un momento, todavía estaban todos muy afectados por la muerte de Dumbledore.

Por otro lado, la mente de Ginny comenzó a dar vueltas. ¿Qué querían hacer Ron y Hermione en Godric's Hollow? Por supuesto Harry debía estar involucrado.

-¿Y qué pasó con la casa de los Potter? -quiso saber la menor de los Weasley.

-Se vino abajo luego de que el innombrable le echara la maldición asesina al pobre Harry. Si no me equivoco, en su lugar hoy se encuentran las tumbas de Lily y James. Además de un monumento a los Potter.

-¿Un monumento a la familia Potter, por qué?



-Bueno, porque los Potter han sido desde hace siglos una familia muy influyente en cuanto a la unión de los magos puros y los hijos de muggles. James y su padre, tenían especial aberración a este tipo de discriminación.

-Nunca había escuchado hablar de los abuelos de Harry.

-Así es…naturalmente Harry tampoco sabe mucho. Sus abuelos por parte de su madre murieron al poco de nacer él. Y la historia de los padres de James es igual o tanto más trágica que la de él mismo.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Mmmm, según sé, Dorea Potter, la madre de James murió cuando él tenía solo doce años. Algo relacionado con los mortifagos…igual no era de extrañar, ya que Charlus era auror -Ginny la miró sin entender- Charlus Potter, el padre de James. Todo esto me lo contó Lupin, pero poco sé del abuelo de Harry. Parece que él y James no se llevaban precisamente bien…oh!, pero mira la hora. Tenemos que terminar con la comida para cuando estén todos.

Unas horas después…

Todos los invitados se encontraban ya sentados a la mesa en la Madriguera, esperando a que por la chimenea entraran los tres ausentes: Lupin, Tonks y Harry. El ambiente estaba bastante tenso, ya que les preocupaba cada vez más la idea de un ataque mortífago, sobretodo ahora que Dumbledore se había ido.

En ese instante salieron Tonks y Remus de la chimenea, ambos con caras de preocupación y de miedo.

-¡Tonks, Remus!, ¿Qué pasó, por qué tardaron tanto? -preguntó visiblemente preocupada la sra. Weasley- ¿y dónde está Harry?

-Él se ha ido…se ha escapado de Privet Drive en la mañana de su cumpleaños -dijo Lupin, que apenas y podía hablar de la preocupación.

-Nos lo dijeron sus tíos -acotó Tonks.

-¿Pero cómo? -gritó Molly- no puede hacerlo…



-Sí puede -dijo su esposo, Arthur Weasley, seriamente, aunque muy pálido- ya es mayor de edad, puede estar donde quiera sin decirnos nada.

-No, Harry nunca haría algo así -dijo una asustada Ginny Weasley, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo que se quedó callado mirándola. Después de esto, toda la Orden, la familia Weasley, los Delacour y los Granger, comenzaron a hablar entre sí.

Fue entonces que ocurrió, la chimenea se encendió nuevamente, el fuego era negro, lo que indicaba que alguien no autorizado trataba de ingresar por la red flú. Rápidamente muchos se pusieron en guardia, apuntando con sus varitas a la chimenea. El fuego negro, parecía luchar contra unas llamas verdes, las que normalmente ardían cuando alguien deseaba pasar. La lucha duró unos minutos, en los que se podían ver salir una pierna, como queriendo pasar, pero que nuevamente era empujada afuera, por el fuego negro. De repente, la lucha terminó, y las llamas verdes vencieron a las negras, De la chimenea salió entonces una silueta tapada por el humo y el hollín.

-¿Quién eres y por qué ingresas a la fuerza a esta casa? -preguntó fieramente Kingsley Shacklebolt, quien estaba en guardia, junto a muchos otros.

Por toda respuesta escucho una voz que decía "me cagüenla…", al tropezar y caer al piso cubierto de polvo. Todos quedaron callados y algo sorprendidos por la respuesta del invasor.

-Perdón, perdón, no quise ser inoportuno, pero me habían invitado a venir -dijo una conocida vos.

-¿Cómo es eso, quién te invitó? -preguntó Bill Weasley, mientras protegía con su cuerpo a su prometida.

-Concretamente…mi mejor amigo, Ron Weasley -contestó la voz, que pronto se dio a conocer como la de Harry Potter.

Al instante un gran grupo de gente lo abrazaba y lo saludaba, entre comentarios de alegría y suspiros de alivio. Harry sonrió, se sentía como en casa, pero sabía que sería uno de sus últimos momentos de calidez familiar por mucho tiempo.

Así pasó, la noche del 13 de julio de 1997.


	4. III El Legado de Albus Dumbledore

CAPITULO 3: "El Legado de Albus Dumbledore"

La mañana del 31 de julio de 1997, Harry Potter viajaba en el autobús noctámbulo rumbo a la posada "El Caldero Chorreante", donde pensaba vivir hasta el ir a la Madriguera. Con gusto se habría dirigido rumbo a la casa de los Weasley enseguida pero muchas cosas en su mente le advertían que no sería bueno: por un lado, no quería tener que encontrarse con Ginny, ni tampoco con el resto de la familia Weasley; mientras más rápida sea su estancia allí, menor sería el dolor de la separación. También estaba el asunto de la búsqueda. Había hecho muchísimos planes, es verdad, pero también era verdad que no tenía ni idea de cómo encontraría el resto de los Horcruxes solo. Cierto era que sus amigos Ron y Hermione le habían ofrecido (o mejor impuesto) su ayuda incondicional, pero después de la última carta de ellos, se daba cuenta cuánto los estaba afectando todo. A Hermione, la dejaba sin terminar su vida escolar, lo que representaba para ella un terrible acontecimiento, a pesar de que no lo demostrara. Por otro lado, a Ron, a quien consideraba su hermano, le privaba de una vida tranquila y sin problemas con la mujer que amaba, Hermione, quien estaba desesperada por que Ron se fijara en ella, pero parecía como que su amigo hubiera dejado a los problemas del corazón en segundo plano…o eso pensaba Harry. Aunque en realidad no lo podía culpar, ya que él mismo había hecho lo mismo con Ginny.

Con estos pensamientos viajaba Harry, intentando sobrevivir a la movilización en el Autobús Noctámbulo. Se había fijado que no era Stan el encargado del autobús, sino un joven que no parecía mucho mayor que Harry. Había entablado una conversación con él, pero este no lo había reconocido, ya que la capa del merodeador, siguiendo la voluntad de su portador, se había transformado en una larga capa oscura con una capucha que no le dejaba mostrar el rostro, apenas una sombría imagen de sus ojos hacia abajo. El encargado en cuestión se llamaba Brad y era recién graduado de una escuela de magia al sur de Inglaterra. Estaba estudiando leyes mágicas y tenía el empleo diurno en el autobús para poder pagarse los estudios y vivienda, por lo que durante la noche asistía a las clases. Al principio, Brad se había mostrado algo cauteloso ante la presencia de Harry, tapado por una capa negra parecía un mortífago, pero durante la conversación se tranquilizó.

-…Y dime Brad, ¿hace mucho que trabajas aquí?

-Pues no, la verdad. -respondió el otro- en realidad, comencé el año pasado, cuando se fue el anterior encargado.

-¿Se fue, por qué haría eso? -preguntó Harry, llegando al punto que le interesaba.

-Problemas con el ministerio, parece que lo hallaron culpable de cooperar con el innombrable -respondió nervioso- ya sabe…¡como mortífago!

Harry gruñó molesto y murmuró "¡eso es ridículo!", y no dijo más el resto del viaje.

Al llegar al Caldero Chorreante, encontró a un desanimado Tom, que se alegró al saber que alguien se quedaría a hospedarse. Harry acomodó sus cosas en su cuarto y bajó a comer algo, puesto que ya era la hora del almuerzo.

El resto de la tarde se la pasó recorriendo el callejón Diagon, pero no había mucho que ver, nada diferente a lo que había el año anterior. Pasó por la tienda de Ollivander, pero esta se encontraba cerrada. Harry recordó a la sra. Weasley comentando sobre su desaparición misteriosa y una semilla de inquietud se le sembró en su ser. Tenía una ligera sospecha de 

por qué podría Voldemort necesitar de las habilidades de Ollivander como hacedor de varitas.

Pasó también cerca de la tienda Sortilegios Weasley, estaba abarrotada de gente y hasta le pareció ver a uno de los gemelos desde la ventana, pero no entró. Pasó también por Gringotts, de donde retiró una pequeña cantidad de su dinero (si tenemos en cuenta el total) que le serviría para unos meses si lo administraba bien. De paso, preguntó a un duenda si había otras sucursales de Gringotts, este le dijo que sí, pero que solo se podía retirar dinero, ya que el al contenido de su cámara solo se podía acceder desde la casa central, la del callejón.

Cuando ya comenzaba a oscurecer se le ocurrió pasar por el callejón Knockturn, pero lo dejaría para después.

Al segundo día fue a Flourish & Blotts y compró muchos libros interesantes sobre magia avanzada, preparación de pociones curativas y otros que podrían serle útiles durante su búsqueda. Ya había estado leyendo los dos primeros capítulos del libro que le había regalado Hermione y aprendió a realizar dos hechizos escudo muy potentes, sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Concluyó que sus amigos tenían razón cuando comentaban lo bien que se le daban las clases de DCAO. Igualmente había algo que incomodaba a Harry. Sabía que todos los hechizos que aprendiera de los libros comprados en el callejón Diagon serían útiles para defenderse, pero no muy eficientes a la hora de atacar, para aprender verdaderos maleficios, como el sectumsempra debería recurrir a las tiendas del callejón Knockturn.

Iba pensando en esto mientras regresaba al Caldero Chorreante cuando vio a uno de esos vendedores ambulantes que se dedican a vender talismanes para defenderse de las artes oscuras y otras baratijas, salvo que este decía tener pelos de la barba de Dumbledore, que alejaban al innombrable de quien lo llevase consigo. Esto alteró mucho a Harry e hizo que olvidara su idea de controlar más su temperamento y actuar más fríamente. Casi en un instante se había abalanzado sobre el timador, lo tomaba de las solapas de la túnica y lo levantaba en el aire al tiempo que lo empotraba contra una pared.

-¿Cómo se atreve a manchar la memoria de Albus Dumbledore? -gritó Harry, a quien la reacción violenta y la capa oscura que le cubría de la cabeza a los pies le daban un aspecto mucho más oscuro y temerario- debería matarlo ahora mismo.

-Señor…-decía con voz apenas audible el hombre- no es para ponerse así…yo respeto mucho a Dumbledore…pero él ya está muerto…

-¡Y a usted poco te falta para estar es su misma condición! -volvió a decir Harry, cada vez más segado por la ira- ¿con qué derecho habla de su muerte como si fuera algo tan simple? Creo que disfrutaré entregándolo a Arthur Weasley, él sabe qué hacer con infelices como usted…

Pero Harry no pudo continuar, porque se vio invadido por una ola de serenidad, no como la sensación que produce la maldición imperios, no, esto era felicidad de verdad. Tuvo un presentimiento y miró hacia el cielo, ahí estaba volando un fénix cargando un paquete que se dirigía hacia el Caldero Chorreante. Pero no era cualquier fénix, era Fawkes, el ave compañera de Dumbledore. Harry estaba tan seguro de esto, que se echó a correr por el callejón, siguiendo al fénix, en un estado de catatonismo. Cuando lo vio ingresar por la 

ventana que daba a su habitación, sus sospechas se confirmaron, y subió rápidamente hasta allí, sintiéndose más feliz como nunca desde la muerte de Dumbledore.

Al llegar se encontró con una escena poco usual: Fawkes estaba parada cerca de la ventana mientras cantaba una canción que alegraba el corazón, cerca, sobre la cama había dejado un pergamino enrollado. Harry se acercó al fénix y lo acarició, a modo de saludo, el fénix correspondió con una nota sonora de felicidad. Luego, Harry se dirigió a la cama y abrió el rollo de pergamino. Grande fue la sorpresa de Harry al notar que no era un pergamino, sino una copia del retrato de Dumbledore que le sonreía. Para sorpresa de Harry, el retrato habló:

-Harry, no sabes cuanto me alegro de verte sano y salvo -dijo todavía sonriente.

-¿Profesor Dumbledore? -dijo Harry, apenas en un hilo de voz- ¿de verdad es usted?

-Si y no -respondió el retrato- verás Harry, cuando un director o directora de Hogwarts muere, automáticamente se crean uno o más retratos de este, que mantienen su aura, un pedazo de su ser. De esta forma, el retrato mantiene la forma de ser y parte del conocimiento del ser original -explicó y luego dijo seriamente- pero no Harry, no soy más que un retrato, Albus Dumbledore murió como tu sabes en la torre de Astronomía.

-¡Pero si yo vi su retrato luego de su muerte, en el despacho del director! -dijo sorprendido Harry,

-Siempre hay un retrato de cada antiguo director en el despacho, pero muchos de nosotros tomamos la precaución de fabricarnos nuevos retratos, que pudieran comunicarse con los otros cuadros. Lo que me recuerda el motivo de mi existencia.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Harry, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte durante tu misión, ya sabes, la búsqueda y destrucción de los horcruxes.

-En verdad es un alivio señor, tenía casi todo planeado, pero en verdad no sabía por donde empezar.

-Cuéntame muchacho -dijo el retrato con intriga.

Harry le contó como había decidido entrenarse con libros de magia avanzada y hasta aprender maldiciones y maleficios, incluso los imperdonables, solo por si hacían falta. También le dijo sobre su idea de ver la tumba de sus padres en Godric's Hollow y de no comenzar la búsqueda hasta después de celebrada la boda de Bill y Fleur.

-Bien, bien Harry -dijo contento el retrato- has sabido llevar todo esto mejor de lo que yo pensaba…aunque no estoy muy de acuerdo en eso de aprender maldiciones prohibidas…pero es tu vida muchacho y yo solo soy un consejero.

-Entiendo profesor.

-Bueno Harry, ahora dime, te interesaría conocer mis consejos, deberás decidir ahora y la decisión será absoluta, porque te revelaré una información que no podré repetir.

-Información…¿Cómo qué? -preguntó intrigado Harry.

-Eso lo verás si aceptas mi propuesta.

-Acepto señor, a nadie le confiaría mi vida tanto como a usted…-hizo una pausa- bueno, tal vez a Hagrid.

-Entonces escucha y no me interrumpas -dijo ahora muy serio el retrato- lo primero es el asunto con la supuesta traición de Severus Snape -aquí, Harry puso mala cara- escúchame Harry, aunque sea difícil de aceptar, Severus es inocente, yo sabía lo que pasaría en la torre 

y cuando me viste rogándole piedad a Severus, en realidad le rogara que cumpliera con la misión que le había encomendado.

-¿Y cuál era? -preguntó Harry.

-Asesinarme frente a los mortifagos, para que pensaran que él estaba de su lado, y al mismo tiempo, para que entrara en acción el hechizo que me permite darte cierta información. Hechizo que, por precaución, solo se activaría en caso de que yo muriera.

-¿Pero cuál es esa información señor, qué puede ser tan valioso como para que dé su vida a cambio de que yo lo supiera? -dijo Harry casi gritando- ni siquiera los horcruxes lo valen.

-Ohh si Harry, hay algo que debes conocer que vale la pena mi muerte. Información que te hará llegar a una persona que te puede ayudar a cumplir tu misión. Una persona que te puede llegar a ayudar incluso más que yo.

-¿Pero quién puede ser, existe persona alguna más poderosa que usted?

-Si Harry, justamente, esta persona fue mi mentor, quien me enseñó toda la magia extraordinaria que tu mismo viste en la batalla del ministerio, magia que no se enseña en Hogwarts.

-¿Y esa persona en qué forma me ayudaría?

-Espero, puedas dar con él y te tome como su discípulo, al igual que una vez lo fui yo.

El retrato siguió dándole instrucciones sobre cómo localizar a esta persona. Se hallaba en el norte de escocia, más al norte que el castillo Hogwarts, en la región de las Highlands, las tierras altas tan mencionadas en el folklore de la magia. Harry decidió continuar entrenando con los libros adquiridos y luego ir a la Madriguera, a la boda de Bill y Fleur y de paso despedirse de su "familia". Luego iría a Godric's Hollow según el plan, y más tarde se embarcaría en su viaje a Highlands.

Así lo había decidido él, junto con el retrato. De esta forma, el destino de su misión daba un giro increíble. Ahora sabía que contaba con la ayuda de un espía, Severus Snape, hacia el cual se reservaba sus dudas, pero por sobretodo tenía la ayuda que le había legado Albus Dumblerore.


	5. IV La Boda

CAPITULO CUARTO: "La Boda"

A pesar de la abrupta llegada de Harry Potter a la Madriguera, no tuvieron inconveniente en pasar una bonita velada, después de que Harry explicara lo que le había pasado. A la familia Weasley no le quedó duda alguna de que el chico solo quería pasar un tiempo solo, después de todo lo que había pasado los últimos meses, era lógico; igual, eso no evitó una reprimenda por parte de la sra. Weasley.

-…y la próxima vez que quieras hacer algo así Harry -continuaba la sra. Weasley- te ruego que nos avises antes, las cosas no están como para fugarse de esa manera sin decir ninguna palabra.

Harry escuchaba sin decir nada, lo roían los remordimientos por lo que iba a hacer más adelante.

-Está bien mamá -interrumpió Ron- Harry ya entendió.

-Harry, te presento a mis padres -dijo Hermione señalando a una pareja a su lado- ella es mi madre Jane -una mujer algo mayor de estatura media, pelo castaño y ojos azules- y él es mi padre Abraham Granger -un hombre también mayor, alto con pelo rubio (algo canoso) y muy enrulado y ojos café.

-Un placer conocerte Harry Potter -dijo la mujer.

-Si -acompañó el padre- Hermione nos ha contado mucho acerca de ti.

-El placer es mío -dijo Harry- me alegro de conocerlos al fin.

El resto de la cena transcurrió normal, Harry fue presentado a la familia Delacour, con quien no tuvo mucho trato, más que con Gabrielle. La hermana menor de Fleur parecía tener un interés especial en Harry, y le hacía preguntas todo el tiempo, ante la atenta mirada de Ginny. Con Ginny, Harry apenas cruzaba palabra, y esta estaba decidida a averiguar cuanto antes acerca de los planes de su exnovio.

Y fue así que en medio de la cena una voz interrumpió:

-¿Qué es un Horcrux? -preguntó inocentemente la menor de los Weasley. Se produjo un silencio sepulcral en la mesa, justo después, Harry se atragantó con su bebida.

-¿Un Horcrux dijiste? -preguntó Lupin seriamente.

-Sí, me topé con el término mientras leía y no entiendo bien lo que es -dijo Ginny mientras notaba que la cara de Harry se tensaba, Ron se ponía nervioso y Hermione se mordía el labio inferior.

-Bueno -dijo Lupin- lo único que puedo decirte es que es algo relacionado con magia muy oscura. Yo mismo me encontré con el término también en mis lecturas pero no dice más. Incluso, en todos los libros donde se hace mención, se advierte que no debemos buscar nada sobre ellos.

Harry se tranquilizó, recordó que era algo que muy pocos conocía, como Dumbledore le había dado a entender. Igualmente se sentía muy preocupado. Había estado pasando una cena feliz, como hacía mucho que no tenía, y la mención de los horcruxes lo pusieron muy nervioso. Incluso se asustó por como lo dijo Ginny "me topé con el término mientras leía", le recordó al Tom Riddle de la memoria de Slughorn. Además, otra pregunta asaltaba los 

pensamientos de Harry: ¿Cómo se habría enterado Ginny de los Horcruxes? ¿Acaso sospecharía de su viaje?

Al día siguiente Harry charlaba con Ron y Hermione, se daba cuenta de esta forma, de por qué estaban enfadados entre ellos: Ron no hacía otra cosa más que hablar sobre la búsqueda y Hermione se enfadaba cada vez que Ron se la mencionaba. Harry había evitado hacer mención alguna del legado de Dumbledore, ya estaba decidido a continuar su búsqueda solo con la ayuda del retrato y si lo conseguía, con el tal mentor de Dumbledore.

Ginny por su parte estaba muy esquiva. No soportaba ver a Gabrielle cerca de Harry todo el tiempo. Estaba esperando el momento oportuno para hablar a solas con él.

El tiempo pasaba, y el día llegaba a su fin. Al otro día sería la boda de Bill y Fleur y ya todo el mundo estaba en los preparativos finales, aunque Harry tenía muchas dudas, ya que no sabía como eran las bodas mágicas.

-Bueno -le dijo la sra. Weasley- en base, es muy parecida a una típica boda muggle. Salvo que los padrinos van vestidos con la misma túnica de gala y las damas de honor con el mismo vestido. No te preocupes Harry querido, tu estarás con los invitados y podrás usar tu túnica de gala.

-¿Y quienes serán los padrinos? -quise saber el pelinegro.

- Ron, Charlie y dos amigos de Bill.

- La boda no se realiza en ningún templo, en este caso la haremos en los jardines. Un mago anciano del ministerio será quien los case…y aparte de eso no hay mucho más que decir. Los magos solemos tomar muchas costumbres muggles como vez.

El 15 de agosto por la mañana ya estaba todo preparado para la boda. Esta se realizaría por la tarde. Los invitados comenzaron a llegar y los residentes de la Madriguera a cambiarse.

Cuando llegó la hora todos estaban ya preparados. Harry estaba sentado en primera fila, junto al sr. y la sra. Weasley. Pudo distinguir al anciano que había realizado los servicios fúnebres de Dumbledore, sería el mismo que case a Fleur y Bill. Los padrinos ya esperaban junto con el novio el ingreso de Fleur. Ellos iban vestidos con una túnica negra y una capa azulada, colocada a la manera protocolar (no a lo ancho de los hombros y cayendo por la espalda, sino sobre el hombro izquierdo y cayendo por su costado). Igualmente iba vestido Bill, salvo que su capa era de color rojo y estaba colocado sobre su hombro derecho, lo que lo hacía resaltar más que sus padrinos. Harry notó que la cara de Bill estaba mucho mejor que la última vez. Se lamentaba pensando que este abría quedado desfigurado, como Ojoloco Moody, pero contrariamente, solo tenía unas pocas cicatrices que lo hacían ver más interesante y misterioso. Instintivamente llevó su mano a frente, a su cicatriz en forma de rayo.

De repente, comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial. Todos los invitados se pusieron de pie y vieron la entrada de la novia, con su vestido blanco (como los muggles) y las damas de honor, con un vestido azul con adornos finos en negro.



La boda resultó muy emotiva para los invitados, aunque se desarrolló de forma normal. Harry pudo reconocer a muchos entre los invitados. Entre ellos estaba la orden al completo, algunos profesores de Hogwarts, también de Beauxbatons, etc. Entre los invitados menos deseados pudo distinguir a Percy Weasley acompañado del ministro Rufus Scrimgeour. Este parecía tener interés en hablar con Harry, tanto antes como después de la boda, durante la fiesta.

Luego de los saludos protocolares se realizó la fiesta en los mismos jardines. Harry tenía previsto abandonar la madriguera esa misma noche, para evitar un conflicto mayor. Se tomó su tiempo, disfrutando de la fiesta y de los últimos momentos antes de partir. Vio a Ron y Hermione bailando muy juntos, sonrió pensando que era lo mejor, era como tenía que ser. Evitó encontrarse con Ginny el resto de la celebración, en verdad que lo había deslumbrado con su vestido de dama de honor, pero creía que si tenía un encuentro con ella, no podría abandonar más la Madriguera.

En un momento, luego de pasar el tiempo suficiente con sus seres queridos, Harry se levantó sin que nadie lo notara y se alejo de la fiesta. Tenía planeado aparecerse en Londres, en un pequeño barrio del centro donde había rentado un apartamento de un ambiente donde vivir antes de comenzar el viaje. Allí tenía todas sus pertenencias, guardadas por poderosos hechizos que él mismo había puesto.

Ya estaba todo listo, lo único que tenía que hacer era alejarse lo suficiente de la Madriguera y se desaparecería. Pero algo lo asaltó de improvisto: Rufus Scrimgeour salió de la nada a su encuentro.

-¿Vas a dar una vuelta Harry? -le preguntó.

-Si -respondió el otro de mal talante- y voy solo.

-No entiendo por qué tanta enemistad entre nosotros, sé que algunas de mis medidas no te gustan, pero eso no es razón para…

-Arrestar a un hombre, a sabiendas de que es inocente no es una medida, es un crimen -le interrumpió Harry.

-También lo es ocultar información valiosa al ministerio, sobretodo si nos puede ayudar por la guerra contra Voldemort -dijo el ministro ásperamente.

-¿Quiere saber qué es lo que hacía con Dumbledore? -le gritó Harry enojado- muy bien, se lo diré: estaba planeando un golpe de estado, soy un mortífago, y Dumbledore era en realidad un traidor, un doble espía!!. ¿Qué le parece eso, es suficiente para usted?

Al terminar de decir esto, esquivó a Scrimgeour y siguió caminando. Había dicho todo de enojo, para sacarse al ministro de encima; pero no sería hasta mucho tiempo después que se daría cuenta del error que había cometido.

Ya se había alejado lo suficiente, miraba el cielo estrellado (ya era muy de noche) y estaba a punto de desaparecerse cuando…

-¿A dónde crees que vas, Harry? -preguntó la voz de Ginny Weasley.

-Yo…me tengo que marchar Ginny…lo siento -fue lo único que pudo decir, luego de un largo silencio.



- ¿Te vas a tu búsqueda?

-¿Ron y Hermione ya hablaron no? -dijo el otro más áspero de lo que hubiera deseado.

-Ellos no tienen nada que ver, yo los escuche hablando.

-Y que…¿me vas a pedir que no valla?

-En realidad…no, ya te dije antes que sabía que no podrías estar tranquilo si no estabas cazando a Voldemort…lo dije en serio, es una de las razones por las que me enamoré de ti -dijo la otra con ojos llorosos.

-Entonces…qué, se que no viniste por nada.

-Yo solo, no quiero que vallas solo.

- Pero es algo que me corresponde hacer yo solo.

-Pero aquí tienes a la orden, ellos pueden ayudarte, están mis padres, está Hogwarts por Merlín! -terminó llorando- que piensas hacer con Hogwarts.

-La única ayuda que me ofrecía Hogwarts murió al final del curso pasado. Lo siento Ginny pero no te puedo decir por qué debo ir solo. Solo al final, cuando todo termine…tal vez…lo sepas- cerró los ojos concentrándose.

-No! -gritó Ginny- no te vallas todavía, que hay de Ron y Hermione, sé que ellos te querían acompañar.

-Ellos merecen una vida mejor, tranquila. Me doy cuenta que no quieren en verdad seguirme, pero se sienten obligados.

-Entonces déjame ir contigo -dijo la pelirroja como último recurso.

-Mucho menos -respondió Harry con un gesto amargado- sabes que no…por favor, no me lo pongas más difícil. Te prometo que pase lo que pase, siempre cuidaré de ti.

Y con estas palabras, Harry se despidió finalmente. No era lo que se había imaginado, porque ya se había planteado un posible encuentro con Ginny, pero le hubiera gustado algo más romántico para su despedida…

Pero así tenía que ser, después de todo, si salía todo bien, se reencontraría tarde o temprano. Y es que el destino es un gran dios con la cara cubierta por un velo oscuro…y esto tanto Harry como Ginny lo comprendieron en aquel momento. Un pensamiento terrible, que les provocaba desazón…pero también…esperanza.


	6. Un Hogar Roto

CAPITULO QUINTO: "Un Hogar Roto"

Harry Potter acababa de aparecerse en el pasillo de un viejo edificio en uno de los barrios más peligrosos de Londres. Estaba todo muy oscuro, ya que las pocas luces que funcionaban, apenas e iluminaban con una tenue luz. Hubiera preferido aparecerse directamente dentro de su habitación, pero los encantamientos escudo y antiaparición que él mismo había realizado se lo impedían.

-¿Quién anda ahí? -dijo una voz ronca de hombre. Se trataba del casero del edificio, un joven de aspecto desaliñado, vestido con unos jeans y una musculosa que otrora fuera blanca y ahora se encontraba llena de manchas de lo que parecía ser cerveza.

-No se preocupe, soy Harry Potter, su reciente inquilino -dijo Harry. Su voz sonaba débil, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, se sentía cada vez peor cuando recordaba a Ginny llorando frente a él.

-Ah si -dijo el hombre- ¿qué a sido ese ruido? -preguntó luego con tono amenazante.

-Me caí en las escaleras -dijo Harry al tiempo que caminaba hacia una puerta al final del pasillo.

-Mmmm…no olvides pagarme la renta mañana -acotó el otro con gesto desconfiado.

Harry (que ahora se encontraba dándole la espalda) hizo un gesto con su mano de asentimiento. Luego introdujo una llave en la cerradura, pero esta no quería abrir. "Lo había olvidado" pensó. Cuando el desagradable muggle se volvió a su habitación, él sacó su varita de debajo de la capa del merodeador, que ahora se había convertido en un sobretodo muggle, con aspecto raído, parecía una reliquia nazi de la segunda guerra mundial, esas que usaban los soldados alemanes en el frente ruso. Apuntando con la varita a la puerta, murmuró unas cuantas palabras. La cerradura brilló por un momento y luego la llave giró con total libertad. "No puedo seguir apareciéndome así por lugares muggles" pensó "pero todavía no encuentro la forma de aparecerme sin hacer ruido alguno". Entró.

Por dentro, la habitación en verdad daba pena: estaba sucia por donde se la viese. Consistía solo de dos cuartos, uno para el baño (que no debía superar los 2x2 metros) y otro donde había una cama, un armario viejo y una pequeña cocina. Todo embutido en un espacio extremadamente reducido.

Harry fue hasta el armario, lo abrió y murmuró nuevamente unos hechizos con la varita apuntando hacia adentro. Al instante apareció el baúl de harry y la jaula de Hedwig. Esta no se encontraba allí, sino que estaba durmiendo en la ventana. Harry comprobó que tenía todas sus cosas, incluyendo el retrato de Dumbledore, el cual se encontraba durmiendo en ese momento. Volvió a pronunciar el hechizo y todo desapareció.

Fue hasta la cama, se sacó los zapatos y se cambió de ropa. No se preocupó por ponerse la pijama, iba a dormir vestido. Se puso unos jeans viejos, una camiseta negra y se recostó en la cama. Mientras el sueño lo vencía veía una vez más la cara de Ginny.

Eran las 2am y por la mañana saldría definitivamente hacia Godric's Hollow, a visitar la tumba de sus padres, y luego, partiría hacia Highlands.

El reloj de la Madriguera había dado las 9am, y a pesar de que era muy temprano, todos estaban despiertos y reunidos, en la sala de estar; siendo todos: la familia Weasley y Delacour, los Granger y la Orden del Fénix. Ginny se encontraba acurrucada sobre un sillón, todavía derramando lágrimas, mientras su madre y Hermione trataban de calmarla. El resto se encontraba en un estado como de catatonismo, salvo Ron, quien se mantenía callado, con los ojos cerrados. No sabría decirse si estaba calmado o nervioso, simplemente permanecía ausente.

-Debemos encontrarlo cuanto antes -dijo Molly, mientras abrazaba a su hija.

-No lo se…eso solo empeoraría las cosas -dijo Lupin, con la cara más amargada que se le había visto en su vida…y eso era decir mucho.

-¿Insinúas que está mejor solo que con nosotros? -le espetó Molly enfadada y al borde de las lágrimas también.

-No Molly, por favor no pienses eso -le dijo Remus.

-El solo quiso decir que tal vez Harry se sentía algo incómodo aquí…sin poder hacer nada -agregó Tonks.

-Pues parece que no te importara su suerte -dijo la sra. Weasley todavía enfadada.

-¿Qué no me importa su suerte? -Remus comenzaba a enfadarse- ¡nadie se preocupa por Harry más que yo, como último amigo íntimo de sus padres, mi responsabilidad es protegerlo y eso lo sabes bien!

-El mismo argumento que usaba Sirius -dijo Molly- parece que solo recordaran que tienen que cuidar de Harry porque es hijo de James.

En este punto todas las personas se pusieron a discutir y gritarse, unos a otros. Solo Ginny, Ron y Hermione guardaban silencio…

… … …

Habían pasado varios días desde el casamiento de Bill y Fleur. La Madriguera se encontraba ahora un poco más vacía: la familia delacour ya se había marchado, lo mismo que la Orden. Solo permanecían los Granger y por supuesto la familia Weasley.

El ambiente estaba muy tenso, Ginny apenas hablaba, Ron había salido de su ausentismo y estaba furioso y Hermione parecía enojada con Ron.

To live and not to breathe

Is to die In tragedy

To run, to run away

To find what you believe

And I leave behind

This hurricane of fucking lies

I lost my faith to this

This town that doesn´t exist

(Vivir y no respirar



Es morir en tragedia.

Correr, escapar

Es encontrar lo que crees

Y yo dejo atrás

Este huracán de putas mentiras

Perdí mi fe en esto

Esta ciudad que no existe.)

-Hermione, has recibido noticia alguna? -preguntó Ron como todas las mañanas. Tenía esperanzas de que Harry enviara alguna nota con Hedwig.

-Otra vez Ron -dijo Hermione malhumorada- realmente esperas que Harry diga algo al respecto?

-Bueno, si, somos sus amigos…

-Entonces eres un idiota -dijo ya gritando.

-No vas a decirme que Harry no nos considera sus amigos! -le gritó Ron.

-No Ron, lo que sucede es que le metiste tanto en la cabeza a Harry lo de la búsqueda que terminó por pensar que debía ir él solo cuanto antes -Hermione había estallado en llanto.

-Q…que? -apenas pudo decir.

-Todo esto es por tu culpa, te odio Ronald Weasley -terminó de gritar Hermione.

So I run

I run away

To the light of masochist

And I leave behind

This hurricane of fucking lies

And I walked this line

A million and one fucking times

But not this time

(Así que corro

Me escapo

A la luz del masoquismo

Y dejo atrás

Este huracán de putas mentiras

Y transito en el límite

Una millón y una de putas veces

Pero esta vez no)

Ron se había quedado en blanco mientras observaba como Hermione le daba una bofetada, pegaba media vuelta y se iba corriendo a los jardines.

-De verdad hiciste eso Ron? -le dijo Molly Weasley que había escuchado todo- no puedo creer que le dijeras a Harry que debía irse a luchar contra el Innombrable.

-Mamá -le respondió Ron enojado- no hables de lo que no sabes!

La señora Weasley le dio una bofetada en la otra mejilla. Ron simplemente se fue a su cuarto y se encerró en el. Dos horas después salía de ella con su baúl lleno de sus objetos personales. Estaba cansado, no quería saber nada más de nadie. No soportaría que le 

echaran la culpa de todo. Estaba enojado con Harry por haberse ido sin él, con Hermione por echarle la culpa y con su madre porque (como en otras ocasiones) demostraba más confianza en los demás que en su hijo. No seguiría viviendo en ese lugar donde se sentía rechazado.

I don´t feel any shame

I won´t apologize

When there is nowhere you could go

(No siento vergüenza alguna

No me disculparé

Cuando no hay lugar donde ir)

Con la única que no estaba enfadado era con Ginny, sabía que estaba sufriendo mucho y que hiciera lo que hiciera no la podría ayudar. Fue hasta su habitación, dejó el baúl en el suelo y entró.

-Qué pasa? -dijo Ginny que se encontraba mirando por la ventana hacia los jardines, de espaldas a Ron.

-Solo quería hablar -dijo Ron- como estás?

-En estos momentos no tengo deseos de hablar contigo Ron- le dijo Ginny.

-No me vas a culpar también!

Silencio…

-Mira -dijo Ron y suavizó la voz- sé que a veces parezco un insensible, que hablo por hablar y que te sobreprotejo todo el tiempo…pero si lo hago es porque de verdad te quiero. Recuerdas cuando éramos pequeños, antes de ir a Hogwarts? Éramos inseparables…y con el tiempo…esa relación se perdió completamente. Siento mucho que hasta mi propia hermana me considere un bruto…

Running away from pain

Where you've been victimazed

(Escapando del dolor

Donde te hicieron victima)

Ginny continuaba en silencio, ella también se sentía mal con él y pensaba lo mismo: todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos…y ahora que se ponía a pensar, no por nada la sobreprotegía tanto. En verdad la quería mucho y ella a él.

-Yo…lo siento. Tal vez si no hubiera sido tan cuidadoso contigo, tu relación con Harry abría sido más duradera y feliz.

Ginny quería decirle que no, que no era su culpa. Pero no podía, muchas cosas se le venían a la cabeza cuando su hermano nombraba a Harry.



-Muy bien -terminó- no te quitaré más tiempo. Sé que hay una sola forma de hacer que todo se arregle…y lo voy a hacer. Adiós…

Tales from another

Broken home

(Cuentos de otro

Hogar roto)

Ron salió del cuarto al tiempo que Ginny se daba vuelta. Ella tenía una ligera sospecha, quería detener a Ron pero sus pies no se movían. Cuando por fin se decidió, salió corriendo hacia los jardines. Pero ya era demasiado tarde…a lo lejos escuchó un sonido estridente, como una explosión…alguien acababa de desaparecer de la madriguera.

Your leaving…

Your leaving…

Your leaving…

Your leaving home

(Estas dejando…

Estas dejando…

Estas dejando…

Estas dejando tu hogar)


	7. Fantasmas del Pasado

**CAPITULO SEXTO: _"Fantasmas del Pasado"_**

La mansión Ryddle se alzaba cada vez más tenebrosa que nunca. Un aura de oscuridad, invisible a los ojos pero sensible para el alma, parecía cubrir los terrenos que ocupaba la antigua residencia. La gente que vivía en Little Hangleton volvía a estremecerse, una noche más, como había sido durante los últimos tres años. Un gran misterio rodeaba a la residencia Ryddle, donde hacía 50 años habían sido encontrados (extrañamente) muertos a los propietarios de la casa. Luego, en el año 1994, Frank Bryce, antiguo jardinero y cuidador de la gran mansión, desapareció. Suficiente misterio como para mantener alejados a los pobladores. Y es que Frank había sido de gran ayuda para Lord Voldemort, nuevo propietario por herencia de la Casa Riddle; Frank…o más bien su muerte, había servido para seccionar y sellar una parte del alma del Lord. Alma que sería transformada en Horcrux y guardada en Nagini, su fiel serpiente.

Dentro de la gran mansión, en una de las habitaciones mas grandes, un hombre sentado en un sillón observaba atentamente el crepitar de las llamas. El hombre en cuestión, si se lo puede llamar hombre, era Tom Marvolo Ryddle, un verdadero prodigio, pero lamentablemente dedicado al mal.

El Lord Oscuro se encontraba en ese momento practicando oclumancia para defenderse de las agresiones externas de Harry Potter. Tal nombre era su principal preocupación en esos momentos. Y no es que considerara a Harry digno de su atención, en verdad lo veía como un juego, una diversión, pero que con el tiempo se había convertido en una molestia.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entró un hombre pequeño, regordete y de ojos llorosos.

-¿Novedades Wormtail? -preguntó fríamente Voldemort, dándole la espalda al merodeador.

-Le traigo el informe de los hechos, Milord -contestó vacilante el otro.

-Continúa…

-Luego de concluida la misión en Hogwarts -comenzó a relatar Wormtail- el mortífago Severus Snape y el aspirante Draco Malfoy se presentaron ante la mortífaga Bellatrix Lestrage, lugarteniente de Milord en reemplazo del mortífago Lucius Malfoy actualmente imposibilitado de sus deberes. El aspirante Draco Malfoy resultó incapaz de realizar su labor, por lo que el mortífago Severus Snape, quien estaba solo autorizado para asistir al aspirante y no para cumplir sus deberes, tuvo que tomar su lugar en el principal objetivo de la misión: el asesinato de Albus Dumbledore.

-Todo esto es cuento viejo Wormtail -dijo el Señor Oscuro, comenzando a impacientarse- ¿tienes algo digno de mi atención?

-Cuando el mortífago Severus Snape y el aspirante Draco Malfoy iban a recibir las debidas penitencias por desobedecer las órdenes de Milord -continuó Wormtail todavía más nervioso si cabe- ambos escaparon de la residencia de Milord, convirtiéndose automáticamente en desertores de nuestras filas. El escape fue deliberadamente apoyado por Narcissa Black de Malfoy, quien escapó también.

-…Y ganándose, de esta forma, la eterna enemistad de Lord Voldemort -concluyó Ryddle. Muy bien Wormtail…con respecto a Potter…

-Si señor, sabemos que el chico se fue de su residencia en el nº 4 de Privet Drive el día 31 de Julio y estuvo viviendo en el Caldero Chorreante hasta el 12 de Agosto. Desde entonces el chico permanece escondido.

-¿Escondido dónde Wormtail? -preguntó Voldemort, dándose vuelta y mirando con crueldad al vasallo.

-N…no…no lo sabemos…todavía, Milord -respondió tembloroso Wormtail.

-No lo sabemos…-repitió tranquilamente el Lord. A continuación su semblante se tornó en el de una persona loca de ira, sacó su varita y apuntando al siervo dijo- ¡Cruccio!

El vasallo se retorcía de dolor. Luego de 15 interminables segundos, Voldemort se detuvo y guardó su varita.

-¿Es necesario que te recuerde una y otra vez cómo quiere Lord Voldemort que se hagan las cosas? -repuso ahora tranquilamente Voldemort.

-N…no…Milord -dijo con un hilo de voz Wormtail, apenas sosteniéndose en pié.

-Muy bien, que no se repita. Quiero averiguar el paradero de Potter, Snape y los Malfoy cuanto antes.

-Así se hará Milord.

-Puedes retirarte -concluyó Voldemort mientras se sentaba de nuevo a mirar el fuego.

... … …

Wormtail caminaba dolorido por los interminables pasillos de la mansión Ryddle. Continuamente pensaba en la vida que estaba llevando, que había llevado toda su vida…pero ¡no! Una vez hubo un tiempo en que era un fiel y valeroso gryffindor, incapaz de hacer mal alguno a sus amigos los Merodeadores. ¿Por qué entonces se encontraba en esa posición en ese momento?

En esto venía pensando cuando de pronto sintió una calidez que hacía tiempo no sentía y escuchó una voz que hacía ya 16 años no oía:

-¿Te atormentan los fantasmas del pasado Peter? -dijo gravemente la voz familiar.

Wormtail se dio vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con James Potter y Lily Evans. No con fantasmas o recuerdos, sino con cuerpos que se podían ver y tocar. Ambos permanecían con gestos graves.

-Debes espantarlos Peter, haz lo correcto y consigue la tan anhelada paz -dijo suavemente Lily Evans.

-No puede ser…no -repetía una y otra vez Wormtail.

… … …

En un hermoso valle, donde todo era verde, un joven de cabello rojo corría sin descanso por un camino de tierra. Dobló en una bifurcación, penetró por unas oxidadas rejas y se encontró con una gran mansión medio en ruinas y cerca un cementerio. En realidad no era un cementerio, puesto que solo había cuatro tumbas allí; y de cualquier forma, aunque lo fuera, no daba el tétrico aspecto que tienen los lugares de descanso eterno. Ese lugar sagrado emanaba tranquilidad y paz. Ron Weasley detuvo su marcha en una gran piedra gravada que rezaba:

_"Residencia Potter -- Monumento a la más noble de las familias de magos"_

El joven Weasley leyó esto y levantó la cabeza observando más allá. Fue donde encontró lo que buscaba…o mejor, a quien buscaba.

Otro joven de cabello azabache y gafas estaba observando un par de tumbas en especial, estas decían:

_"James Potter - Amado esposo, querido padre y estimado amigo"_

_"1960 - 1981"_

_"Lillian Evans - Amada esposa, dulce madre y querida amiga"_

_"1960 - 1981"_

Harry Potter se sintió observado, levantó la vista y a lo lejos vio al pelirrojo.

Ambos amigos se quedaron donde estaban, en silencio, observándose. Luego, Harry se desapareció. Ante esto, Ron solo suspiró tristemente y caminó hacia donde estaban las tumbas. "Estuvo cerca" pensó "la próxima vez no se me escapará".

Era un día soleado en Godric's Hollow.

… … …

La puerta del nº 12 de Grimmauld Place fue abierta rápidamente. Tres figuras sombrías se desplazaron dentro. Severus Snape, Narcissa Black y Draco Malfoy entraron a la antigua casa de los Black.

-Que extraño -dijo Snape seriamente- el retrato de la sra Black no nos recibe con sus gritos.

-Eso es porque el retrato ya no está -dijo Narcissa.

-Entonces alguien lo descolgó -volvió a decir Snape.

Oyeron ruidos en una habitación contigua y los tres se prepararon con sus varitas para atacar. Un hombre apareció en la puerta, era alto, apuesto, con ojos grises y el pelo negro azulado y largo.

-¿Qué hacen perturbando la residencia de mi familia? -preguntó con voz grave.

Narcissa Malfoy abrió bien los ojos y calló inconsciente al suelo, siendo ayudada por su hijo, quien no entendía nada. Severus no cabía en sí de su sorpresa, parecía estar viendo un fantasma.

-No…no….no puede ser -apenas pudo decir- tu estas muerto…


	8. Nuevas Políticas

Bueno, en vistas a que los problemas en parecen dar para rato, voy a continuar publicando mi fic en esta web. A el/la madrileño/a que halla dejado el review: ¡muchas gracias! actualizaré tan rápido como pueda. Estos caps son viejos y los tengo hace mucho en mi computadora, pero no siempre tengo tiempo para conectarme. Las esperas se van a hacer más largas aún cuando se me terminen los caps que ya tengo escritos.

CAPITULO OCTAVO: "Nuevas Políticas"

Si alguien ajeno a los recientemente ocurridos hechos en la Madriguera, alguien que hubiera estado en ella anteriormente, la viera en ese momento; le sería imposible reconocerla. La residencia de la familia Weasley era ahora un hogar de tristeza absoluta. La partida de Harry había sido un durísimo golpe, pero si a esto le sumamos la huída de Ron, la mayoría ahí dentro ya no tenía de qué aferrarse.

Las tres personas más afectadas eran Molly y Ginny Weasley, la primera se sentía culpable de no haber escuchado a su hijo. Como cada vez que su hijo estaba en peligro luego de haber sido regañado, ella solo pensaba que tal vez moriría con un único feo recuerdo de su madre.

Ginny, ya se encontraba en pésimo estado desde que se fue Harry, ahora sentía que podría haber detenido a Ron, pero no fue lo bastante fuerte como para hacerlo…o lo bastante inteligente como para entender sus últimas palabras antes de salir corriendo…o lo suficientemente observadora, como para captar el enfado, la vergüenza, la tristeza de su hermano…o quién sabe qué.

Pero la peor parte, indudablemente se la llevaba Hermione Granger. No cabía en sí de su dolor. Había visto como rechazaba a Ron una y otra vez en recuerdos y como provocaba su escapada. Si dicen que la gente aprecia algo, solo cuando lo pierde; entonces ese era su caso. La joven se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Ron, solo ahora, que no estaba con ella.

El resto de la familia y la Orden se encontraba sumida en la más completa desesperación. Habían realizado la correspondiente denuncia por desaparición de personas en el ministerio, de esta forma cubrirían un mayor rango de búsqueda. Y es que, a pesar de los comentarios de Lupin, todos estaban buscando sin parar a Harry, y por supuesto a Ron. Lo que les extrañaba era que, a pesar de la preocupación de la gente a raíz de la desaparición del Niño que Vivió y su mejor amigo (que por supuesto ya se había hecho pública), solo los medios mágicos daban información sobre el caso. El ministerio se encontraba en el más absoluto mutismo, lo que incluía, por supuesto, al diario El Profeta, que se sabía, estaba manejado por el gobierno mágico.

… … …

La oficina del ministro de magia se encontraba casi a oscuras en la madrugada, de no ser por una pequeña lámpara en el escritorio. El mismo se encontraba ocupado por Rufus Scrimgeour, quien leía una y otra vez una serie de documentos, cláusulas y decretos plenipotenciarios (esto significa que dan poderes plenos a una persona, o ejercen poder plenamente sobre algo, o alguien en tal situación). El ministro sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, no hacía mucho tiempo, Fudge había sido destituido de su cargo, y una de las principales causas fue el exceso de poder que se dio a si mismo, y a su subsecretaria Dolores Umbridge, por medio de estos decretos.



Pero había algo que preocupaba a Scrimgeour, mucho más que lo que había preocupado al Cornelius: la segunda guerra contra el Innombrable. Y ahora había recibido una confesión directa de Harry Potter, la última esperanza que tenían, de que era en realidad un traidor. La misma noche, Potter había desaparecido misteriosamente y unos días después, lo hizo su mejor amigo Ronald Bilius Weasley. En su cabeza, totalmente revolucionada por la paranoia de la guerra y las presiones de ser un jefe de estado, esto solo denotaba una cosa: TRAICION.

-Weasley, entre por favor -llamó Scrimgeour.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, sr. Ministro? -preguntó Percy Weasley luego de pasar.

-Lleve los documentos que firmaré ahora a todas las oficinas y departamentos del ministerio. Especialmente deben llegar cuanto antes a la oficina de aurores.

-Muy bien, señor. -dijo Percy.

El ministro tomo los documentos, y con una mano temblorosa, sin saber si lo que hacía era ya bueno o malo, garabateó su firma en todos los papeles con una pluma negra y filosa. Del mismo tipo que había usado Harry Potter en su quinto año para escribir _no debo decir mentiras_. El nombre de Rufus Scrimgeour quedó plasmado en sangre en los papeles, como acostumbraban a hacer los magos para firmar documentos importantes.

-Cuando termine, quiero que haga una copia de cada uno y lo lleve al diario El Profeta -dijo sobriamente- ellos…ellos sabrán qué hacer.

… … …

Por la mañana, un atareado Cornelius Fudge se encontraba ejerciendo su labor como intermediario entre el primer ministro muggle y el ministro de la magia. Estaban en medio de una conversación acalorada.

-Entonces…son un grupo peligroso -dijo el ministro muggle al borde del ataque.

-Si, muy peligroso. Recuerde, se visten con túnicas negras y máscaras blancas con forma de calaveras -dijo el ex ministro de magia.

-Muy bien, alertaré a mi gente -dijo el muggle- seguro podré inventarme algo, un grupo terrorista…o una secta nueva tal vez.

-Eso queda en sus manos, asegúrese de que les lleguen los nombres y descripciones que le di.

-Lo haré -dijo el ministro muggle, revisando una serie de papeles con fotografías y datos de los mortifagos. Al llegar a uno de ellos se detuvo- un momento, yo conozco este nombre, no es la primera vez que lo veo…Potter.

… … …

-Señor, señor -Peter Petigrew corría por los pasillos de la mansión Ryddle, con un ejemplar del profeta. Se detuvo al llegar a una habitación con una gran puerta negra cerrada.

La puerta se abrió por si sola, dejando ver una habitación con un sillón negro enfrentado a un hogar a leña, donde crepitaba el fuego, y un hombre sentado en el sillón.

-¿Qué noticias me traes Wormtail? -preguntó seriamente Lord Voldemort.

-Milord -dijo Petigrew arrodillándose- es sobre el chico Potter.

-¿Ya lo encontraron? -quiso saber el Dark Lord.

-No Milord, no es eso…

-Entonces, ¿por qué tanto alboroto? -interrumpió Ryddle.

-Es por lo que salió publicado en el periódico…

Luego de contarle, Voldemort se mantuvo callado, analizando en su fría mente la información recibida. Luego, estalló en una profunda y cruel carcajada y dijo: -Creo que no será necesario tomar el Ministerio todavía, Scrimgeour parece estar ahorrándonos el trabajo.

… … …

En la madriguera, Hermione Granger acababa de despertar. Últimamente no dormía bien y despertaba muy temprano por la mañana. Bajó sigilosamente, para no despertar a nadie y fue a la cocina. En eso, sintió un golpe en la ventana, era la lechuza que traía el Profeta matutino. Luego de pagarle al animal, se dispuso a leer el diario, pero cuando terminó las primeras líneas, palideció y profirió un grito.

Arthur, Ginny y Molly Weasley despertaron en ese momento y bajaron a ver qué pasaba. Encontraron a Hermione como una estatua frente al diario. Rápidamente, Arthur lo inspeccionó, y lo que vio lo dejó helado a él también.

-¿Qué es Arthur? -preguntó la señora Weasley- dinos!

-Si, ¿Qué pasó ahora papá? -insistió Ginny.

El señor Weasley comenzó a leer con voz monótona:

_Desde esta mañana, entraron en vigencia poderes plenipotenciarios para el Ministro de Magia, Rufus Scrimgeour. Una de sus primeras enmiendas, fue permitir a los aurores el uso de maldiciones imperdonables contra los Mortifagos. Entre otras cosas, destacan a sobremanera las declaraciones del Ministerio con respecto al desaparecido Harry Potter: "tal vez les resulte shockeante esto, pero he sabido por buena fuente, que Harry James Potter es en realidad un mortífago al servicio del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Su amigo, Ronald Bilius Weasley (también desaparecido), ha sido catalogado como igual. De esta forma, el ministerio de magia y el gobierno muggle han declarado a Potter y Weasley como traidores y enemigos oficiales del gobierno mágico y muggle del Reino Unido y de la Confederación Internacional de Magos. La comunidad muggle está siendo advertida de su actividad como supuestos sectarios y terroristas. El mismísimo Ministro de Magia ha autorizado a los aurores a emplear la maldición asesina contra cualquiera de los dos muchachos. Ampliaremos en páginas…_

En ese momento, otros cientos de magos y brujas se encontraban leyendo la misma noticia.


	9. Reacomodando las Piezas

Madrileño: me alegro de que te guste. Seguiré subiendo los caps. Espero tener un cap nuevo para antes de los exámenes, igual el fic en esta web está como 20 caps atrasado asi que no tendrás problemas hasta dentro de mucho jejeje. Un saludo desde Buenos Aires.

--

CAPÍTULO DÉCIMO: "Reacomodando las piezas"

El cielo despejado dejaba observar las estrellas en un claro de aquel bosque al norte de Escocia. La paz que se respiraba en el lugar era, literalmente, única en el mundo. Ellos no estaban acostumbrados a tanta armonía, ni siquiera habiendo pasado muchos momentos en otro bosque, aquel que tenían prohibido.

El fuego iluminaba un pequeño espacio de solo unos metros de diámetro. Suficiente para que dos jóvenes se calentaran en la noche fría, recostados contra los árboles. Uno de ellos dormía, en realidad permanecía inconsciente desde antes de llegar hasta allí. El otro terminaba de morder la carne del conejo que había conseguido cazar. Había visto un ciervo que, tal vez, habría sido más apetitoso; pero la idea de matarlo y alimentarse con él se le hacía desagradable.

Ahora, Harry había terminado su cena y hablaba animado con el retrato de Dumbledore mientras miraba de reojo a su amigo Ron, quien tenía una venda en la cabeza.

-Tuve surte de empacar todas esas pociones antes de salir -dijo Harry.

-Así es, y también de haber recibido unas excelentes clases de pociones el pasado año -contestó el retrato sonriente.

-El profesor Slughorn…-Harry levantó la vista hacia el cielo- ¿sabía que ahora es subdirector de Hogwarts?

-Me lo imaginaba -dijo asintiendo el retrato- estoy seguro de que será muy competente.

-Fueron amigos durante mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?

-Así es, lo conocí durante la guerra contra un mago tenebroso llamado Grindelwald hace más de sesenta años…justo después de terminar mi entrenamiento.

Harry se incorporó y miró al retrato. Hacía tiempo que quería hacer unas cuantas preguntas sobre el asunto.

-¿Qué hay con este maestro suyo? -preguntó con interés.

Hubo una larga pausa…

-Él es un…hombre… muy poderoso.

-¿Es un buen hombre?

Dumbledore resopló -Cuando quiere lo es, si.

-Todavía me resulta extraño que no halla sabido de él ni que se hubiera presentado antes -dijo Harry dubitativo- ¿si de verdad está dispuesto a ayudar entonces por qué no interviene directamente en la guerra?

-Por una expresa petición mía -dijo simplemente el retrato.

-¿Usted a mantenido contacto con él todos estos años?

-Mejor siéntate y escucha muchacho… -respondió el retrato sonriendo.

… … …



El Wizengamot en pleno se encontraba reunido en sesión extraordinaria para evaluar el comportamiento del Jefe de Aurores durante la última redada que había terminado en fracaso. Alexis Johanan estaba en el centro de la sala.

-Y eso fue lo que ocurrió… -Johanan terminaba con el relato sobre la batalla en el norte de Escocia.

-Todo eso ya lo sabemos bien Sr. Johanan -dijo uno de los magos.

-¿Entonces cuál es el motivo de esta sesión? -preguntó el otro comenzando a enfadarse.

-Mire Johanan -habló Rufus Scrimgeour- podemos entender que el chico Weasley se haya resistido al arresto, lo que implique el uso de la fuerza. Podemos entender que Potter tampoco se halla entregado con una sonrisa. Podemos entender, también, el ataque de los dementores. Pero que un grupo de aurores bien dotados hallan dejado que se escapen en sus narices…eso es algo que me supera.

-Usted dijo que vio a Potter irse frente a usted, y no hizo nada al respecto -dijo otro mago.

-Dudé…no pude capturarlo -admitió el auror.

-¿Cómo explica eso? -preguntó el ministro.

-Su Señoría…Potter me salvó la vida. Yo iba a enviarlo directo a Azkaban, me burlé de él y su amigo; y él me salvó la vida. No me lo explico, pero creo que el ministerio se equivoca en sus acusaciones contra Potter y Weasley.

-No saque conclusiones tan a la ligera Johanan, no tiene pruebas que lo defiendan -dijo otro mago, pero fue interrumpido…

-El ministerio tampoco tiene pruebas que fundamenten sus acusaciones contra dos chicos de 17 años -interrumpió Johanan- sin embargo, yo si puedo decir a mi favor que los dementores no hicieron distinciones, atacaron tanto a Potter como a Weasley.

-Sr. Johanan, yo mismo escuché decir a Potter que… -dijo Scrimgeour.

-Ya todos sabemos lo que le dijo Potter -volvió a interrumpir el auror- y usted confió en la palabra de un joven emocionalmente afectado por los resientes acontecimientos y que encima venía de una fiesta, por lo que probablemente, halla bebido.

-Ya está bien -dijo otro mago- no estamos reunidos para replantear los cargos contra Potter y Weasley, sino para que nos dé su informe sobre los hechos. Ya lo ha hecho, y creo que debemos terminar -dijo mirando a los otros que asentían con la cabeza- por lo pronto Sr. Johanan: dedíquese a cumplir órdenes, no ha juzgar a los acusados. Para eso está el Wizengamot.

… … …

Luego de los funestos hechos recientes, la Orden del Fénix había reanudado sus actividades bajo el mando de Minerva Mc.Gonagall y Remus Lupin, ambos dos eran de los pocos que quedaban entre los "fundadores". La vida en la Madriguera poco a poco también seguía hacia delante, luego del alivio sentido por la familia Weasley al hacerse público el fracaso del arresto de Ron y Harry. Ahora, tanto Ginny como Hermione esperaban noticias de sus amigos, una nota, una señal, lo que fuera con tal de saber que estaban bien. No pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que se reunieran…para ellas, ya que para sus amigos el tiempo se distorsionaría bastante.



Ginny había sobrellevado poco a poco el shock de la despedida y se encontraba decidida a encontrar a Harry y a su hermano mayor. Hermione por otro lado, sabía perfectamente a qué se habían ido los dos. Ella misma había pensado escapar también y seguirlos, pero estaba completamente segura de que si lo hacía la familia Weasley quedaría destrozada y Ginny nunca más sería su amiga. "Ya es tiempo de sincerarse" pensaba ella con respecto al asunto de mantener a Ginny aparte de todo el tema de los Horcruxes. Se había decidido, si no podía estar con Harry y Ron, entonces los ayudaría desde allí, y también a Ginny.

-Ginny…-llamó Hermione golpeando la puerta de su habitación- ¿estás ahí?

-Claro, pasa Hermione -respondió una voz desde el fondo.

-¿Qué tal estás? -preguntó la castaña.

-Bueno, bien…dentro de lo que se puede, claro.

-No has recibido ninguna carta, ¿verdad?

-No, igual no creo que se tarden tanto en hablarnos -dijo la joven Weasley- quisiera saber qué pretende hacer Harry con todo esto.

Habían llegado al tema que Hermione quería tratar.

-¿Harry nunca te dijo qué era lo que tenía que hacer verdad? -preguntó Hermione inocentemente mientras Ginny preparaba su baúl para empezar el curso en Hogwarts.

-No, nunca -dijo la pelirroja algo molesta- eso es algo que siempre me molestó de él.

-¿No sabes tampoco qué hacía con Dumbledore cada vez que lo citaba verdad? -preguntó,

-No…-Ginny se detuvo de espaldas a Hermione. Comenzaba a sospechar.

-¿Ni tampoco a dónde había ido con él la noche en que atacaron Hogwarts?

-¿Qué sabes tú que yo no? -dijo ahora Ginny.

Hermione suspiró, le pidió a Ginny que se sentara en la cama y ella hizo lo mismo a su lado.

-Mira -comenzó la castaña- esto que te voy a contar, Harry no quería que te lo dijera por tu propia protección.

-Entonces ¿por qué me lo dices ahora?

-Porque creo que está siendo injusto contigo, creo que has demostrado que se puede confiar en ti.

-¡Valla, menos mal! -expresó enfadada la pelirroja.

-Ginny, no te enfades conmigo, yo no dije nada para respetar la decisión de Harry. Pero bueno, creo la situación ya cambió.

Hermione le contó a Ginny todo acerca de la profecía y de las reuniones con Dumbledore. Sobre cómo Harry había aprendido a no actuar por la profecía, sino por él mismo, de cómo él y Dumbledore revisaban el pasado de Tom Ryddle una y otra vez en busca de alguna debilidad y de cómo al final la habían hallado. Cuando terminó de contarle acerca de lo sucedido en la cueva, Ginny ya tenía una idea de lo que hacía Harry.

-Me imagino que salió en busca de estos horcruxes -dijo.

-Al principio su idea era venir a la boda de tu hermano -explico Hermione- luego iría a visitar Godric's Hollow, dijo que todo comenzó allí para él.

-Y luego comenzaría con la búsqueda…



-Si -asintió la castaña- lo que no entiendo es qué hacía en el norte de Escocia, tan cerca de Hogwarts. Dudo que Voldemort haya dejado un horcrux por allí.

-La verdad no lo se, Ginny. Todo lo que sabía ahora lo sabes tu también.

-Te agradezco mucho que hallas compartido esto conmigo -dijo la pelirroja abrazando a su amiga- no sabes lo que significa para mi.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, cada una con pensamientos diferentes…y en diferentes personas.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? -preguntó Hermione mirando a la nada.

-Lo que siempre hemos hecho -dijo Ginny sonriendo- ayudar al niñito con complejo de héroe y al idiota de mi hermano.

-¿Pero cómo, no sabemos dónde pueden estar estos horcruxes y no tenemos forma de averiguarlo?

-Hermione, estás olvidando que mañana volvemos a Hogwarts. No irá tanta gente como el curso pasado, eso es seguro, y tendremos más chancees de entrar a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca sin ser vistas. Seguro habrá algo por allí. Por algo es Prohibida.

-¿Cómo que sin ser vistas…?-empezó Hermione.

-Bueno -dijo Ginny con una media sonrisa- encontré esto sobre mi cama luego de la partida de Harry.

Ginny sacó de un cajón la capa de invisibilidad con una nota de Harry. La nota decía:

"_Te dejo mi capa de invisibilidad. La heredé de mi padre por lo que le tengo mucho cariño, te pido que la cuides. Por favor, hazme caso, tenla siempre contigo para tu protección. Nunca se sabe cuando la necesitarás, créeme. H. J. P."_

… … …

La noche estaba ya avanzada y Ron seguía durmiendo. Gracias a las vendas y pociones que le aplicó Harry su fiebre ya había bajado. Mientras tanto, Harry y el retrato de Dumbledore continuaban con su charla.

-Entonces, aquella vez que le obligaron a dejar el colegio cuando abrieron la Cámara de los Secretos y en quinto cuando estaba prófugo -dijo Harry pensativo- fue con su maestro…

-Así es, se ha portado bien conmigo estos años.

-¿Y cómo se llama? -preguntó Harry con interés.

-Mmmm… dudo que él mismo recuerde su nombre verdadero. Se ha hecho llamar de distintas maneras, pero sus últimos discípulos lo conocieron por el nombre Aléx

-¿Aléx, no es algo vulgar para un hombre de su talla?

-Bueno, él decía que quería un nombre más moderno. Antes le llamaban Argento…a mi me gusta más Aléx.

-Visto su nombre anterior, estoy de acuerdo con el cambio -dijo Harry riendo.

-Si, recuerdo que James solía burlarse de él por eso…

-¿Mi padre? -dijo el Elegido sorprendido.

-Si Harry -dijo serio el retrato- a esto quería llegar. Hay cosas de tu padre que deberías conocer.

-Escucho -dijo el otro también serio. Eran contadas las veces en que alguien le hablaba sobre James y Lily.



-Tu abuelo, Charlus era el Jefe del Dpto. de Aurores cuando tu padre era joven. Él quería mucho a James, aunque le costaba demostrarlo y James no se cansaba de hacer cosas para impresionar a su padre. Un día, Charlus decidió que ya era suficiente, James se metía en muchos problemas serios para llamar su atención. Él quería llegar a ser tan buen auror como Charlus y solía espiar informes de tu abuelo para adelantarse en las redadas y esas cosas. Para que tu padre no se metiera en problemas que no pudiera manejar, y teniendo en cuenta que para ese tiempo Voldemort se empezaba a alzar, le pidió a Aléx que entrenara a su hijo.

-¿Se conocían? -preguntó Harry.

-Solo porque yo le pedí a mi maestro que realizara alguna que otra misión para el ministerio.

-Entonces, ¿mi padre podía hacer magia como usted?

-No Harry, el entrenamiento que recibió tu padre fue a medias. Ya te darás cuenta de a qué me refiero cuando comiences con el tuyo.

-Y no era algo peligroso que a un joven revoltoso se le enseñaran todas esas artes…digo, no es que piense mal de mi padre, pero…-comentó el ojiverde.

-James siempre tuvo muy bien definidos sus valores Harry, te lo aseguro. La cuestión es que James y Aléx se hicieron buenos amigos, él le enseñaba las artes tanto mágicas como muggles durante el verano y de vez en cuando durante el curso en Hogwarts. Y tu padre recibía misiones por medio de Charlus, siempre acordes a sus habilidades, claro.

Harry rió imaginándolo.

-¿Y mi abuela no decía nada? -preguntó.

-Ella…murió -explicó el retrato- cuando James tenía doce años.

Silencio…

-¿Pero entonces, cómo es que este hombre no se presentó nunca, si era tan amigo de mi padre?

-Pasó algo feo…tuvieron…tuvimos una pelea -el retrato chasqueó con la lengua- una tragedia. Se salió de control, estuvimos los tres a punto de morir…

-¿Qué…

-Basta -dijo sorpresivamente el retrato- lo que tenía que decir ya lo dije. Si quieres saber más, se lo preguntarás a él cuando lo veas. Pero te advierto Harry, es un hombre con muchos años y experiencias vividas en su haber. Y es de pocas palabras, no creo que quiera hablar sobre el pasado tan fácilmente.

No hablaron más en toda la noche, al poco Harry se durmió y fue despertado por un golpe seco y doloroso en la cabeza. Lentamente abrió los ojos, el sol le daba en la cara y no pudo ver bien, solo distinguía una cabellera pelirroja frente a él.


	10. Encuentro con el Herrero

Madrileño: gracias x el review y la buena onda. El tema de la longitud de los caps fue todo un problema. La gente se quejaba de que eran muy cortos y yo mismo me daba cuenta y no estaba contento con como salían. Me llevó mucho tiempo mejorarlos, y lamento decir que hasta pasado el cap XXV todos serán más o menos así.

--

CAPÍTULO UNDÉCIMO: "Encuentro con el Herrero"

Lentamente abrió los ojos, el sol le daba en la cara y no pudo ver bien, solo distinguía una cabellera pelirroja frente a él. Todavía segado por el sol, Harry se puso de pié.

-¿Con que pensabas pasar de mi compañía eh? -dijo Ron al tiempo que le pegaba un fuerte puñetazo a Harry en la mejilla izquierda. Harry calló nuevamente al suelo por la fuerza del golpe.

-¿Qué haces… -preguntó Harry perplejo, tocándose la mejilla dolorido.

-He venido a echarte una mano -dijo sonriente su amigo mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pié.

-Muchachos -dijo el retrato de Dumbledore sonriente- creo que es hora de ponernos en marcha de nuevo.

Ron simplemente miraba perplejo el retrato sin siquiera poder hablar, mientras que Harry lo contemplaba riendo.

… … …

Alexis Johanan se encontraba en el Salón de Honor del Ministerio de Magia. Un recinto ubicado pasando el hall ministerial, dedicado principalmente para el recibimiento de grandes personalidades. Era un amplio cuarto vacío, solo resaltaban sus paredes de mármol, en las cuales relucían conmemoraciones a grandes magos y brujas ingleses. Uno de estos muros se dedicaba enteramente a los aurores caídos en batalla o simplemente los que habían recibido algún mérito especial. Una larga lista de nombres se sucedía entre los que se podía identificar a "Alastor Moody", "Charlus Potter", etc.…

-¿Quién hubiera pensado que me tocaría perseguir a un Potter? -se decía amargamente el auror.

Hacía mucho tiempo que le pesaba este hecho, teniendo en cuenta que había llegado a estar bajo el mando de Charlus Potter cuando recién comenzaba su carrera. El simple hecho de que un Potter sea declarado enemigo público del ministerio era descabellante para él. Por eso había pasado todo el día anterior reuniendo información y expedientes acerca de los anteriores Potter. Así había dado con los dos predecesores de Harry: James y Charlus.

Charlus había llegado a ser un gran auror del ministerio y ostentó el cargo de Jefe de Aurores hasta el año 1976, cuando murió a manos del mismísimo Lord Voldemort. Desde entonces el puesto había sido ocupado por Alastor Moody, quien se lució brillantemente en la primer guerra contra el Innombrable y posteriormente llegaría Rufus Scrimgeour. Ahora, con Rufus como nuevo ministro el cargo recaía sobre él.

Devuelta en su despacho, Johanan seguía buscando pistas acerca del misterio que rodeaba al niño-que-vivió. Con su afán había dado con otro gran hueco: en unos pocos expedientes acerca de misiones que delegó Charlus, ninguna fue delegada a algún auror. La identidad de 

el (o los) responsables de estas pocas misiones permanecían en el anonimato. Claro, todo esto había pasado desapercibido porque los ficheros de dichas misiones tampoco especificaban el objetivo ni desarrollo de susodichas operaciones. Todo permanecía oscuro como la noche.

… … …

-Entonces…¿dices que este hombre nos ayudará a derrotar a Voldemort? -preguntó Ron

-Exacto -simplificó Harry.

-¿Y dónde es que están estas Tierras Altas, exactamente?

-Bueenoo…según el retrato de Dumbledore no falta mucho para llegar, debemos caminar en dirección noroeste unos cuantos kilómetros más -meditó Harry.

Era ya entrada la mañana y Harry y Ron se habían puesto nuevamente en marcha. Harry había estado contándole a Ron todo el tiempo acerca del viaje que ahora realizaban juntos. En ese momento se encontraban atravesando un bosque, había muchos por allí. Habían decidido abandonar el camino de viajeros a pie luego de la redada con los aurores. Ahora Harry preguntaba a Ron acerca de los Weasley, Ginny, Hermione y la Orden del Fénix…

-Ginny estaba muy mal cuando me fui -explicó Ron- además tuve una pelea con Hermione y con mamá.

-Fuiste muy imprudente, Ron -le dijo seriamente Harry.

-Ja! Mira quién habla de imprudencia le dijo el otro divertido.

Continuaron caminando callados durante un buen rato.

-Creo que deberíamos enviar una carta, para que sepan que estamos bien -dijo Harry.

-Estaba a punto de decirte lo mismo.

Ambos pararon para escribir la carta y enviarla, a través de Hedwig. De paso aprovecharon para descansar y comer algo. Ya faltaba poco para llegar…

… … …

Remus Lupin estaba recargado en un árbol en el jardín de los Weasley. Era, junto con Tonks, su día de descanso en la Orden y había decidido ir a pasarlo a la Madriguera para levantar un poco los ánimos, luego de la partida de Hermione y Ginny a Hogwarts esa misma mañana. En ese momento estaba pensando en Harry: él era el encargado de velar por el hijo de su amigo ahora que Sirius no estaba…pero no sabía dónde se encontraba. ¿Acaso lo estaba haciendo todo al revés?

Pero una extraña sensación invadía a Remus en ese momento…como si fuera a encontrarse dentro de poco con amigos…era la misma sensación que había tenido hace cuatro años, poco antes del reencuentro con su amigo Padfoot. Hasta ese momento, todo había sido oscuridad en su vida…ahora era como si una luz brillara en toda esa negrura.



A lo lejos pudo ver como caía el sol…y un punto que se acercaba volando. ¿Era una lechuza?

Dos minutos después Remus entraba corriendo a la cocina de los Weasley, llamando a todo el mundo a gritos y con una carta en la mano firmada por HJP Y RBW

-¿Qué pasa Remus, qué tienes ahí? -preguntó interesada Tonks acompañada de Molly, Charlie y otros miembros de la Orden.

-Es una carta de Harry y Ron -apenas pudo decir el licántropo.

El estallido de gritos no se hizo esperar, una vez se hubieron calmado todos Lupin comenzó a leer la carta.

Queridos Amigos:

Espero que estén todos bien. No se preocupen por nosotros, no nos pasó nada grave y ahora estamos fuera del alcance de los aurores y mortifagos. No podemos revelar nuestro paradero ni a dónde nos dirigimos, pero sepan que vamos con amigos. Esperamos que no pase mucho tiempo hasta reencontrarnos, hasta entonces tengan mucho cuidado!

Harry y Ron.

PD: aunque no hace falta ni decirlo, es obvio que no estamos aliados con Voldemort ni nada por el estilo, esperamos que el problema se resuelva pronto, pero entiendan que no podemos mostrarnos en público hasta que se levanten los cargos contra nosotros.

Era breve, no decía nada de importancia, pero para los habitantes de la Madriguera, esa carta era un atisbo de esperanza.

… … …

-Ya me he enterado Wormtail…el fracaso de los dementores me sorprendió -dijo seriamente Voldemort, en su habitación, de espaldas a Peter y mirando el fuego en la chimenea.

-Bueno señor, ¿quiere que enviemos a alguien?

-Mmmm…por lo pronto que vallan los Lestrange. Quiero que ubiquen a Potter y a su amigo y los sigan. Quiero también que me envíen informes sobre lo que hacen todos los días -dijo el Innombrable- eso mantendrá alejada a Bella del asunto con su hermana y su sobrino.

-Se hará como diga Milord.

… … …

Harry y Ron estaban parados, estáticos, frente a ellos: un antiguo puente de madera de unos 15 metros que cruzaba un riachuelo. Del otro lado del puente…Highlands.

El sol ya caía al oeste de la isla de Bretaña y ellos por fin habían alcanzado la tan ansiada meta. Las Tierras Altas no era sino el nombre de un pueblo en el que convivían tanto magos 

como muggles, como bien había explicado el retrato de Dumbledore en el último descanso. Este pueblo estaba fuera del control de cualquier ministerio de magia. Era como un estado aparte, independiente, que había mantenido el ambiente medieval. Aunque su paradero era desconocido para quien no haya ido nunca, su existencia no lo era del todo. Entre los mitos y leyendas que se contaban los magos, la mayoría sucedían aquí, en Highlands. Era un lugar donde la magia se podía sentir en el aire, donde la paz perduraba siempre, una tierra que todavía no conocía la oscuridad…a menos que alguien la trajera consigo. Por supuesto el pueblo se encontraba situado en una zona de montes, por los que las calles iban en pendientes.

"Busquen al herrero del pueblo" eso les había dicho el retrato de Albus antes de llegar. Y a medida que caminaban, más se daban cuenta de cuan mágico era ese lugar. Era simplemente imposible que los muggles que lo habitaban desconocieran la existencia de magia. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, simplemente miraban hacia todas partes, mientras la actividad cotidiana del pueblo seguía su curso. Las calles estaban repletas de gente y vendedores ambulantes de todo tipo, que hacían recordar a Diagon Alley. Atravesaron de punta a punta el pueblo, ya en las afueras, donde las casas comenzaban a escasear y había más campos sembrados, vieron un cartel en un taller que recitaba "BLACKSMITH" (en inglés "herrero").

Se dirigieron nerviosos hacia el lugar, cuando de improvisto vieron salir a un hombre. Era alto y aupesto aunque con semblante tosco, de 1.85 metros aproximadamente, el cabello rubio pero descuidadamente largo hasta la espalda recogido en una coleta baja. También tenía barba y bigote de varias semanas. El hombre no parecía tener más de treinta años, la cara, a pesar de ser joven, tenía el semblante de duro, de alguien que había vivido muchas cosas y estaba negra de hollín y humo. Los ojos eran de color marrón oscuro. El hombre iba vestido con vestimenta de trabajo: ropa vieja, rota, emparchada y manchada. Llevaba en una mano lo que parecía la hoja de un chuchillo. Los miró un momento al par de desconocidos que lo veían desde lejos y haciendo caso omiso de ellos dio la vuelta a la herrería y se dirigió a un pequeño jardín en la parte de atrás.

Harry y Ron lo siguieron hasta allí y lo encontraron enterrando la hoja en la tierra, de forma vertical, de manera que solo el filo quedara bajo tierra. El hombre, de espaldas a ellos habló:

-Si entierro el acero recién forjado, este absorberá muchos minerales de la tierra, que le darán dureza -dijo con voz jovial pero gruesa- Es un antiguo secreto que utilizaban los forjadores de espadas de Toledo.

Se irguió y todavía de espaldas se sacó unos gruesos guantes de trabajo.

-No son de por aquí -dijo- ¿necesitan algo de un pobre herrero?

-Estamos buscando a alguien, un amigo de Albus Dumbledore -dijo Harry, a quien le temblaba la voz.

-Jejeje…hace mucho que no veo a Albus -dijo mientras se giraba para verlos de frente- y ¿quiénes son estos amigos de…



Calló en el momento que vio a Harry. "Esa cara, ese pelo, esos lentes…no podía ser él" se dijo el hombre. Hasta que lo vio a los ojos, "esos ojos verdes no eran los de él". Con gesto furioso agarró a Harry por la capa a la altura del cuello y lo estampó contra la pared, Ron estaba estático, el hombre lo había hecho en una milésima de segundo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¿Quién eres tú? -dijo enojado, con una voz tan fría que helaría la sangre- ¿qué pretendes con esta broma de mierda, haciéndote pasar por James Potter?

-Yo no quiero bromear señor -dijo Harry después de una pausa- mi nombre es Harry Potter, y soy el hijo de James -y luego pronunció lentamente- y usted es Aléx…


	11. El Maestro de Armas

Bueno, haciendo un alto al estudio, acá estoy nuevamente actualizando. En vistas a que hace bastante que no actualizo voy a subir varios caps, 3 o 4, todavía no lo decido. Realmente pienso que es un alivio esto de comenzar a subir de cero la historia de nuevo, ya que me obliga a pasar por cosas que escribí hace mucho tiempo (años incluso) y me ayuda a enfocarme, a que la historia original que tengo en mi cabeza no se valla por las ramas, más allá de los cambios que han ido surgiendo y surgirán.

Por otro lado, quiero agradecer las visitas y reviews, sobretodo a Zaffiro (a quien por cierto recuerdo de HA), muchas gracias por tu apoyo, me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia. Voy a dar mi mejor esfuerzo para que te siga gustando hasta el final.

Finalmente comento que, al igual que hice en Potterfics, voy a subir una nueva historia llamada "JAMES POTTER Y LOS MERODEADORES" que es una especia de pre-cuela o protosecuela, como sea que le digan, a esta historia. La misma transcurre entre el 6° año de los merodeadores en Hogwarts y la muerte de James y Lily (1976 a 1981 si no me equivoco). Tengo que confesar que desde un principio siempre tuve más armada la historia de los padres de James que esta, pero como tenía ganas de escribir un fic que narrara la lucha entre Harry y Voldemort, me decidí a publicar este primero.

Bueno, no los jodo más, disfruten el capítulo 11:

CAPÍTULO UNDÉCIMO: "El Maestro de Armas"

-Esta vez sí que la hicimos -comentó Ron con gesto taciturno.

-¿Me pregunto qué estará pasando ahí dentro? -dijo Harry mirando hacia el taller donde media hora antes se habían encerrado el herrero y el retrato de Dumbledore.

… FLASHBACK …

-…y usted es Aléx…

-Sabía que este día llegaría… -dijo el aludido luego de un largo silencio. Bajó la cabeza y luego de un momento la subió nuevamente, miró a los ojos a Harry y lo soltó.

-A ti no te conozco… -dijo ahora mirando a Ron.

-Soy Ron Weasley -dijo el aludido mirándolo fijamente a los ojos- soy amigo de Harry.

Aléx se les quedó mirando, como esperando una explicación más detallada.

-Estábamos esperando que nos ayudes, como seguramente debes saber Voldemort ha vuelto y tenemos que detenerlo -explicó rápidamente Harry.

-Y…

-Y Dumbledore esperaba que pudieras ayudarnos en la guerra contra los mortifagos.

-Y también entrenarnos como una vez hiciste con él y con el padre de Harry.

Aléx simplemente los miró con cara de pocos amigos y dijo:

-Esto no es un hotel, no soy niñera de nadie ni recibo paga de maestro tampoco -dijo seriamente- eso significa no a lo primero y no a lo segundo.

Dio media vuelta y se dispuso a volver al taller cuando:

-¿Así que eso va a hacer, darle la espalda a quienes buscan ayuda? -preguntó Harry enfadado.

-Es más que ayuda lo que me pides, niño.

-Te estoy pidiendo esperanzas, igual que una vez se las diste a mi padre… -continuó, pero fue interrumpido súbitamente.

- A tu padre no le di esperanzas -dijo bajando la mirada- solo lo condené a una vida donde nunca podría encontrar la paz. Albus sabe exactamente a qué me refiero, vuelvan con él y díganselo.

-Él ya no está con nosotros -dijo tristemente Harry- el profesor Dumbledore fue asesinado el pasado mes de junio.

-Eso es imposible -dijo Aléx dándose vuelta bruscamente- yo mismo entrené a Dumbledore en las artes de la magia pura. Solo hay dos personas en todo el mundo que podrían matarlo, y a una de ellas la tienen frente a ustedes en este momento.

-Pero sin embargo así pasó- dijo Ron mientras desenrollaba el retrato de Dumbledore.

-Mi maestro -dijo seriamente el retrato en actitud de respeto- ¿podría tener unas palabras con usted en privado?

… FIN DE FLASHBACK …

-Esta vez sí que la hicimos -volvió a decir Ron.

… … …

La sala común de la casa de Gryffindor estaba desierta a esas horas de la noche, como era de esperarse, salvo por dos figuras sentadas en los sillones y alumbradas por las llamas del fuego encendido en el hogar.

-Nada de nada -dijo cansada Ginny, dejando caer a un costado un pesado volumen- no pensé que fuese tan difícil dar con un término teniendo toda la biblioteca de Hogwarts a nuestra disposición.

-Yo solo he encontrado lo mismo que el pasado año -dijo Hermione, y comenzó a recitar- Horcrux: la más malvada de las invenciones mágicas…no debemos dar ninguna información…bah!

-Nada que nos enseñe a destruirlos -corroboró la pelirroja.

-Bueno…creo que solo nos queda entrar a la sección prohibida -comentó con desgana Hermione.

-¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Hermione Granger? -bromeó la menor de los Weasley.

-¡Ginny no es momento para bromas! -le reprendió su amiga- no ves que en este momento Harry y Ron están prófugos de la ley y necesitan nuestra ayuda.

Hubo un largo silencio…

-Estás preocupada por Ron eh -dijo con una media sonrisa Ginny.

-Bueno…¡si por supuesto! -Hermione dijo esto avergonzada- igual que lo estoy por Harry.

Ginny simplemente rió. Otro largo silencio…las cosas no estaban tan diferentes como se podría haber esperado en Hogwarts, aunque había detalles bastante notorios.

La cantidad de alumnos había disminuido, por ejemplo, pero solo en los cursos inferiores. La mayoría del alumnado de cuarto para arriba había regresado nuevamente. Por otro lado estaba el hecho de que la vigilancia se había intensificado notoriamente, postrando aurores en cada entrada y salida tanto de los terrenos como del castillo. También había más rondas nocturnas de prefectos y los fantasmas del castillo patrullaban permanentemente los pasillos. Las salidas a Hogsmeade habían sido suspendidas hasta nuevo aviso, según Mc.Gonagall. La restricción para los entrenamientos de Quidditch era también notoria.

Pero por sobretodo el alumnado se encontraba pendiente de las últimas noticias acerca de lo referente a Potter y Weasley. En general, todas las casas, excepto un grupo de Slytherin, defendían la inculpabilidad de Harry y de Ron. Por supuesto sus amigos más cercanos eran bombardeados a preguntas y el alumnado femenino no dejaba de ver a estos dos jóvenes como un par de héroes de guerra. Esto ponía histéricas también a Hermione y Ginny.

-Bueno, creo que no vale la pena continuar -dijo Hermione.

-¿Y qué hay con la sección prohibida?

-Mañana tenemos ronda de prefectas por la noche, ¿qué te parece si aprovechamos para sacar algunos libros?

-Muy bien… entonces será mañana.

…

-Todavía no logro comprender maestro ¿cuál es la diferencia entre haber entrenado a su padre y entrenarlo a él? -preguntó seriamente el retrato de Dumbledore.

-Lo sabes muy bien asi que basta de hipocresía -dijo enfadado Aléx - James se encontraba en una situación desesperada, peligraba incluso su salud mental…él encontró en mi un amigo y yo encontré un amigo en él.

… FLASHBACK …

Su padre había estado todo el tiempo atrás, a unos metros, hablando con un hombre ya entrado en años y otro joven. Cuando terminaron de hablar, el joven se acerco lentamente a donde estaba James, con la mirada de los otros dos clavadas en la escena. Su cara mostraba a un hombre de unos 28 años, pero por alguna razón, sus ojos eran los de una persona que había vivido ya mucho sobre esta tierra. Alto y delgado se colocó al lado de un James Potter de 12 años de edad.

-¿Cómo te llamas jovencito? -le preguntó seriamente, mirando hacia el atardecer.

-Mi… mi madre me llama Jimmy -dijo el otro sin inmutarse.

-Te he preguntado tu nombre -dijo el otro calmadamente- no cómo te llamaba tu madre.

-Jimmy…así me llama ella -repitió el pequeño.

-Tu madre murió, puedes ver su cuerpo en el cajón frente a ti -le dijo el joven, por alguna razón sus palabras no sonaron crueles.

-Ella…ella… -algunas lágrimas pugnaban por salir de los ojos marrones de James.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-James Potter…

-Bien James, es un placer conocerte -dijo el otro ahora mirándole mientras le acercaba su mano a modo de saludo- mi nombre es Aléxandros…pero puedes llamarme Aléx.

- Aléx -repitió lentamente James mientras se daba media vuelta para mirarlo.

-Así es… yo practico desde hace mucho el arte de la magia pura.

-¿Magia…pura? -pronunció lentamente el jovencito pelinegro.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza

-He encontrado un discípulo -dijo ahora mirando hacia la puesta de sol en el horizonte- considérate afortunado.

… FIN DE FLASHBACK …

-Todo esto viene de lejos…

-¿Acaso Harry no se encuentra en una situación desesperada también? -preguntó el hombre del retrato- y solo tiene 17años, no se cuanto más podrá soportar sin enloquecer.

-Ya te lo dije una vez…se puede volver del umbral de la locura…

-Pero no viene al caso, ¡el solo cuenta con una vida mortal por Merlín!

-Ya basta, si me lo pides lo haré -declinó finalmente el joven- pero te lo advierto: viviste en carne propia las consecuencias de la práctica de la magia pura, viste lo que produjo en James, no me haré responsable de lo que resulte de este chico durante y después del entrenamiento.

-Con eso me basta -concluyó satisfecho Dumbledore- le estás dando una gran esperanza, no solo a estos chicos, sino a todo el mundo. Espero que sepas cuidarlos.

-Ya los veo bastante mayorcitos como para cuidarse solos -comentó Aléx torciendo una mueca como una sonrisa siniestra- de cualquier forma no te preocupes, nada ajeno al entrenamiento les hará daño.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-Están conmigo -dijo simplemente- con eso bastará.


	12. El Libro No Debe Ser Encontrado

CAPÍTULO DUODÉCIMO: "El Libro No Debe ser Encontrado"

-Aquí estaremos bien -dijo Regulus Black sentandose en una larga mesa en el comedor de la Mansión Black en el nº12 de Grimmauld Place.

-¡Oh Regulus -sollozaba Narcissa- no sabes la alegría que me da verte vivo!

-A mi también me alegra verte prima -dijo el hermano de Sirius con una sonrisa.

-¿Pero cómo pasó esto? -inquirió Draco- a mi me dijeron que te habían matado luego de desertar de los mortifagos…

-¿Quién dijo semejante cosa?

-El Señor Oscuro nos lo dijo al antiguo grupo -comentó Snape- igualmente, eso no explica qué te sucedió a ti.

-Digamos que me arrepentí de haber ingresado al bando del Lord…

-¡Bah! Entonces solo eres un cobarde desertor que…

-Callate Draco, nosotros también huímos por si no te diste cuenta -se quejó su madre.

-¿Cómo que hullen? -preguntó Regulus- ¿Qué ha estado pasando por aquí?

-Primero lo primero -dijo Snape- quiero saber qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo…

Hubo un laro y expectante silencio hasta que Regulus Black comenzó a relatar:

-Me había puesto en marcha con una difícil misión una vez tomada mi decisión dejar la militancia mortífaga. Lo que hice durante esta misión contra Voldemort no lo diré ahora, pero solo les diré que no la terminé. Estaba seguro que moriría en el camino, pero sucedió algo que no me esperaba para nada. Estando viajando por Sudamérica fui capturado y encarcelado por un grupo de militares de un país muggle. Yo me encontraba extremadamente débil, me tomaron por sorpresa, rompieron mi varita y sin más me llevaron a una carcel. Allí permanecí hasta hace unos meses, cuando se me presentó la oportunidad de escapar y no dudé en tomarla…

-Entonses…-inquirió Snape.

-Escapé y vine cuanto más rápido pude hasta Inglaterra. Llegué hace unas horas. No me esperaba encontrar la casa deshabitada y menos verlos a ustedes en este estado…¿qué pasó aquí todo este tiempo?

-Sientate y escucha sin interrumpir, hay mucho para decir…

Al mismo tiempo que esto sucedía un grupo de aurores estaba a punto de emboscar a un Ron Weasley desesperado por alcanzar a Harry Potter, en el norte de Escocia.

… … …

-¿Asi que todavía siguen por aquí eh? -dijo Aléx saliendo de la herrería.

-¿Qué pasó? -se apresuró a preguntar Ron- ¿Qué haremos nosotros?

-Calma chico, tengo una propuesta que hacerles…

-Te escuchamos -dijo Harry.

-Aquí no, mejor vamos a mi casa, nadie nos molestará allí.

… … …

-¿Debo suponer que seguimos en la misma situación Wormtail? -inquirió Lord Voldemort a su basallo que se encontraba en ese momento acurrucado frente a él.

-Señor, los informes nos indican que Potter y Weasley están en este momento en las Tierras Altas…

Voldemort se sobresaltó en este punto:

-¿Tierras Altas dijiste? -preguntó casi gritando- ¿No serán las Highlands verdad?

-Eso mismo señor, aunque todavía no sabemos qué hay allí, solo esperamos órdenes suyas para actuar.

-Después de tanto tiempo…no creí volver a enfrentarme de nuevo a esto. -meditó Tom Ryddle- Estos Potter, siempre molestando, siempre inmiscuyendose en mis planes… me he enfrentado a tres generaciones de ellos. Por supuesto no son más que un mero juego para mi, pero ya comienzan a agotar mi paciencia.

-Señor…

-Formulen un buen plan de ataque y tráiganlo para que les de mi aprobación, no quiero nada precipitado esta vez.

-Si Señor -dijo Petigrew saliendo de la oscura habitación.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la Mansión Ryddle sintió una presencia de calidez que hace poco había sentido.

-¿Recuerdas cuánto disfrutabas jugar con Harry cuando era solo un bebé, Peter? -dijo Lily Evans a su espalda.

… … …

Era ya bien entrada la noche en Hogwarts y ya todos debían estar en la cama, aunque dos figuras -no- se veían escurrirce por la sección prohibida de la biblioteca, acompañadas por una ligera luz que emanaban sus varitas.

-¿Qué tal, has encontrado algo? -le pregunto Hermione a Ginny.

-Nada de nada…

-Yo no puedo creer que ya hallamos agotado todos los libros de la sección prohibida -dijo la castaña.

-Si, es más pequeña de lo que creí -acotó la Weasley- sobretodo si buscamos un tema tan específico como los Horcruxes.

-Mejor volvemos, antes de que llegue la próxima ronda de aurores.

Estaban ya dispuestas a taparce con la capa de Harry cuando Ginny tropezó con una baldosa floja.

-¿Estás bién? -preguntó Hermione ayudandole a levantarse.

-Sí, solo fue un raspón.

-Oye mira eso -dijo la castaña señalando a la baldosa.

Parecía ser un espacio hueco en el suelo, con ayuda de un wingarum leviosa lograron levantar la pesada roca descubriendo un pesado volumen color negro y muy antiguo. Se titulaba únicamente "ARGENTO"


	13. Alianza Renovada

CAPÍTULO DECIMOTERCERO: Alianza renovada

-¿Es cierto todo lo que contaron? -preguntó atónito Regulus.

-Completamente -afirmó Narcissa.

-Pero…¿cómo es que asesinaste a Dumbledore, acaso estás idiota? -le gritó a Snape.

-Ya te he dicho, me pridió expresamente que lo hiciera. Además ya le había hecho un voto inquebrantable a Draco.

-La vida de Dumbledore nos habría servido más que la tuya, te lo aseguro -dijo secamente el hermano de Sirius.

-¡Reg! -se escandalizó su prima- ¿qué estás diciendo?

-¿No lo entienden verdad? El único que podría haberme ayudado era Dumbledore…y ahora está muerto.

-Bueno, sea lo que sea…lo único que sé es que Dumbledore me pidió que lo hiciera pues sería la única forma de que Potter encontrara lo Horcruxes.

Regulus se puso de pié de un salto.

-¿Qué sabes tu de eso?

-Nada, solo eso me dijo Dumbledore.

-Mmm…tal vez no esté todo perdido.

… … …

Los mortifagos de más alto rango, es decir, los que conformaban el círculo interno de "confianza" de Lord Voldemort se encontraban en ese momento reunido en una amplia habitación, sentado en torno a una mesa rectangular. Claramente la habitación era destinada a reuniones, y ese caso no era la excepción.

A pesar de que estaban reunidos en un sitio seguro y solo habría mortifagos entre ellos (salvo el mismísimo Lord), todos usaban máscaras aún en presencia de su amo. Esta era una de las reglas fundamentales que se habían planteado desde el principio los que alguna vez fueron conocidos como Caballeros de Walpurgis; y no una pauta sin ton ni sol: el mantener las identidades en secreto aún entre ellos formando un sistema jerárquico piramidal era muy útil. Asi, en caso de que un alto cargo muriera o presindiera de su jerarquía el siguiente en orden lo sucedería. Además se evitaban la sospecha continua de espías y traidores; es un sistema que aún organizaciones muggles terroristas como ETA, y muchas agencias de inteligencia de diferentes países, ponían en práctica.

-¿Alguien quiere decirme cuál es el objeto de esta reunión extraordinaria? -preguntó uno de los enmascarados.

Sabían que habían sido reunidos por orden de Voldemort, pues habían sentido el ardor característico de la marca tenebrosa tatuada en el brazo, pero desconocían el por qué del encuentro.

-Todo a su tiempo mis fieles mortifagos, todo a su tiempo…-se escuchó la vos del Lord apareciendo este en medio de una sombra negra.

-Mi Lord -respondieron todos con una profunda reverencia.

-Mortífagos, el motivo de esta visita es comunicarles mi desición de comenzar finalmente la conquista de este país.

Hubo un grito ahogado generalizado y se podían ver los ojos como platos a traves de las ranuras de las máscaras.

-Eso quiere decir… -comentó uno.

-Si, atacaremos finalmente el ministerio en poco tiempo. Pero antes queda una cuestión por resolver.

-Perdone mi indiscreción mi Lord, pero quisiera conocer es cuestión.

-¿Tan ansiosa estás Bella? -preguntó Ryddle con una sonrisa- recuerda: la madre de toda ciencia es la paciencia.

-Señor, siempre he seguido todos sus sabios consejos al pié de la letra, mi única intensión es aniquilar todo lo que entorpezca su camino y darle así una victoria aplastante.

-Tranquilízate Bella, todo intento de destruirme al final resulta como una debil telaraña tejida a mis piés. No obstante te complaceré: el motivo de este retraso es mi deseo de destruír cuanto antes al joven Harry Potter.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y bajaron las vistas. El hecho de que un niño de 17 años halla logrado sobrevivir en repetidas ocasiones, incluso estar a punto de destruir a su señor, era motivo de vergüenza para todos.

-Mi Lord, ¿hay algún motivo en especial para retrasar su gran plan de conquista? -inquierió otro encapuchado tímidamente.

-Ninguno en especial no…simplemente es una táctica. Por supuesto que me causaría notable placer acabar con ese condenado chico, pero hacerlo antes de mi alzamiento creará tal reaccion en cadena en la gente que tomar el control del ministerio sera como dejar caer una pieza de dominó una contra otra. Después de todo, Harry Potter no ha sido más que una diversión en mi camino hacia la gloria.

-Señor, yo misma me encargaré de conseguirle a Potter para que tenga el placer de destruirlo con sus propias manos.

-Se que no me volverás a fallar Bella, pero procura no matarlo antes de tenerlo conmigo. Hay muchas maneras de destruir a un hombre -dijo pensando en aquel paladín de los sangre sucia Albus Dumbledore. -sacrificaremos a Harry Potter para celebrar mi ascenso al poder.

A continuación una fría risa que helaba la sangre se escucho por todo el recinto. La sesión había conluído.

… … …

Se alzaba la noche sobre las Tierras Altas. Tres personas estaban sentadas en torno a una mesa. Los restos de comida hacían pensar que acababan de terminar su cena. La casa en la que se encontraban le recordaba a Harry a la de Hagrid, no por ser pequeña, sino por su ambiente acogedor.

Aléx había escuchado atentamente el relato de Harry y Ron, desde su primer año en Hogwarts hasta el día anterior. Cuando Harry había terminado de hablar ya era pasada la medianoche.

-Entonces lo que quieres es mi ayuda para acabar con Voldemort -dijo Aléx, no era una pregunta. A estas alturas ni a Harry ni a Ron le sorprendieron que el hombre no temía pronunciar el nombre del Señor Oscuro.

-Va más allá de quererla o no. Le aseguro que si no fuera menester que nos de una mano no estaría aquí molestándolo. -dijo Harry mientras Aléx le miraba a los ojos.

-Buena respuesta -dijo sonriente- está bien, te ayudaré. Pero te lo advierto, no será nada facil, no solo voy a ayudarte, tendré que enseñarte a pelear e ir más allá todavía.

-¿Más allá?

-Miren -dijo Aléx resoplando- les diré lo mismo que le dije a James cuando comenzó el entrenamiento: no alcanza con que le enseñe a pelear. La lucha no solo se gana con la fuerza, también con la inteligencia. No quedará parado el más fuerte, ni el más inteligente, sino el que sepa pelear y pensar al mismo tiempo, libre de toda pretención personal o juicios de valores, el que sepa adelantarce a los movimientos del enemigo. Debes pensar como piensa él, si el es despiadado tu debes serlo el doble, si no tienes todo esto presente jamás podrás vencer. Pero para que todo esto funcione debo enseñarte en conjunto con la lucha una manera de pensar. Yo no soy un maestro de lucha, ni de duelo, yo enseño artes mágicas y muggles por igual, conmigo aprenderán a defenderse y a defender a los que quieren, pero si no pongo algo inteligente en esas cabezas suyas, si no les doy un motivo para luchar, esa fuerza que conseguiran se desbordará para mal de todos.

-En definitiva nos enseñará a seguir el lado correcto de la lucha -comentó Ron.

-Yo no he dicho eso, yo les mostraré los caminos posibles y les proporcionaré las armas para atravezarlos. El cómo elijan seguir sus caminos es su decisión…siempre y cuando no me involucre a mi, entonces me veré obligado a intervenir.

-¿Pero piensa enseñarnos todo eso en tan poco tiempo? -preguntó Harry- tengo entendido que mi padre estuvo muchos años bajo su tutela.

-Ahí es donde se pone difícil -dijo torsiendo en una mueca su desagradable sonrisa característica- tendremos que avanzar rápido y saltarnos algunas lecciones para salir victoriosos. No es como hubiera querido, pero el tiempo apremia. Pero, es imprescindible que sigan mis órdenes al pié de la letra, si no lo que les enseñe no dará resultado.

-Está bien, confiamos en usted -dijo Ron.

-Lo dices tan fácilmente, te aseguro que luego te lo pensarás mejor…-contestó Aléx sonriendole.

-No tengo miedo -respondió Ron.

-Lo tendrás, ya verás como lo tendrás…

-Yo tengo algo de miedo, no puedo mentir, pero igual seguiré.

-¿Tienes algo de miedo? -le dijo Aléx a Harry ahora más sonriente- no, todavía no tienes suficiente miedo. Pero basta de charla, ya se hizo tarde y mañana comenzaremos temprano, lo mejor será que vallan a dormir, ya les mostraré dónde pueden quedarse.

Así pasó la noche en Highlands, nadie tenía idea de lo que significaba aceptar entrenarse por Aléx. Para él era renovar un pacto, el pacto que le había hecho a James, el que ahora recobraba a través de Harry. Y todo esto recién comenzaba…


	14. Cuerpo, Mente y Alma

CAPITULO DECIMOCUARTO: "Cuerpo, Mente y Alma"

La luz de la mañana se iba escurriendo por la ventana, como una serpiente que reptaba por el cuarto hasta llegar al pie de la cama. Subía por esta cual hiedra que se enredaba en un tronco. Las cortinas de la cama estaban corridas, luz verde para que esta energía formada de ondas y materia fotones que viajaban a 300.000 km/segundo (suficiente para dar siete vueltas al globo) llegara a los ojos de la joven pelirroja que dormía plácidamente.

Poco a poco el estado de conciencia iba tomando el control de su psiquis y se alejaba de los brazos de Morpheo. Recordó entonces lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y se levantó de la cama bruscamente.

…FLASHBACK…

Era ya bien entrada la noche en Hogwarts y ya todos debían estar en la cama, aunque dos figuras -no- se veían escurrirce por la sección prohibida de la biblioteca, acompañadas por una ligera luz que emanaban sus varitas.

-¿Qué tal, has encontrado algo? -le pregunto Hermione a Ginny.

-Nada de nada…

-Yo no puedo creer que ya hallamos agotado todos los libros de la sección prohibida -dijo la castaña.

-Si, es más pequeña de lo que creí -acotó la Weasley- sobretodo si buscamos un tema tan específico como los Horcruxes.

-Mejor volvemos, antes de que llegue la próxima ronda de aurores.

Estaban ya dispuestas a taparce con la capa de Harry cuando Ginny tropezó con una baldosa floja.

-¿Estás bién? -preguntó Hermione ayudandole a levantarse.

-Sí, solo fue un raspón.

-Oye mira eso -dijo la castaña señalando a la baldosa.

Parecía ser un espacio hueco en el suelo, con ayuda de un wingarum leviosa lograron levantar la pesada roca descubriendo un pesado volumen color negro y muy antiguo. Se titulaba únicamente "ARGENTO"

De repente, un sonido de golpe, y al momento había una pila de libros tirados en el suelo y una pequeña silueta felina se alejaba del lugar.

-La Sra. Norris -dijo Hermione con voz queda- mejor nos vamos, Filch no tardará en llegar.

-¿Y qué hacemos con el libro?

-Lo llevaré conmigo y lo leeremos mañana por la mañana, que es sábado.

…FIN DEL FLASHBACK…

Bajó rápida la escalera y se encontró a su compañera bebiendo una tasa de café en uno de los sillones de la sala común. Ella se dio vuelta al oir ruidos.

-¿Qué hora es? -preguntó Ginny.

-Temprano, deben ser como las 7.

-Valla -suspiró- desde que se fueron no logro conciliar un sueño profundo.

-Si, a mi también me pasa.

Se quedaron en silencio solo unos intantes, se miraron y sonrieron.

-Voy a traer el libro -dijo Hermione como si todo estuviera entendido.

-Aquí te espero.

… … …

El día apenas comenzaba en el pequeño pueblo de las Tierras Altas, pero para el herrero del pueblo, la actividad ya había empezado hacía mucho tiempo. Para él la mañana era un momento cuasi sagrado del día: se levantaba temprano, salía a recorrer a trote el pueblo y aprovechaba a comprar algunos periódicos, volvía a su residencia y desayunaba mientras leía un poco.

Cuando el reloj marcó las 6:30 consideró el momento apropiado para despertar a sus huéspedes. Se dirigió a una habitación no tan pequeña donde había dado cama a sus nuevos discípulos y entró. La luz ya entraba por la ventana, pero ellos seguían durmiendo, hacía mucho tiempo que no descanzaban bien.

-Ya es hora de levantarce -dijo en un susurro apenas audible, y como por arte de magia, en ese momento Harry Potter y Ron Weasley abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo.

-He preparado desayuno, si se dan prisa no se hechará a perder -dijo simplemente Aléx- pero antes por favor dense un baño, apesta aquí.

-Oye lo siento, pero resulta que en el camino no hemos tenido la oportunidad de ducharnos todos los días, ¿sabes?. Hey ¿me estás escuchando?, ¡hey! -gritó Ron, pero Aléx ya había abandonado la habitación.

-¿Puedes creer a este tipo?

-Tranquilo Ron -dijo Harry en tono conciliador mientras se levantaba y salía él también- hace mucho que no tiene visitas, por lo que se ve. Además nos está ayudando, trata de ser amable con él.

-Intentaré -dijo el pelirrojo mientras se desperezaba- Oye, ¿tu adonde vas ahora?

-A darme un baño, tu baja a desayunar y luego vas también.

… … …

Una vez que ambos estaban aseados y desayunados, Aléx los llevó a otra habitación de su casa. Esta era una gran y desordenada biblioteca. De hecho parecía ser más grande de lo que se veía por fuera de la casa, pero esto ya no soprendió a Harry.

-Hermione se volvería loca en este lugar -dijo Ron riendo.

-¿Lo dices por la cantidad de libros antiguos o por lo desordenados que están? -dijo Harry también sonriendo.

-He intentado varias veces ordenar el lugar, pero me es imposible -comentó Aléx escuetamente- siempre vengo a por uno o varios libros diferentes y al final se vuelven a mezclar.

-¿Y para qué estamos aquí? -quiso saber Harry.

-Para comenzar con su entrenamiento.

-¿Libros? Yo pensé que las clases serían algo más práctico -dijo Harry, mientras Ron se dirigía hacia algo que le había llamado la atención.

-Si, supuse que nos enseñarías algo para luchar contra los mortifagos -dijo Ron ahora sosteniendo en sus manos una espada envainada- ¿por qué no nos enseñas a manejar esto eh?

-¡No toque eso! -dijo duramente Aléx, pero sin gritar.

Ron lo dejó rápidamente sobre una mesa donde la había encontrado. La espada en cuestión era similar a una katana, aunque en realidad era varios centímetro más larga. Eran del tipo "tachi" largas, más antiguas, pesadas y difíciles de manejar que el modelo clásico "uchigatana" que el lector habrá visto en alguna película.

-Primero deberán aprender a manejar esto -dijo Aléx dandole un leve coscorrón a Ron en la cabeza- luego aprenderán a manejar esto otro.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Mente, cuerpo y alma. Recuerdenlo, es esencial entrenar estos tres aspectos del ser humano, pues son estos los que lo constituyen. La materia y la forma, así decía Aristóteles, en su confunto forman el alma.

-Ya veo, comenzar a instruirnos culturalmente para después avanzar a entrenarnos físicamente.

-Pero no podemos estar perdiendo tiempo sin hacer nada contra Voldemort -dijo Ron, quien ya se había acostumbrado a pronunciar ese nombre.

-No espero doctorarlos en filosofía -contestó Aléx- pero es necesario que se instruyan aunque sea mínimamente. Comenzarán por Platón y Aristóteles, luego avanzarán a otros más complejos como Hegel. Y luego…veremos.

-¿Es realmente necesario? -dijo Harry imaginando toneladas de lectura aburrida.

-Es imprescindible -dijo el otro- ¿cómo esperan comprender el concepto básico de la magia pura sin entender las descripciones acerca del hombre, y el alma que realizan los griegos antiguos; cómo esperas entender que debes usar tu poder de manera moderada y responsable, ya que toda acción tiene una reacción, si no entiendes la dialéctica hegeliana antes?

Harry y Ron se quedaron mudos ante esta explicación y tantos conceptos que desconocían y francamente caresían de importancia para ellos.

-Comenzaremos por Platón, un poco de la Apología de Sócrates...La República…y por supuesto la Teoría de las Ideas -dijo Aléx pensativo- claro que no espero que lean y entiendan estas obras de la noche a la mañana asi que les seleccionaré lecturas importantes y les ayudaré a entenderlas.

Sería un primer día de entrenamiento muy largo…muy largo…

… … …

Mientras tanto, en Hogwarts, las dos jóvenes observaban el libro que tenian frente suyo, con asombro.

-Esto es…

-¡Aquí hay magia muy avanzada! -dijo Hermione sin poder creer lo que veía- explica todo, quiero decir, no solo cómo se conjuran las maldiciones imperdonables, sino también cómo se crearon en un primer lugar.

-Me pregunto si…-dijo Ginny mientras daba vueltas a las páginas- ¡aquí!

Escrito como títlo, con las letras negras y una caligrafía perfecta propia de un manuscrito antiguo se leía: HORCRUX


	15. El Némesis Interior

Normal 0 21 false false false ES-AR X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- / Font Definitions / font-face font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0; / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman","serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-language:ES; .MsoChpDefault mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-size:10.0pt; mso-ansi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt; page Section1 size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

**N/A: Muy buenas, acá subo otra tanda de caps. Les comento que estoy publicando un fic precuela de este, que se llama "James Potter y los Merodeadores", el que quiera pasarse a leerlo y dejar un review es bienvenido, y el que quiera leerlo simplemente, también.**

**Madrileño: q tal todo? Me alegra que te guste mi fic y que te genere intriga saber qué pasará, aunque creeme que no es mi intención dejarte en ascuas con lo que vendrá. Las últimas 2 semanas actualizé poco y nada porque estuve con exámenes y practicamente no tuve tiempo de hacer nada. Por suerte eso ya terminó, por lo menos hasta fines de noviembre. Por otro lado, estoy actualizando de a tandas de 3 o 4 caps por varias razones: una de ellas es que si subiera todo junto de una sola vez, entonces tendrías que esperar mucho más para los nuevos caps que estoy escribiendo. De esta manera se hace, creo, un poco más llevadero. Digamos que argumento algo parecido a los que dijo WB respecto de la sexta película, claro que ellos tienen raones diferentes, no se si se entiende...**

**Bueno, sin más, los dejo con el cap, saludos desde Buenos Aires, escuchando Creedence...cotton fields in my home...**

_CAPÍTULO DECIMOQUINTO: "El Némesis Interior"_

-Esto no puede ser verdad -se decía Johanan con una tez pálida como la nieve- no pudo haber pasado, es inconcebible.

Tenía frente a su despacho cientos no, miles de archivos y ficheros donde habían quedado documentadas antiguas misiones encargadas a los aurores. Iba acompañado por otra auror, compañera de él desde hacía un tiempo, quien se había ganado su confianza llegando ahora a ser su mano derecha.

-Si me dijeras qué es lo que descubriste…tal vez sería más fácil que te ayudara -dijo cansina.

-No entiendes Kim -le contestó su superior- toda esta información me demuestra que en la década de los '70, por lo menos dos sujetos que hasta ahora permanecían anónimos se valieron de recursos del departamento de aurores, y con el aval del ministerio realizaron varias misiones de espionaje, en carácter encubierto, en nombre de Inglaterra. ¡Incluso llegaron a meterse con otros gobiernos muggles!

-¿Cómo pudo haber sucedido esto? -dijo Kim ahora sorprendida- no, debes estar equivocado.

-¿Equivocado? -dijo el otro en plan sarcástico- solo mira esto.

Le pasó una pila entera de documentos.

-Autorizaciones de desembolso de recursos financieros ministeriales, autorizaciones ilimitadas para la creación de transladores, inmunidad diplomática ilimitada, licencia para la utilización de maldiciones imperdonables, acceso a la totalidad de la red flú, viajes a todas partes del globo, misiones encubiertas, infiltración en el gobierno de los Estados Unidos y otros de Sudamérica… -comenzó a enumerar Johanan.

-Está todo aquí -corroboró la otra- pero…pero…

-…acceso ilimitado a todos los recursos del Departamento de Misterios, sabotaje de pruebas nucleares realizadas por gobiernos muggles, infiltración en la guerra de Vietnam -terminó Johanan- y la lista sigue y sigue…

-Pero, ¿quiénes son estas personas a las que se les dieron tantas libertades? -preguntó Kim.

-Mira, al principio resulto increíblemente difícil ubicarlos, ya que en todos los archivos simplente aparecían ambos como "sujeto no identificado, anónimo, desconocido, etc…" pero al final di con dos nombres.

-Y esto son…

-Uno de ellos se hace llamar Aléx Hyde, un nombre falso obviamente.

-Y bastante irónico -dijo la otra (n/a: Eduard Hyde es el nombre del alter ego del Dr. Henry Jeckill en la famosísima novela de Stevenson, El Extraño Caso del Dr. Jeckill y Mr. Hyde. Hyde representa todo lo malo dentro de su persona, su lado oscuro. Además, si le cabiamos la y griega por i latina queda Hide, que en inglés significa "oculto").- ¿pero quién es el otro?

-Se que esto te parecerá chocante…a mi me molestó mucho cuando lo vi…pero…

-Vamos, solo dilo de una buena vez.

-El nombre que llegó hasta mi es el de…James Potter.

… … …

La vida en la Mansión Ryddle era verdaderamente más tumultosa que de costumbre. Luego del aviso que el Lord había dado a sus mortifagos, estos no dejaban de ir y venir, ultimando detalles para la pronta conquista de Inglaterra. Todo esto parecía molestar en demasía a un hombre pequeño, que aparentaba ser más viejo de lo que en verdad era, y cuyo semblante siempre se encontraba nervioso.

Peter Petigrew se hallaba meditando en ese momento en su habitación, preguntándoce cómo podría estar pasando esto.

-Debo de estar volviendome loco -se repetía una y otra vez.

-Los muertos no reviven, los muertos no pueden volver a la vida…

Había tenido ya más de un encuentro con sus antiguos amigos, Lily y James Potter. No entendía qué era lo que pasaba, pero ya había descartado la posibilidad de ser alguna clase de alucinación. Lo que estaba viviendo era tan real como él mismo, y solo vaticinaba problemas.

-No intentes buscar más respuestas de las que en verdad hay, Warmtail. -dijo la voz de James Potter parrado frente a su ventana.

Peter cerró los ojos con fuerza y murmuró como negando lo que sucedía; lentamente fue girando su cuerpo hasta abrir los ojos y verlo realmente.

-¿Por qué?...¿qué es lo que está pasando? -dijo con voz débil.

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo -respondió Potter- desde cuando tu voz suena tan patética.

-¿Qué…

-Podía ser que Peter Petigrew fuera un desastre a la hora de hacer magia, podía ser humillante para cualquier actividad física, incluso podía ser una persona extremadamente nerviosa -habló seriamente su difunto amigo- pero jamás su voz iba a sonar de esa manera. No, el Peter que yo recuerdo era una persona, a pesar de no aparentarlo, valiente, leal a sus amigos, y con una fuerza de voluntad increíble.

-No…-Wormtail le respondió ya olvidando que hablaba con un muerto, simplemente conversando- yo no lo veo así, lo pintas todo muy fácil pero yo solo no era nada…no soy nada…

-Ninguno de nosotros era capaz de sobrevivir a nada por nosotros mismos, por eso nos agrupamos bajo una sola bandera, nos apoyamos mutuamente y nos sentíamos orgullosos -fue diciendo James a medida que aumentaba el tono de su voz- de que nos llamaran LOS MERODEADORES.

-¡MENTIRA! -gritó ahora wormtail con expresión de enfado de la que nadie le creería capaz- esos eran ustedes, ustedes solos podían permitirce ese lujo, al final yo solo era un simple lacayo.

-Tu me salvaste la vida una vez -lo cortó James con voz fría- ¿lo recuerdas verdad? Y no solo a mi, a Moony, a Padfoot y también a las chicas. Te arriesgaste y diste lo mejor de ti por tus amigos, asi que no vengas con cuentos de autocompasión. Vales más de lo que crees Peter, y todavía estás a tiempo de demostrarlo...

Luego de estas palabras la puerta de su habitación se abrió y por ella entró un mortífago de menor rango que montaba guardia en el pasillo.

-¿Sucede algo? -preguntó con voz hosca.

-Nada -dijo Peter débilmente, luego se giró hacia la ventana, donde la figura de James Potter había desaparecido.

-¿Seguro? -dijo el otro- escuché unos gritos. Espero que no estés tramando nada, rata inmunda, porque sino…

En ese momento algo reaccionó dentro de Peter.

-¿Sino qué? -dijo mientras sacaba su varita y le apuntaba con ella- no voy a permitir que un vasallo de bajo nivel me falte el respeto.

Su voz había sonado tan potente y decidida que el mortífago se quedó pálido del miedo.

-Vete de aquí -dijo finalmente Wormtail- como se repita esto te la verás directamente con mi superior.

… … …

-Muy bien, para la próxima clase quiero que me entreguen un pergamino de 40cm acerca del modo implementación de encantamientos escudo sin utilizar la varita ni pronunciar palabra alguna -terminó el prof. Lupin.

Como profesor seguía desempeñando una labor excelente, igual que la realizada hace ya cuatro años, pero debido a los últimos sucesos se lo veía más viejo y fatigado que de costrumbre.

Afortunadamente su estado era ahora mejor que el que tenía antes de recibir la carta de Harry y de Ron, ya que en ese momento no tenían esperanza alguna de volver a verlos vivos. El hecho de haber especificado que se encontraban con "amigos" le reconfortaba en demasía.

-Prof. Lupin, señor -dijo tímidamente Ginny Weasley- quería preguntarle algo…

-Si, dime Ginny -contestó Lupin luego de haber dado por finalizada la clase de DCAO.

-Sabe, eh estado buscando algo de información, para trabajos escolares y eso, sabe…

-¿Si…?

-Bueno pues…me he topado con una palabra que en verdad no logro entender -"el viejo truco, nunca falla" pensó la pelirroja.

-¿Qué palabra es esa? -inquirió.

-Es "argento" -dijo inocentemente- ¿usted no sabrá qué significa verdad?

Hubo un instante de silencio, luego Remus pareció sobresaltarse en sobremanera y una sombra de viejos amargos recuerdos cruzó su mirarda.

-¿Dónde…dónde escuchaste eso? -dijo casi gritando.

En ese momento Ginny recordó el plan de Hermione, si reaccionaba de manera hostil era posible que intentara llevarce el libro, por lo que debería desviar la conversación.

-En un libro de alquimia muggle que hay en la biblioteca, creo que ellos la llaman química…o algo por el estilo -dijo Ginny cohibida.

-Ahh…- Lupin pareció tranquilizarce- era eso, se trata de la forma muggle de referirce a la plata, "argento" es "plata" en latín.

-¡Oh! -dijo- valla, eso lo explica todo. Muchas gracias -dijo despidiendoce.

Caminó a paso rápido hasta el gran salón, donde Hermione conversaba tranquilamente con Neville, él Luna, y algunos antiguos miembros del ya desparecido ED se habían hecho muy unidos durante lo que iba del curso. Y eso que ya iban a mediados de octubre. Muy pronto serían las primeras fiestas de Halloween que todos ellos pasaban sin Ron ni Harry en siete años.

Ginny se acercó y saludó a Neville, luego se dirigió a Hermione que la miraba inquisidoramente.

-Sea lo que sea que signifique… a Remus lo ha alterado -dijo directamente- creo que lo conoce de algún lado.

-Me lo temía, no tardará en darse cuenta que nosotras tenemos este libro, lo imaginé ya que él es el hombre con más conocimientos acerca de las artes oscuras que he conocido (aparte de Dumbledore).

Neville las miraba sin entender.

-Creo que lo mejor será trabajar rápido, comenzar a leerlo y aprender todo lo que se pueda, ya he intentado realizar un encantamiento para duplicar el libro pero fue imposible, está bien resguardado.

-Estaba pensando…-dijo Hermione mirando a Neville- creo que no somos las únicas que deberíamos aprender de todo esto.

Al decir esto sacó de su bolsillo una moneda dorada que Neville reconoció, el muchacho comprendió al instante que posiblemente el ED volviera a reunirce, una vez más.

… … …

La carne iba tomando un aroma delicioso a medida que se asaba en la cocina. Verdaderamente el haber cocinado para los Dursley por tantos años le había servido de mucho a Harry. Y tampoco se oían quejas de Ron o de Aléx.

-Estan avanzando rápido, estoy contento de su procedimiento -dijo tranquilamente Aléx mientras Ron esbozaba una sonrisa de suficiencia- pero también me preocupa -Ron dejó de sonreir.

-¿Cuál es el inconveniente?

-El entrenamiento debería ser realizado poco a poco, paso a paso -explicó el hombre misterioso- hay una serie de reglas a seguir saben…aunque nunca fui muy adepto a ellas.

Ante este último comentario Harry se interesó.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Es muy peligroso para ustedes mismos el aprender magia pura de una manera tan brusca. Llegará un momento en que deberán enfrentarce a su mayor enemigo…y no estoy completamente seguro de que saldrán airosos.

-Si te refieres a Voldemort o a los mortifagos te recuerdo que por eso es que estamos aquí -dijo Ron- para aprender cómo vencerles.

-Sus peores enemigos nunca han sido ni serán Voldemort ni los mortifagos, sus peores enemigos viven dentro suyo, sus peores enemigos son ustedes mismos.

-¿Y eso qué signi… -comenzó Harry pero fue interrumpido.

-No diré más del asunto por ahora…como decía antes, estan progresando muy rápido, en pocos días nos trasladaremos para yuxtaponer el entrenamiento físico al mental.

-¿Trasladarnos, a dónde iremos? -preguntó Ron.

-A un lugar especial Ron…ya lo verás, seguro que te gustará -dijo Aléx en una mueca que representaba un intento de sonrisa.

-¡Oigan, una lechuza viene hacia acá! -dijo repentinamente Harry.

Aléx se sobresaltó, y puso cara de enfado.

-No le escribieron a nadie diciendo donde estaban -los chicos no sabían si era una pregunta o una afirmación.

-¡Por supuesto que no! -dijo Ron también sobresaltado y enfadado- ¿nos tomas por idiotas?

-Has sido tu el que lo dijo, no yo -rebatió el otro.

-Ya basta -dijo Harry- sucede que no hemos encontrado forma alguna de hacernos inmarcables.

-Valla tontería, salir prófugos y olvidar algo tan elemental como eso.

La lechuza arrivó a la ventana en medio de los reproches de Aléx. Harry tomó el sobre que traía y se sobresaltó al reconocer al remitente…o mejor dicho los remitentes.

En el sobre se leía claramente con finas letra cursiva: R.A.B. y El Príncipe Mestizo.


	16. Los Viajantes Son Ahora Tres

Normal 0 21 false false false ES-AR X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- / Font Definitions / font-face font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0; / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman","serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-language:ES; .MsoChpDefault mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-size:10.0pt; mso-ansi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt; page Section1 size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

**XIV**

**"Los Viajantes Son Ahora Tres"**

_"Caminante, no hay camino; se hace el camino al andar. Y al volver la vista atrás, se ve la senda que nunca se ha de volver a pisar…" -Joan Manuel Serrat-_

Era un hermoso atardecer en las Highlands, los rayos del sol se filtraban por entre las nubes, dándole una tonalidad violácea al cielo, mientras del lado este ya se distinguía la oscuridad de la noche y con ella las estrellas. Aprovechando el hermoso día que ya terminaba, Aléx les había ofrecido a Harry y Ron realizar su jornada de entrenamiento fuera de la biblioteca, en el jardín. Hacía ya una hora y media, aproximadamente, que habían concluido su lectura y se encontraban conversando acerca de los días que vendrían.

-Hagan sus maletas -dijo Aléx con tono sereno- nos vamos mañana a media mañana.

-¿A dónde nos mudamos? -preguntó Harry con interés.

-Al norte, muy al norte -contestó- Lleven capas con ustedes pues navegaremos y es probable que pasemos frío.

-¿Navegar? -dijo Ron- ¿cómo que navegar, a dónde exactamente nos llevarás a completar nuestro entrenamiento?

-Ron, estás muy lejos de completar tu entrenamiento -dijo Aléx medio enfadado.

-Aléx… -dijo Harry cansinamente.

-Iremos a la isla Soay en el archipiélago de Santa Kilda, al norte de Escocia.

Ambos alumnos se quedaron de piedra, ¿era realmente necesario ir tan lejos?

-¿Es realmente necesario ir tan lejos?

-Absolutamente -dijo Aléx dando la conversación por finalizada- ahora preparen sus maletas y dejen fuera algo de ropa limpia.

-Si, si, la ropa de viaje, ya sabemos…

-No, hablo de alguna túnica elegante. Hoy por la noche iremos al festival que se realizará en el pueblo, ya que dentro de poco será Halloween.

--

La Madriguera se había convertido, desde la muerte de Sirius, en el nuevo cuartel de la Orden del Fénix. Por esta razón se encontraba mucho más transitada por magos y brujas durante el año que en épocas anteriores. En ese momento Alastor Moody se encontraba recostado en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar, descansando luego de una ronda de reconocimiento nocturna; aunque como siempre, se encontraba en "alerta permanente" siguiendo su filosofía.

De improvisto una lechuza se poso en el marco de la ventana y Moody se acerco cauteloso. El ave en cuestión era color pardo y traía una carta con el sello de la oficina de Aurores.

Minutos después de leerla Moody se acercó a la cocina.

-Lo lamento Molly pero no me quedaré a cenar -dijo con su voz ronca.

-¿Por qué no Alastor? -quiso saber la Sra. Weasley.

-Por alguna razón el nuevo jefe de la oficina de aurores requiere mi presencia.

El solo nombrar a Johanan en la madriguera creaba una atmósfera de parquedad en la residencia Weasley, todo desde el fallido arresto de Harry y Ron, que por supuesto había sido noticia de primera plana en El Profeta.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que Remus te acompañe? -preguntó preocupada Tonks- Johanan puede ser algo engañoso.

-Esta bien Nymphadora, gracias -dijo Ojoloco toscamente- conozco a Johanan, es un buen hombre, tan solo está en el bando equivocado.

-Como quieras…

Y sin decir mucho más, partió rumbo al Ministerio de Magia.

--

Atardecía también en los terrenos de Hogwarts y Ginny, Hermione, Luna y Neville volvían de pasar la tarde con Hagrid. Por alguna razón, la pelirroja y la castaña se encontraban más taciturnas que de costumbre. Iban bordeando el bosque prohibido, cuando ambas frenaron al mismo tiempo. Luna y Neville sospechaban que algo pasaba con sus dos amigas. Ginny calló de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a derramar silenciosas lágrimas, Hermione miraba seriamente el bosque.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Luna abandonando el aire de risueño típico de ella, al ver tan mal a su compañera.

-Miren el bosque -dijo Hermione con la voz quebrada- creo que ellos se aventuraron más veces y más profundo en el bosque que ninguno de nosotros.

Recién entonces Neville comenzó a comprender el por qué de la tristeza de las chicas, nunca habían estado tanto tiempo separadas de Ron y Harry.

-Estoy seguro que muy pronto regresarán con nosotros -intentó ayudar Neville- sanos y salvos para aventurarse una vez más.

-No…-dijo Ginny- algo pasará, lo sé.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Luna.

-Los veo…continuamente en sueños…sufriendo, heridos y tal vez…tal vez peor.

-Es como un presentimiento, en lo profundo del corazón que me dice que algo ira mal -dijo Hermione llorando ahora ella- siempre pasa algo las noches de Halloween, algo malo, el asesinato de los Potter, o el troll de Quirrell…

Luego de eso la situación se hizo incontrolable para Neville y Luna, quienes también sentían que algo malo se avecinaba. No sabían cuánta razón tenían.

--

Harry no dejaba de pensar si la decisión había sido la correcta. La carta que había recibido, perteneciente a RAB y al Príncipe Mestizo decía, resumidamente, que querían encontrarse con él cuanto antes, que tenían importante información que compartir; pero Aléx había sido terminante: "nada de correspondencia, ni siquiera te molestes en responderla, no quiero nada del exterior que los distraiga en sus primeros pasos aprendiendo magia pura".

Poco pudo decir para insistir, Aléx era quien les enseñaba, si ellos desobedecían, todas las esperanzas estarían perdidas.

-¿Listos? -preguntó un sorprendentemente animado Aléx.

-Si, ¿por qué tanto entusiasmo? -preguntó Harry.

-Siempre me han gustado estos festivales, son tan "a la antigua"… me traen buenos recuerdos y son muy divertidos.

-Eso está bien -comentó Ron con una sonrisa- siempre he pensado que nunca hay que perder la alegría.

-Y las ganas de comer -acotó Harry.

-Y las ganas de comer -confirmó su amigo.

--

El festival fue tan largo, que duró toda la noche, y hubo tanto que contar, tanto que festejar, y se cantaron tantas canciones, que sería imposible para el autor resumirlo. Tal vez en otro momento, más apropiado, se pueda profundizar en describir estas maravillosas fiestas de las Highlands. Lo único que se dirá en esta ocasión es que estas fiestas tenían la particularidad de renovar a la persona tanto física, mental como espiritualmente, en vez de fatigarla. Y esto justamente fue lo que sintieron Harry, Ron y Aléx, luego de semanas de arduo entrenamiento estaban como nuevos, y así partieron, rumbo al oeste para tomar una embarcación que los llevaría más lejos de sus amigos, pero más cerca de una esperanza en medio de la Guerra Sangrienta que libraba la magia.


	17. La Conversación de los Aurores

Normal 0 21 false false false ES-AR X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- / Font Definitions / font-face font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0; / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman","serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-language:ES; .MsoChpDefault mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-size:10.0pt; mso-ansi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt; page Section1 size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

XVIII

LA CONVERSACIÓN DE LOS AURORES

_"…No siempre están las milicias para defender gobiernos traidores, seamos libres y lo demás no importa nada…" -José de San Martín._

El cielo estrellado comenzaba a cubrirse de nubes cuando el ruido de una explosión sacudió las cercanías de una cabina telefónica maltrecha. Alastor Moody, ya del todo materializado en Londres se dirigió dentro del habitáculo para repetir el ritual de acceso al Ministerio de Magia del Reino Unido.

Al llegar al hall de entrada pudo ver la ya arreglada fuente de la "hermandad mágica". Una sombra de oscuridad atravesó su tez cuando le clavó los ojos; ese monumento siempre tenía el mismo efecto en él. Y es que Moody era uno de los tantos que no veía nada bueno en esa forma tan superior de pensar, y uno de los pocos en haberlo dicho más de una vez.

Enseguida se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el mago uniformado encargado de la revisión de varitas. Este, a pesar de reconocerlo al instante se vio obligado a repetir la rutina habitual.

Una vez superada esta barrera Moody se dirigió tranquilamente al ascensor que lo llevaría al Departamento de Entrada en Vigor de la Ley Mágica, en el nivel dos, donde se encontraba también el cuartel de Aurores de Gran Bretaña.

No importaba cuántas veces pasara por ese lugar, siempre le producía un sentimiento de añoranza el saber que alguna vez había pertenecido a esta institución. Rápidamente despejó su cabeza de estas ideas, obligándose a mirar a la realidad a la cara: el departamento de aurores no es lo que era antes, su reputación estaba siendo muy discutida y verdaderamente terminaban siendo una gran ayuda para los mortifagos a la hora de hacer valer su ineficacia.

La oficina de Aurores se encontraba muy desordenada en verdad, aunque Moody la recordaba exactamente igual de caótica que en los tiempos en que él era el encargado. Al final de un largo pasillo formado por filas y filas de escritorios con montones de papeles, y donde se cruzaban decenas de personas que iban y venían en sus asuntos, se encontraba la oficina del jefe de aurores: Alexis Johanan.

Moody tocó firmemente la puerta, pocos segundos después esta era abierta por una joven auror, alta y delgada, con el pelo largo y oscuro suelto.

-Señorita Waters -dijo con su habitual tono hosco- un placer verla nuevamente y en una sola pieza.

-Señor Moody -contestó la otra amablemente- lo mismo digo, ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

-Su amigo Johanan me pidió que viniera para charlar -dijo ahora tratando de ver al susodicho por sobre el hombro de la joven- ¿no sabrás qué se trae entre manos verdad?

-Lo lamento, pero se tanto o menos que usted…-contesto bajando la mirada con gesto preocupado- últimamente Lex, quiero decir, el sr. Johanan ha estado muy cansado. Creo que duerme muy pocas horas a la semana y apenas se toma ratos libres.

-Hablaré con él al respecto -dijo Moody, quien apreciaba mucho a Johanan, ya que había estado a su cargo cuando él fue ascendido a jefe de aurores.

-¿De verdad lo haría? -dijo la otra más complacida- se lo agradezco.

-Está bien -dijo Moody retomando sus tonos hoscos- ahora dime dónde se ha metido. Puedo ver que no está en su despacho- dijo señalando su ojo mágico.

-Salió hace un momento, tenía que decirle algo importante al señor ministro.

-Bueno, entonces lo esperaré dentro.

Sin más que agregar, se despidieron y Moody entro al despacho de Johanan.

--

"10 en punto luego de la cena en el lugar habitual"

"sean discretos"

Uno a uno, a lo largo del día habían sido informados. Todos habían sentido el ardor de la moneda hechizada en sus bolsillos. Los que no llevaban la moneda con ellos habían sido oportunamente informados luego por los antedichos, quienes no habían podido evitar comentarlo entre los conocidos. Y es que la reapertura del otrora ilícito Ejército de Dumbledore no era algo de todo los días.

Conforme se acercaba el momento, las expectativas iban creciendo. Durante el día los comentarios no se habían hecho esperar. Por la noche, concretamente durante la cena, las miradas indiscretas se cruzaban entre los miembros de la sociedad secreta. Finalmente, uno a uno, y con intervalos de tiempo fueron saliendo del gran comedor y dirigiéndose al séptimo piso, cerca del tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado. Uno a uno, como sombras fugaces se adentraron en la puerta a la sala de los menesteres, el lugar habitual de reunión de la entidad de defensa.

Ya que todos hubieran entrado comenzaron a hablar entre ellos contentos. Eran muchas las expectativas que tenían, luego de más de un año, casi dos, sin reunirse. De hecho, las reuniones del ED eran las únicas oportunidades de verse todos juntos cooperando en algo, teniendo en cuenta la diversidad de cursos y casas que acudían. Claro que existía también algo de melancolía en verse todos juntos nuevamente: Katie Bell, Cho Change, Angelina Jonhson, Lee Jordan y los gemelos Weasley ya no se encontraban entre ellos, ya que habían terminado el colegio en los años anteriores. Marietta Edgecombe también, pero igualmente no habría sido bienvenida luego de haberlos traicionado con Umbridge dos años atrás. Pero las dos ausencias que más se hacían notar eran las de Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, puesto que su escapada se había hecho demasiado pública tal vez.

-Bueno, haber…comencemos con la reunión por favor -pidió Hermione casi a voz de grito para hacerse escuchar por sobre el murmullo generalizado.

-Seguramente todos quieran saber el motivo de esta reunión. Bueno, Ginny y yo habíamos pensado que no vendría mal reactivar el ejército de dumbledore. No es que tengamos alguna queja para con nuestro profesor de defensa. Es solo que creemos que vendría bien como clases de apoyo a más de uno y no estaría mal reunirnos y hacer algo todos juntos, ya saben, para despejar la cabeza un poco.

Las preguntas por parte de los miembros no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Quién será el lider ahora?

-Bueno, como Ginny y yo fuimos las que pensamos en reorganizar el grupo, seremos quienes demos los horarios y las fechas de las siguientes reuniones. Por otro lado, nosotras conocíamos que tipo de hechizos tenía pensado Harry para que estudiáramos y creemos que lo mejor sería continuar en donde nos quedamos hace dos años. Digamos, los patronus. -hubo un murmullo de asentimiento.

-¿Pero quién nos enseñará?, no recuerdo a nadie que consiguiera hacerlo de forma natural como Harry. -dijo otra voz.

-Ese es el punto al que queríamos llegar -dijo ahora Ginny- creo que ninguno de nosotros sabía tanto de duelos como Harry como para enseñarnos hechizos, por lo que pensamos ir practicando simplemente entre nosotros, lo mejor que podamos y ayudarnos mutuamente. Sin un profesor en especial que nos guíe. Cuando alguno crea que puede ayudar a otro en algo, hágalo simplemente. Estoy segura de que de una forma u otra progresaremos, a paso lento pero seguro.

Ante esto hubo otro murmullo generalizado de asentimiento. Todos parecían de acuerdo en volver a instruirse, sobretodo porque la situación había cambiado bastante de un año a otro. Y en los meses venideros se pondría muchísimo peor.

--

La oficina del jefe de aurores era oscura y sobria. Tal como Moody la recordaba, había una ventana (obviamente hechizada) que permitía el ingreso de algo de luz "natural", pero se encontraba cerrada y con las cortinas bajas. El ancho escritorio estaba en un completo desastre, papeles y sobres por todas partes, fichas de magos buscados se mezclaban con sobres confidenciales.

Lo que sorprendió a Alastor fue un archivo de varios cajones al fondo del despacho, uno que no recordaba haber visto antes. Seguramente su contenido debía ser muy importante y secreto, algo que justificara que se encontrara apartado del archivo general del ministerio.

La puerta del despacho se abrió para dar paso a Alexis Johanan. Casi de inmediato fue saludado por Alastor Moody, por lo que se llevó un buen susto.

-No vuelva a hacer eso, por favor. -pidió él.

-Alerta permanente Johanan, alerta permanente -dijo Moody- ¿no habrás olvidado lo que te enseñé?

-No, pero por desgracia no todos poseemos un ojo mágico que ve a trabas de las paredes. -dijo divertido.

-Eso es verdad -admitió Moody.

-Bueno, saludos aparte -dijo Johanan restándole importancia al asunto- dime, ¿quieres comer algo?

-No me molestaría.

-Entonces vamos, conozco un lugar en el Londres muggle que te gustará.

Salieron del ministerio y, previo hechizo para disimular sus ropas, salieron a caminar por la ciudad. Ya anochecía en Londres, y este se encontraba acaudalado de le habitual ola de personas que salían de sus trabajos, regresaban a sus hogares y de algunos turistas recorriendo el lugar.

Mientras caminaban, Johanan y Moody habían entablado una conversación acerca de la situación del ministerio y de los aurores. El viejo auror había percibido más de una vez una sutileza de parte del más joven, como queriendo decir que sabía perfectamente que apoyaba a Dumbledore y Potter y estaba en contra del actual ministro.

-Mira Johanan -dijo Alastor deteniéndose repentinamente en medio de la calle- mira a tu alrededor. Observa el basto imperio que se han forjado los muggles. ¿Cuánta sangre habrán derramado para levantar sus ciudades, cuantos habrán muerto para defender sus gobiernos, por ideales, Johanan?

-Muchos magos están muriendo por los ideales del ministerio también.

-Falsos ideales, querrás decir.

-Justicia, libertad…

-Ve y dile eso a la manada de centauros que vive recluida en el bosque prohibido de Hogwarts -le contestó Moody con algo de reproche en la voz- acércate a un elfo doméstico, míralo a los ojos y háblale de ideales de libertad de los magos.

-Ellos mismos niegan querer esa liber…

-¡Han vivido tanto tiempo en la esclavitud que no conocen otra cosa! -gritó Moody- creen que ese es el estado natural de su especie. Todavía no ves que no es que Voldemort esté ganando la guerra, somos nosotros que la estamos perdiendo sin siquiera pelear.

Este último comentario fue tan duro y golpeó tanto a Johanan que no dijo nada hasta llegar a un pequeño pub. Durante la cena, la charla se diluyó hacia otros temas, pasajeros, como un entretiempo en una complicadísima final de fútbol. Un descanso para las mentes y para el alma.

Volviendo al ministerio, Johanan hablaba algo más animado con Moody.

-Entiende, tu estuviste alguna vez en mi misma posición -dijo- y sabes que aunque no esté de acuerdo con el ministro, no tengo otra opción que obedecerle.

-No me digas eso como si te hubiera dado una misión corriente. Envió a un grupo de aurores, comandados por su lider, a arrestar a dos jóvenes que ni siquiera terminaron el colegio. Scrimgeour está cometiendo graves faltas a la ley, pero todo el mundo se encuentra tan concentrado en la guerra que se olvidan los procedimientos y van directo a la acción. Por los mismos errores que se cometieron hace años, un hombre inocente fue a azkaban acusado de asesinar a doce muggles, a Peter Petigrew y de informar a Voldemort del paradero de Lily y James Potter.

-Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo en las decisiones que se están tomando…

-Entonces actúa, haz algo, si los buenos no hacen nada, ¿quién se pondrá entre los malvados y su victoria?

-Para ese tipo de decisiones está el Wizengamot.

-Oh, vamos -dijo Moody cansinamente- ambos sabemos que el Wizengamot no es lo que era. Solo son una multitud de cobardes. Y mil cobardes no hacen un valiente.

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras bajaban del ascensor y caminaban hacia el despacho.

-Si quieres que actúe como me pides, necesito ayuda…necesito respuestas -dijo amargamente Johanan- estoy solo aquí, trato de hacer lo correcto pero todos los que están por encima de mi parece que tienen los ojos abiertos y no ven nada.

-¿Qué clase de respuestas quieres, qué es tan complicado? -dijo Moody seriamente.

-Por favor, lee los documentos que están en el archivo al fondo del despacho.

Moody se acercó a paso rápido y comenzó a leer. A medida que avanzaba su tez tomaba una tonalidad más pálida.

-Explícamelo, por favor -rogó Johanan- explícame porque yo no entiendo. ¿De verdad el ministerio permitió que un jovencito de menos de 15 años se alistara como auror encubierto?

-Alexis, los tiempos eran distintos…

-Quince años…-le interrumpió.

-James Potter poseía un grado de preparación superior y estaba supervisado…

-¡15 AÑOS!

Moody caminó serenamente hacia la salida.

-Mientras estés dispuesto a seguir ordenes disparatadas de Scrimgeour, no podré ayudarte. Cuando te decidas luchar del bando correcto, llámame y te presentaré a algunas personas que tampoco quieren ver al mundo bajo la esclavitud, ni de Voldemort ni del ministerio.

-Aunque ganáramos esta guerra mañana, ten por seguro que yo no permitiría que nadie volviera a organizar al mundo mágico tan despóticamente como lo hizo el ministerio -dijo Johanan entre dientes y lo suficientemente alto para que Moody lo escuchara.

Moody sonrió.

-Por fin comienza a comprender. Creo que pronto tendremos un nuevo miembro de la orden del fénix -murmuró.


	18. Tres Tristes Trotamundos

Normal 0 21 false false false ES-AR X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- / Font Definitions / font-face font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0; / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman","serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-language:ES; .MsoChpDefault mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-size:10.0pt; mso-ansi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt; page Section1 size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

XIX

TRES TRISTES TROTAMUNDOS

_"…Digan que está cansado. Y que camina con dolor. Que parece un anciano cuando calla y parece un niño cuando sonríe. Digan, también, que continúa cantando contra el Odio. Porque aprendió de tanto andar, que el Odio retrocede cuando los hombres cantan…" -Liliana Bodod, "Los Días del Fuego"_

La luna llena se veía mucho más grande desde que habían comenzado su viaje por el descampado. Ni hablar de la vista de las estrellas en el cielo oscuro. Era una hermosa noche de otoño y Harry, Ron y Aléx habían parado en el límite de un pequeño bosque escoses para pasar la noche hasta la siguiente jornada.

Confiados de estar amparados por la quietud de la noche, decidieron encender una pequeña fogata y cocinar algo caliente para cenar. Llevaban ya varios días de viaje en lo que solo podían comer una especie de carne para viajantes, fría y dura. Aléx no quería confiarse demasiado hasta haberse alejado lo suficiente de las zonas pobladas. Una vez en el descampado, las medidas de seguridad como viajar camuflados o no encender fogatas por la noche, habían sido descartadas.

Harry tenía la sospecha de que detrás de la seriedad y armonía con que se disfrazaba Aléx se encontraba un espíritu orgulloso e irresponsable, aunque no tenía muy claro qué era exactamente lo que le hacía pensar eso.

… … … Flash back … … …

-¿No es imprudente acampar tan a la vista, en una noche despejada, a la luz de las estrellas y con luna en cuarto creciente?

-No mientras viajen conmigo.

… … … Fin del flash back … … …

Durante los días que llevaban viajando, Aléx había tomado parte más seria en el entrenamiento de los muchachos. Aunque no exactamente en lo que se refiere a la guerra.

En la caminata durante el día, aprovechaba para enseñarles cosas de supervivencia, la preparación de medicinas rústicas con hierbas y muchas canciones. Si, canciones, algunas antiguas, otras no tanto. Cantares, poemas, rimas y baladas. Al final terminaban cantando la mayor parte del tiempo, lo que resultaba muy eficaz para alivianar el cansancio.

-¿De qué nos sirve aprender tantos cantares? -preguntó un día Ron.

-¿No te gustan?

-No es eso, me gustan y todo… pero no le veo mucha utilidad a ir cantando.

-¡Tiene mucha utilidad! -dijo vehemente Aléx- nunca dejes de cantar Ronald Weasley, debes saber que el Odio retrocede cuando los hombres cantan.

Harry y Ron no terminaban de comprender esto, pero no preguntaron más acerca del tema.

Por las noches aprovechaba para relatarles historias, enseñarles sobre las constelaciones o simplemente conversar con los chicos. Recién entonces comenzaron a comprender que Aléx no era simplemente un maestro que les enseñaría a luchar, sino un maestro que les pasaría todo el conocimiento posible sobre todo lo que surgiera. Otras veces, Harry y Ron se entretenían con relatos sobre las andanzas de los merodeadores y de cuando él le enseñaba a James sus saberes.

-Recuerdo cuando le enseñé a James Legeremancia y Oclumancia. Fue en el verano del '72 si mal no recuerdo -dijo Aléx pensativo- se le daba muy bien, y solía usarlo bastante, hasta que un mal día quiso entrar a mi mente y se llevó una buena lección.

-Lo imagino, mi padre seguramente era bastante molesto.

-La mayor parte del tiempo, si…-dijo el maestro comenzando a reír.

-¿Qué pasa? -dijo Ron.

-Es que acabo de recordar cuando quiso entrar a la mente de Lily.

-jajaja ¿enserio hizo eso?

-Si, obviamente no resultó.

-¿Por qué no?

-Pues porque no suelen ser efectivas esas clases de intrusiones cuando hay un fuerte lazo emocional con la otra persona. Hay mucho en juego, y la mente no se encuentra concentrada.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Pues que Lily se dio cuenta y chantajeó a James para que le enseñara a hacerlo.

-Es raro, mi madre parecía un poco reticente a estar en el mismo lugar que mi padre durante mucho tiempo, cómo es que quería que James le enseñara?

-Supongo que porque fue luego de que james salvara a Lily de que Remus la mordiera. Fue un acto bastante noble de parte de tu padre, que creo que le mostró un lado de James que ella no conocía.

-Puede ser… en fin. Cuándo nos enseñaras legeremancia y oclumancia?

-Una vez que lleguemos a Soay, será una de las primeras cosas que practicaremos.

--

Los sótanos de la mansión Riddle se encontraban extrañamente ruidosos. Varias figuras vestidas de negro estaban en ese momento discutiendo.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? -preguntó Bellatrix sin ocultar un destello de emoción casi fanática- ¿en la campiña escocesa?

-Caminando a campo abierto a plena luz del día, Potter, su amigo y un desconocido.

-Es perfecto, a Potter y su estúpido amiguito los aniquilaremos fácilmente. ¿Qué hay del otro?

-No pudimos identificarlo -respondió un mortífago de menor rango- pero no creemos que sea peligroso, no parece mucho más viejo que lo otros dos.

-Excelente, yo me encargaré de secuestrar a Potter y eliminar a los otros dos -dijo Bellatrix.

-¿Estás segura de esto Bella? -preguntó su esposo- creo que lo mejor será consultarlo con el Señor Tenebroso.

-No veo la necesidad de molestarlo, será algo fácil: rápido y sencillo.

--

Keilim Waters se encontraba en ese momento en la academia de Aurores, situada a pocas calles del centro urbano de Londres. Se trataba de un edificio escondido como el ministerio, lleno de habitaciones, salas de estudio y de entrenamiento. Dependiendo del nivel de los aspirantes a aurores, estos avanzaban hacia un nuevo sector, con nuevos salones y simulacros de entrenamiento. Luego de tres años de entrenamiento en la academia, los aspirantes, ahora aurores de tercer rango, salían en misiones, acompañados por otro auror de primer rango, más experimentado que los guiaría. La mayoría de los aspirantes a aurores eran reclutados de los grupos de choque mágicos, seleccionados como los mejores en combates. Solo unos pocos tenían la habilidad de ingresar a la academia sin recomendaciones previas.

Volviendo a nuestra auror, Keilim buscaba ansiosamente a su amigo y superior Alexis Johanan. Este se había ausentado del ministerio puesto que necesitaba, por su propia salud mental, un tiempo de esparcimiento y ocio. Por supuesto que Keilim sabía muy bien que esto significaba estar abusando de las instalaciones de las salas de entrenamiento de la academia.

Finalmente dio con la última sala de entrenamientos, una equipada especialmente con hechizos que simulaban la presencia de numerosos magos tenebrosos. Aunque los hechizos no eran mortales, uno podía pasarse unos cuantos días en San Mungo si no trataba la simulación mágica con respeto.

Pensando que ya sabría lo que iba a encontrar dentro de la sala, Keilim abrió las puertas de esta rápidamente para encontrarse a un Alexis Johanan desencajado de furia, alternando numerosos golpes y hechizos a los enemigos ficticios frente a él y esquivando sus hechizos con unos excelentes reflejos. Por muchas veces que halla sido testigo de su fuerza, Keilim nunca había podido dejar de admirar a su amigo; no por nada había sido nombrado jefe de aurores a tan temprana edad, y en unos tiempos tan difíciles.

-¡Lex! -gritó la joven.

-Oh, Kim -dijo el otro muchacho algo cansado, una vez que terminaba la simulación- no… te había… escuchado… entrar…

-¿Esta es tu idea de un rato de ocio y relajación?

-Bueno, no puedes negarme lo divertido que puede llegar a resultar -contestó el auror con una sonrisa.

-Sabes bien que esto no es nada bueno para tu salud. Puede que seas el jefe de aurores, pero ya no eres un jovencito de veinte años para este tipo de simulaciones. -rebatió la otra con gesto ceñudo.

-Lo tomaré como una ofensa -contestó- ¿te preocupas por mi eh?

-Si bueno, como cualquier amiga que se precie de serlo.

-No me refería a eso. -dijo Johanan haciendo que la otra se sonroje.- vamos, te invito a tomar algo.

-¿Ahora? -se sorprendió la joven.

-Si bueno, tu licencia por descanso termina mañana por la tarde, al igual que la mía. Podríamos aprovechar el tiempo mientras tanto.

-¿Y cómo sabes que debo volver al trabajo mañana?

-Yo firmé el acta Kim, ¿recuerdas? -dijo Johanan rodando sus ojos- soy el jefe, yo doy las autorizaciones…

-Si -contestó sonriente Kim- lo había olvidado.

-Bien, entonces espera a que me de una ducha y luego te llevaré a cenar a un sitio increíble.

-Me parece bien, pero date prisa porque apestas.

-Esa fue otra ofensa -terminó Johanan mientras se dirigía a los vestuarios.

--

-Perfecto -dijo Aléx contento de haber arribado a la costa- lo que ven ante ustedes es el mar correspondiente al noroeste de Escocia. Desde aquí seguiremos en bote.

-¿Y de dónde vamos a sacar un bote? -preguntó Ron.

-Lo fabricaremos, pero por lo pronto vamos a descansar y cenar algo.

-¿Y a qué se debe tantas ganas de sentarse a descansar? -preguntó Harry divertido.

-A que hoy es 31 de octubre -dijo el otro resueltamente- ¡feliz halloween a los dos!

A lo lejos se podía escuchar las risas de los tres viajeros. Pero los oídos que escudaban no tenían precisamente buenas intenciones…

-Ahora, vamos -dijo la voz de una muy conocida mortífago a otros varios servidores de Voldemort.

Un fuerte viento se levantó en ese momento en dirección a los viajeros, Alexis se detuvo como si escuchara algo que el viento le soplara a su oído, como si le advirtiera de un peligro inminente.

Se paró, movió la cabeza en el aire, olfateando, escuchando, sintiendo. Luego, con una mirada de lo más serena pero a la vez fría se volvió a sus discípulos.

-Tomen sus varitas y pónganse a cubierto.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Harry algo asustado.

-Nos atacan

-Tomen sus varitas y pónganse a cubierto.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Harry algo asustado.

-Nos atacan


	19. La Víspera de Todos Los Santos

Normal 0 21 false false false ES-AR X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- / Font Definitions / font-face font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0; / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman","serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-language:ES; .MsoChpDefault mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-size:10.0pt; mso-ansi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt; page Section1 size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

XX

LA VÍSPERA DE TODOS LOS SANTOS

_"I cried to my daddy on the telephone, how long now? Until the clouds unroll and you come down, the line went. But the shadows still remain since your descent, your descent. The saints are comming…" -Green Day & U2_

A lo lejos pudieron los mortifagos, comandados por Bellatrix, ver como el pequeño punto de luz que era la fogata, que en medio de las penumbras de la noche se apagaba; y como las tres siluetas de los jóvenes viajeros se fundían con la noche.

-Harry, quiero que te cubras con la capa del merodeador, que te camufle -ordenó rápidamente Aléx- Ron, ven aquí rápido -y con un movimiento de mano, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, realizó un hechizo desilusionador- ¡ahora quiero que se escondan entre los árboles lo más lejos posible!

La orden de Aléx parecía no tener vuelta atrás, los chicos entendieron que no era un buen momento para contradecirlo, aunque no estaban del todo dispuestos a abandonarlo cuando comenzaba la batalla. Al final decidieron ocultarse en las cercanías y atacar en el mejor momento.

--

En ese mismo momento, en Hogwarts se celebraba el banquete de Halloween. Luego de un austero discurso de la directora, y la cena, los estudiantes de cuarto para abajo fueron enviados a dormir. El resto de los cursos podía quedarse a pasar la velada en el gran salón, donde se celebraba una especie de baile, aunque no tan lujoso como el que tuvo lugar tres años antes, durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Ginny estaba mirando alegre como Luna y Neville bailaban en el centro del salón. Había pasado la noche con algo más que tristeza, la desagradable sensación de que algo malo está por suceder y que no puedes hacer nada por evitarlo.

Hermione se encontraba en la otra esquina del salón, charlando con el profesor Lupin y Tonks, quien había sido invitada por este último para ser su pareja en el baile.

Súbitamente ambas cayeron al suelo de rodillas, y fueron asistidas por Luna y Neville, y Tonks y Lupin respectivamente.

-Creo que fue suficiente whisky de fuego por una noche -dijo Ginny queriendo parecer sonriente ante sus sorprendidos amigos.

-Está bien, solo me ha bajado la presión, debo estar algo cansada nada más -dijo Hermione queriendo sonreír ante la desconfiada mirada de los dos adultos.

-Creo que subiré a dormir, ya tengo sueño.

-Te acompañaremos hasta la sala común -dijo Luna.

-Mejor me voy a descansar, no he dormido bien últimamente.

-Iremos contigo por si las dudas. -dijo Tonks.

--

Una vez de sersiorarce de que Harry y Ron ya estaban lejos, Aléx se giró para ver las figuras de los encapuchados a tan solo unos pocos metros de él, iluminados por la luz de la luna. Los mortifagos, al ver tan solo a un hombre joven y desarmado dejaron de correr y llegaron caminando tranquilamente.

-Yo te conozco -dijo Bellatrix dejando entrever una sonrisa detrás de su máscara- Aléx Hyde, que gusto encontrarte nuevamente.

-Bellatrix Black -dijo Aléx en un tono que oscilaba entre la frialdad y el cinismo- el gusto es completamente tuyo.

-Debo decir que no me resultó muy difícil reconocerte. -dijo la otra sonriente- Te has dejado el cabello largo y la barba, pero a pesar de todo parece que no hubieras envejecido ni un día. Y sin embargo, hace ya más de 18 años que no nos vemos…

-¿18 años nada más? -dijo Aléx con una sonrisa malvada- Pues pareces el doble de vieja, pero ¡no te preocupes! -dijo rápidamente ante el evidente enfado de la mortífaga- tu repugnante aura podría reconocerla aunque pasaran cien años.

-NO TE ATREVAS A HABLARME ASÍ, INFELIZ -gritó Bellatrix avanzando hacia él con la varita en alto.

Rápidamente lanzó un maleficio cruciatus, pero sorprendentemente este no alcanzó a su destinatario. Mejor dicho, el destinatario de la maldición imperdonable ya no se encontraba allí; en una milésima de segundo, Alex Hyde se había movido a un costado de Bellatrix. Lo curioso era que no se había escuchado sonido alguno de desaparición, como si el hombre no hubiera usado magia alguna para desplazarse.

-No acostumbro golpear a las mujeres, Black. Sin embargo… -le dijo mientras descargaba un fuerte puñetazo en su costado a la altura del riñón- en tu caso le haré honor a la igualdad femenina.

Bellatrix calló de rodillas al suelo, casi sin aire en sus pulmones y cubriéndose la zona golpeada. Su varita calló a sus pies. Al ver a su lider en el suelo, los otros mortifagos, lejos de retroceder comenzaron a lanzarle maleficios al agresor.

-¡Vamos Ron! -gritó Harry, quien junto al pelirrojo había estado viendo toda la escena desde lejos- no importa qué tan fuerte sea Aléx, no podrá él solo contra medio centenar de mortifagos.

-¡Te sigo, Harry! -respondió Ron corriendo tras él.

Cuando arribaron al lugar de la pelea se encontraron con un panorama sorprendente, Varios mortifagos estaban, en ese momento, tirados en el suelo, algunos gimiendo de dolor, otros claramente inconcientes. Daba la sensación de que ninguno de ellos estaba muerto, puesto que en ningún momento Aléx había utilizado una varita u otra arma. Mientras tanto, el número de mortifagos derribados crecía lentamente, aunque por lo visto, todavía quedaban varios que derrotar. Y algunos otros, los menos afectados volvían a ponerse de pié y atacar. Pero los dos jóvenes se interpusieron entre estos últimos y su maestro.

La figura de Aléx se movía con gran rapidez sobre la grama, dejando una especie de recorrido marcado en el pasto alto. Los mortifagos caían heridos por golpes que no podían siquiera ver. Algunos se quedaban en el suelo, otros pocos volvían a levantarse. "Es sorprendente, la fuerza de voluntad de estos hombres que luchan por su señor, y son capaces de levantarse a pelear una y otra vez sin miramientos. Enemigos tan formidables como ellos son a los que los guardianes y vigías debemos realmente enfrentarnos" pensaba Aléx al momento en que dejaba inconciente al último mortífago. Luego advirtió que ninguno otro volvía a atacarlo y pensó qué era lo que los podía estar distrayendo. Entonces sintió dos potentes auras mágicas a su espalda.

Los hechizos y maleficios iban y venían. Era sorprendente la capacidad de los dos jóvenes para pelear duelos múltiples. Ya por separado poseían un nivel bastante alto, gracias a las experiencias vividas en otros años. Ahora que peleaban codo con codo, Harry y Ron alcanzaban una sincronización casi perfecta: aunque con movimientos toscos conseguían esquivar los maleficios de los contrincantes. Al mismo tiempo, mientras uno atacaba el otro generaba un escudo protego, y viceversa.

En un momento dado, los mortifagos que quedaban en pié (contra los que estaban luchando los dos amigos) dejaron de atacar y se reagruparon. Fueron unos pocos segundos que Ron y Harry aprovecharon para tomar un respiro. Ambos tenían algunos cortes en sus caras y torso, pero todo superficial, nada de gravedad, aunque el cansancio de ambos no era poco.

-¿Qué mierda están haciendo? -escucharon a Aléx a sus espaldas- ¡les dije que se escondieran!

-¿Y pensabas que íbamos a dejarte solo frente a tantos mortifagos? -dijo Ron claramente enfadado- deberías apreciar más la ayuda cuando la ves.

-Ustedes no saben nada, me he enfrentado a ejércitos enteros de enemigos, esto no es nada.

-Pues si no es nada -dijo ahora Harry- entonces no debería molestarte que intervengamos.

-Ya está bien, ustedes los Potter me tienen arto…¡preparen sus patronus!

Una horda de dementores se acercaba a ellos peligrosamente, por suerte, el fragor de la batalla había hecho subir los ánimos de los tres hechiceros hasta el punto de casi ni sentir a los dementores. Rápidamente Harry y Ron invocaron a un ciervo y un perro plateados que enfilaron hacia los dementores.

El problema era que esta vez eran muchos más dementores y no debían olvidar a los mortifagos que ya estaban listos para volver a la batalla.

-Creo que necesitamos algo de ayuda extra -dijo Aléx viendo a los mortifagos acercarse- ¡Expecto Patronum!

Una figura casi humana se formó desde la palma de la mano de Aléx. Nos se podían distinguir facciones como la boca o la nariz. En cambio los ojos brillaban como un plateado más fuerte que el resto de su cuerpo. El patronus con forma humana sostenía una espada en cada mano.

-Quiero que protejas a esos dos -le dijo Aléx al patronus- mantén a raya a los dementores. De los mortifagos ya me encargo yo.

La figura plateada inclinó su cabeza en señal de asentimiento y se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde estaban Harry y Ron. Aléx mientras tanto se dirigió rápidamente hasta donde habían dejado sus mochilas y sacó un objeto largo envuelto en una tela. Al desenvolverlo dejó al descubierto su katana tachi larga envainada.

Los mortifagos miraron con preocupación el arma que ahora tenía Aléx en sus manos, ya era bastante complicado pelear con el desarmado, mucho peor con una espada. Pero no se dejarían vencer tan fácilmente. Al final se lanzaron al ataque todos juntos.

-Más les vale retroceder, porque no voy a contenerme…-fue lo único que se le oyó decir a Aléx antes de desenvainar su arma y lanzarse al ataque.

Nada de lo que dijo fue mentira, si antes los mortifagos recibían golpes que como mucho los dejaba inconcientes, ahora lo peor era un corte mortal. La sangre salía a chorros conforme pasaba la filosa hoja por los cuerpos enemigos. Los movimientos de Aléx eran terribles: sabía exactamente que zonas del cuerpo atacar, cuello, hombros, axilas, costados y piernas. A la vez, los movimientos resultaban delicados y acompasados, parecía como si la espada fuese una extensión más de su cuerpo. La espada y el espadachín eran uno solo.

De las decenas de mortifagos que se habían lanzado al ataque, solo unas pocas resultaron muertas. La mayoría recibió heridas suficientemente dolorosas como para sucumbir al miedo y desaparecerse. Muchos heridos sufrieron la sección de alguna extremidad de su cuerpo. Estos tardaban en comprender que los brazos o piernas que veían frente a ellos en el suelo eran (o habían sido) parte de su cuerpo. El miedo los invadía entonces y se alejaban corriendo o arrastrándose. La gran mayoría de los mortifagos ni siquiera llegaron a lanzarse al ataque, pero al ver el estado de sus compañeros decidieron no intentarlo y capitular.

Aléx miró a su alrededor: los mortifagos que quedaban vivos estaban o inconcientes o incapacitados para reunir la fuerza y concentración necesaria para desaparecerse. Ron y Harry se encontraban sanos y salvos, encargándose, junto con el patronus de Aléx, de los dementores que quedaban. Solo una figura se agazapada sin ser vista entre los árboles, e imposible de ser sentida por Aléx, dado que había muchos enemigo cerca, y las auras se mezclaban.

"No puedo irme así, no después de semejante humillación" pensó Bellatrix "debo llevarme a Potter conmigo, llevárselo al Amo". Pero cuando lo vio, se dio cuenta que este corría hacia Aléx, para ver cómo se encontraba. Fue entonces que posó su vista en Ronald Weasley y sonrió "al menos no me iré con las manos vacías".

Ron vio como Harry corría a reunirse con Aléx, y tras asegurarse de que no quedaban enemigos en pié giró sobre si mismo para ir con los otros dos, pero una mano se aferró a su brazo, impidiendo que el chico pudiera dar un paso. Para su horror vio a una cansada Bellatrix intentando jalarlo hacia ella.

-¡Ron! -gritó Aléx viendo la escena fuera de sí- no dejes que se desaparezca, concéntrate en quedarte en este lugar.

Ron captó la idea de Aléx y comenzó a concentrarse. A su lado Bellatrix lo jalaba y se preparaba para desaparecerse, sacando fuerzas de quién sabe dónde. Para desgracia de todos ella logró desaparecerse y a continuación se creó un fenómeno pocas veces visto. Una especie de agujero negro se formó donde antes había estado Bellatrix, devorándose el brazo de Ron, hasta donde este estaba sujeto por la mano de la mortífaga. El grito de dolor de Ron fue estremecedor, no podía pensar, no entendía nada, solo quería que el dolor en su brazo se detuviera.

-¡Dios, Ron! -dijo Aléx llegando corriendo junto a un Harry sin palabras- lo siente en verdad. Harry sostén fuerte a Ron, jálalo hacia el lado contrario de la nada que se ha formado.

La "nada" pensó Harry mientras hacía lo que se le pedía, "apropiado nombre para este horror". Y era en verdad una nada, si tal cosa existía. Una parte del mundo que no existía, si se miraba hacia esta nada, parecía uno volverse ciego en donde esta se encontraba (o mejor dicho no se encontraba) hasta que desviaba la vista.

-Ron, lo lamento, pero es la única alternativa -dijo Aléx levantando su espada- esto te dolerá más a ti que a mi.

Harry vio con horror la trayectoria que marcaba la hoja y no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo. Con dificultad entendía cual era la situación y que no debía detener a Aléx, sin importar cuan terrible fuera la solución.

Un grito de dolor, como había oído Harry, desgarró el abrumador silencio. La sangre que salía a chorros comenzó a manchar el césped. Ni rastros quedó de la nada, se había esfumado volviendo todo a la normalidad…o no.

El brazo de Ron calló sobre la grama oscura. Había sido rebanado del resto de su cuerpo por el filo de la espada de Aléx, era la única manera de evitar que la nada se tragara por completo a Ron. Este no dejaba de gritar, el dolor era insoportable, sentía como si todo el brazo, la muñeca, la mano y los dedos que ya no tenía le ardieran insoportablemente; producto de las terminaciones nerviosas cortadas.

Harry comprendió rápidamente la situación e intentó calmar a Ron jalándolo contra el suelo y abrazando su cuerpo que se convulsionaba con fuerza. Aléx corrió rápidamente hacia su mochila y volvió con una jeringa. Luego le inyectó a Ron una dosis de un líquido en su hombro (puesto que la mutilación comenzaba un poco por debajo del codo). Al instante Ron se calmó y quedó semiinconsciente.

-¿Qué fue lo que…? -comenzó Harry al borde del shock.

-Morfina, suficiente para hacerlo dormir sin dolor un buen rato.

-¿Por qué, por qué pasó, por qué lo hiciste?

-Lo que acabas de presenciar es un fenómeno que he conocido como la nada. Bellatrix se desapareció mientras que Ron se negaba a abandonar este espacio. Dos cuerpos no pueden existir en el mismo espacio-tiempo, Harry, ni tampoco un cuerpo puede estar ocupando dos lugares a la vez. Creo que hay científicos muggles que estudian este tipo de cosas, ya que no es ningún fenómeno mágico.

-Pero qué vamos a hacer -dijo Harry desesperanzado mirando el brazo sangrante de Ron.

-Por lo pronto darle una solución temporal a esto -murmuró Aléx al tiempo que sanaba con sus manos el brazo mutilado y paraba el sangrado.

Luego, Aléx se dirigió a orillas de la costa, sacó un objeto diminuto de un bolsillo interno de su capa y lo agrandó mágicamente. Ante él apareció entonces un pequeño navío a vela llamado "Miralejos".

-Este lugar ya no era seguro.

-Pero quedaron muchos mortifagos todavía vivos -dijo Harry- ¿no vamos a hacer nada con ellos?

-Que se encargue el ministerio.

-El ministerio no sabrá que hubo una batalla si no llamamos su atención.

-Eso puede arreglarse -murmuró Aléx y levantando una mano hizo aparecer la marca tenebrosa en la costa. Al ver el gesto sombrío de descontento de Harry, dijo- bueno…que te parece si le agregamos…

Con un movimiento de su mano un gigantesco fénix apareció sobre la calavera, atrapando con sus garras a la serpiente. Sería el primer símbolo de esperanza en una guerra que parecía perdida.

En eso el silencio fue quebrantado por un agudo sonido electrónico. Se trataba del reloj de pulsera de Harry, el mismo que se había averiado en su cuarto año en Hogwarts, durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos, y que había reparado la madrugada de su cumpleaños.

Una vez hubieren transportado sus pertenencias y a un durmiente Ron a la barca, Harry miró el reloj, sin saber siquiera por qué lo hacía. Estaba simplemente como autista y el ruido de la alarma lo había atraído. Ambas manecillas apuntaban al 12. Finalmente el Halloween, o como antiguamente se lo conocía, All Hallows Eve…la Víspera de Todos los Santos.


	20. Decisiones de Un Hombre Valiente

Normal 0 21 false false false ES-AR X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- / Font Definitions / font-face font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0; / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman","serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-language:ES; .MsoChpDefault mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-size:10.0pt; mso-ansi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt; page Section1 size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

XXI

"Decisiones de un Hombre Valiente"

_Podemos definir estrictamente la amistad como "dos que caminan juntos mirando el mismo horizonte"…mientras que si se miran uno al otro, entonces podríamos decir que es amor, en su sentido estricto" -del autor (en base a una sita de Aristóteles)._

Era ya entrado el mediodía cuando Harry abrió los ojos, ya que el sol se encontraba en lo alto de un cielo azul y despejado. Automáticamente se irguió, todavía sentado en la barca y miró a su alrededor: podía observar lejana la costa de Escocia hacia el sudeste como una fina cordillera que se elevara sobre la línea del horizonte. Mirando hacia el lado contrario, advirtió que en poco tiempo pasarían por un estrecho entre dos islas, ya que no se encontraban muy lejos de estas.

Poco a poco comenzó a sentir el movimiento de la barca, lo que le produjo una ligera sensación de malestar, sumado al fuerte golpe de calor y la ligera ceguera, producto del reflejo de la luz del sol sobre el agua. Intentó entonces recordar qué hacia en esa barca y porqué no estaba sobre tierra firme. Todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior se apiñaron entonces en su conciencia: la fogata, el festejo por Halloween, el ataque sorpresa, la lucha contra los mortifagos, Bellatrix intentando escapar…Ron mutilado…su mejor amigo, víctima de la guerra.

-¡Ron! -dijo en un susurro y lo buscó con la mirada.

Lo halló a poca distancia de el, a mitad del bote acostado y todavía durmiendo. El muñón en su brazo estaba envuelto en vendas manchadas con algo de sangre, pero parecía que se encontraba bien. Un poco más allá, en la proa del barco, Aléx miraba hacia las dos islas.

-Ya despertaste -dijo simplemente.

-Si, ¿todo bien por aquí?

-Bastante sereno…

Harry caminó con cuidado de no pisar a Ron hacia la proa junto a Aléx. Se quedó mirando las dos grandes islas que se abrían frente a él.

-Se llaman Islas Hébridas -comentó Aléx como leyéndole el pensamiento- estas son las Exteriores, las Interiores las dejamos atrás, en el sur hace mucho.

-¿Y St. Kilda dónde se encuentra?

-Mucho más lejos, a unas 47 millas marinas de Lewis, que es la Hébrida más septentrional. Pero descuida, una vez que hallamos atravesado el estrecho me permitiré abusar un poco de la magia para hacer navegar esta vieja barcucha un poco más rápido. Llegaremos por la noche, sin problemas.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que vamos a hacer en esa isla?

-Bueno…viendo y considerando que tengo poco tiempo para instruirlos lo mejor posible, iremos a un lugar en la Isla Soay donde la predisposición del tiempo nos beneficiará.

-…hace falta decir que no entendí nada de lo que dijiste? -preguntó Harry sarcásticamente.

-Digamos que en este lugar…los minutos pasan como si fueran horas -contestó Aléx en tono misterioso.

Nuevamente el silencio. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar de Ron, sabían que la tragedia ocurrida la noche anterior y que había dejado marcado a Ron por siempre había sido en parte, directa o indirectamente, por culpa suya. Harry decidió entonces hacer una pregunto que le venía dando vueltas desde mucho antes.

-¿Aléx, de verdad tu enseñaste magia a Dumbledore y a mi padre?

-¿No era eso por lo que me buscaste? -dijo el otro sonriente- creo que ya es un poco tarde para esa pregunta.

-No me refiero a eso, por supuesto que tu les enseñaste…lo que quiero decir es…¿cuántos años tienes?

-¿Cuántos años me das tu?

-Veintiocho…tal vez menos…

-Pues ahí lo tienes -contestó Aléx ya mas serio, viendo de qué venía la cosa.

-Aléx… sabes que esto no cuadra.

-Mira Harry -dijo Aléx suspirando profundamente- sé que te debo muchas explicaciones, pensaba decirte todo la noche anterior, junto con Ron, pero en vistas a lo que sucedió…

Ambos giraron la cabeza y vieron a Ron todavía dormido y al muñón vendado con manchas de sangre.

-Fui muy incauto -dijo Aléx- no debí permitir que esto sucediera, ahora Ron tendrá que pagar por mi error. Pero lo compensaré…lo he estado pensando y repararé el daño hecho.

-No te comprendo, no fue tu culpa, no te atormentes más.

-Ustedes dos están bajo mi responsabilidad, me jure a mi mismo que los protegería, pero nuevamente fallé...

-Aléx…

-Escúchame bien -dijo el otro bruscamente- cuando Ron despierte y lleguemos a Soay les explicaré todo y contestaré todas sus preguntas. Pero hasta entonces tendremos que esperar a que Ron despierte y escuche mi proposición para reparar el daño.

-¿Qué proposición es esa? -preguntó un recién despertado Ron mientras se erguía todavía sentado con un gesto de dolor.

--

El reflejo en el ventanal le devolvía la imagen de un joven de mediana estatura, no muy delgado, de cabello castaño oscuro, corto y peinado. La expresión de su rostro preocupado no había sorprendido a nadie que lo viera aquella mañana, y es que era típico de Neville Longbottom andar por la vida con preocupación.

El ruido de la puerta de la enfermería abriéndose sacó a Neville de su autismo. Al instante una jovencita de unos 16 años, de cabello rubio y algo descuidado y grandes ojos de color gris plateado, que le daban como un aspecto de sorpresa continua; salió del ala de la enfermería de Hogwarts.

-La señora Pomfrey dice que van a estar bien, que solo fue una decaída. Lo que le extraña (y a mi también) es que les halla sucedido a las dos al mismo tiempo. -dijo con voz sube Luna Lovegood.

-Bueno, por lo menos sabemos que no es nada peligroso…-dijo el joven todavía mirando hacia fuera- ¿dices que están concientes?

-Si bueno, en este momento están durmiendo, podremos entrar a verlas en un par de horas, tal vez después del almuerzo.

De afuera comenzó a llegar el sonido de gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre los tejados del castillo. Poco a poco la imagen que salía de la ventana de Hogwarts se deformaba producto del desfase de luz que era reflejada en el agua.

-No quiero que nadie muera… -dijo Luna repentinamente.

Neville se volteó para contestarle pero se sorprendió al ver por primera vez en Luna un gesto de tristeza en su cara. Era más aún; sus ojos se habían llenado lentamente de lágrimas y algunas comenzaban a precipitarse por sus mejillas.

-No quiero volver a ver morir a nadie… -y ya no pudo seguir. Luna Lovegood, "lunática lovegood", la misma que era rechazada por muchas personas dentro del colegio, la que a pesar de todo lo malo que ocurría siempre permanecía alegre y soñadora, la misma que había sido capaz de asistir a la Batalla del Ministerio sin un resquicio de miedo o nerviosismo estaba ahora quebrada frente a Neville, quien al no saber qué decirle, qué palabras utilizar para hacerla sentir mejor, optó simplemente por abrazarla. Muchos dirían que solo es un gesto muy cursi o muy seco, pero un abrazo, en el momento justo, puede transmitir casi todo lo que queramos expresar.

Y es que él entendía perfectamente los sentimientos de ella. ¡Valla si los entendía! Con tan solo un año de edad había perdido a sus padres, "muertos en vida" gracias a la tortura constante de la maldición cruciatus. Luego tuvo que soportar una vida dura, aunque no infeliz con sus abuelos, hasta tener que presenciar la mismísima muerte de su querido abuelo, su única figura paterna, y ver con rabia e impotencia como la vida de su ser más querido se le escapa sin poder hacer él nada.

Parpadeó un par de veces y volvió a la realidad. Podía sentir el abrazo de la chica, que ya había dejado de llorar. Parecía que ella también lo había comprendido, aunque no estaba seguro de si entendía perfectamente cuáles eran sus sentimientos, no solo ante la situación que se vivía, sino sus sentimientos ante ella también.

Lentamente poso una mano en su mejilla y le obligó a mirarle. Nada mejor que mirar a los ojos a una persona para interpretar lo que siente, y no hay que saber de legeremancia para verlo.

La chica le devolvió una mirada expectante, sabía qué era lo que sentía ella misma, ¿pero sentía él lo mismo?

La mirada del chico taladraba los ojos de la joven, se dio cuenta que ella sentía lo mismo que él, pero que dudaba. Ahora se encontraban los dos en medio de uno de los cientos de pasillos de Hogwarts, abrazados y mirándose a los ojos.

No, no estaba claro, eso pensaba Neville mientras miraba el rostro de Luna. No termina de darse cuenta de lo que siento yo… Y sonrió, habría que demostrarlo un poco más explícitamente.

-Si -dijo- tendré que demostrártelo…

La chica lo miró sin comprender.

El joven acercó su rostro lentamente al de la chica y mostrando una osadía nunca vista en él, la besó.

--

Rápidamente Harry se acercó a ver a su amigo, se sorprendió cuando vio su cara ensombrecida. Nunca había visto tal gesto en él, no era enfado, ni tampoco tristeza, simplemente una seriedad inescrutable. "En verdad ha madurado mucho sin que yo lo advirtiera, ambos lo hemos hecho" pensó Harry.

-Aléx por favor continúa -pidió Ron.

Aléx se demoró un momento en contestar.

-Puedo devolverte lo que te he sacado, o por lo menos acercarme a lo que era. Pero debo advertirte que no será lo mismo…

-Hazlo -dijo el otro en tono decidido.

-Ron, escúchame antes de decidir…

-Hazlo, me lo debes -el tono de Ron no admitía réplica alguna- la justicia, virtud más importante que tiene el hombre, consiste en dar a cada quien lo suyo. Tu me lo enseñaste… (n/a: Aristóteles, Ética a Nicomaco, Libro I)

Hubo un largo silencio hasta que Aléx se colocó a un costado de Ron y comenzó a desenvolver las vendas.

-Harry, por favor… -no tuvo que decir más.

Rápidamente Harry sostuvo a un pálido Ron, que amenazaba con desvanecerse de un momento a otro. La impresión de ver su propio brazo mutilado había sido demasiado para él. Poco a poco recobraba la lucidez.

-Muy bien, Ron…con esto saldo mi deuda… -dijo Aléx secamente.

Lo siguiente quedaría gravado en la conciencia de Harry por siempre. Aléx realizó un movimiento sutil con la mano izquierda, murmuró unas palabras apenas audibles y se concentró profundamente. Al instante unas pequeñas gotas de un líquido plateado se formaron de la nada y se fueron uniendo, siendo cada vez más hasta tomar forma de brazo y acoplarse al cuerpo de Ron.

Ron tenía ahora un brazo de plata. Y no fue esta impresionante demostración de magia lo que sorprendió a Harry, sino que no era la primera vez que veía ese hechizo. Voldemort la había usado una vez, frente a él, tres años atrás, para restituirle su mano a Wormtail.

--

Neville caminaba con paso decidido, extraño en él, hacia el aula de transformaciones, donde los alumnos de 1º año estaban tomando sus clases con la prof. McGonagall.

Mientras andaba por el lúgubre corredor no podía evitar pensar en todo lo ocurrido hacía solo unos minutos.

--FLASHBACK--

Neville y Luna continuaban abrazados en medio del corredor. La joven descansaba su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico.

-Necesito pensar todo esto -dijo simplemente.

-Entiendo…fue demasiado repentino -asintió Neville.

Luna se separó de él y lo miró. Su mirada reflejaba nuevamente esa alegría y despreocupación que la caracterizaban. Pero ahora Neville podía ver algo más…

-¿Por qué no regresas a la enfermería? -dijo Neville sonriéndole- ve a hacer compañía a Ginny y Hermione.

-¿Tu no vienes conmigo?

-En un momento -respondió el otro- antes hay algo que me gustaría hacer.

Luna se le quedó mirando risueña y lentamente entró a la enfermería. Neville aguardó unos segundos y comenzó a caminar por el corredor.

--FIN DEL FLASHBACK--

Caminaba a largos trancos y muchos se paraban a mirarlo, nunca lo habían visto tan serio y determinado. Una vez hubo divisado la puerta del aula bajó un poco la velocidad de su andar. Luego, en un esfuerzo descomunal y sabiendo perfectamente la gravedad de lo qué hacía entró sorpresivamente al aula, donde solo se escuchaba la voz de la directora del colegio, dando clase.

-…tenemos entonces que las tres grandes ramas de la transformación animal consisten en…¡pero quién se atreve! ¡sr. Longbottom! -gritó Minerva McGonagall, más sorprendida que enfadad de ver a Neville en esa situación.

Neville fue hasta la punta de la clase, donde la profesora hablaba frente a la pizarra, y se paró firmemente.

-Profesora McGonagall -dijo sin poder evitar que su voz temblara un poco. "es ahora o nunca" pensó "llevo mucho tiempo pensando en esto como para echarme atrás ahora"- soy Neville Frank Longbottom, hijo de Frank y Alice Longbottom, y quiero entrar a la Orden del Fénix.


	21. Guardianes

Normal 0 21 false false false ES-AR X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- / Font Definitions / font-face font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0; / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman","serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-language:ES; .MsoChpDefault mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-size:10.0pt; mso-ansi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt; page Section1 size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

XXII

"Guardianes"

_-¿Un gran guerrero? ¡Ja! La guerra no hace grande a nadie. _

_-Maestro Yoda, Star Wars V: El Imperio Contraataca._

El agua se precipitaba sobre la arena, solo para retraerse unos pocos segundos después. Hacía tiempo ya que el sol se había ocultado tras el horizonte y el reflejo de las estrellas se distorsionaba por el oleaje, que, con su ir y venir, borraba parcialmente las huellas de tres pares de pies. Más adelante un rastro en la arena terminaba donde una barca descansaba.

Aunque pequeña, la isla cubría un basto terreno, era mayormente de suelo rocoso y no se veía ningún bosque. La isla se elevaba varios metros sobre el nivel del mar y en la parte central se advertían unas pocas casas de piedra, por lo visto muy antiguas y desabitadas. O eso parecía…

Lo cierto era que había luz en el interior de una de las construcciones de roca. Un fuego había sido encendido y dos personas cubiertas por abrigadas capas se calentaban a su alrededor. El frío viento del Mar del Norte azotaba el archipiélago de St. Kilda.

-¿Cómo va eso Ron? -preguntó Harry señalando con la cabeza su brazo de plata.

-No está mal -contestó el otro- nada mal en verdad. Se siente como si fuera real, ya sabes, de carne y hueso.

-Mejor, temí que fuera permanente. Quiero decir, no es lo mismo…pero es mejor que nada.

-Está bien -dijo Ron como restándole importancia- yo sabía en qué me metía cuando decidí acompañarte…además me gusta así. Seguro que es más fuerte que un brazo común y corriente.

Los dos amigos aguardaban que la pequeña olla flotando sobre el fuego comenzara a hervir. De lejos escucharon pasos y una silueta oscura que entraba a la construcción cargando una bolsa de cuero.

-¿Por qué no me reciben con sus varitas en alto? -preguntó Aléx claramente disgustado.

-¿Todo tiene que ser un jodido problema para ti verdad? -dijo Ron enfadado.

-Cuida esa boca muchacho -dijo Aléx en un tono amenazante- si yo hubiera sido un mortífago probablemente ahora estarían muertos.

-¿Cuántas probabilidades hay de que un mortífago se encontrara vagando en una isla al norte de Escocia? -dijo Harry escéptico.

-¿Cuántas probabilidades hay de que halla una sola persona aparte de nosotros en esta isla desierta? -acompañó Ron.

Aléx los miró seriamente y se encaminó a una mesada de roca, que seguramente sirviera antiguamente para preparar los alimentos. Abrió la bolsa y de ella sacó dos grandes conejos que al instante saltaron fuera de las manos de Aléx, pero no pudieron huir porque este les había paralizado con un movimiento de su mano. Ahora estaba sacando unas papas de la bolsa.

-Pues da la casualidad -dijo pelando mágicamente las papas- que vengo de hablar con una persona. Quien amablemente nos obsequió esta comida.

-Comida? -dijo Ron mirando los conejos que no se movían de su lugar- ¡no podemos comerlos vivos!

-Lo se -dijo aléx. Miro a los conejos, levantó su mano hacia uno de ellos y dijo tranquilamente- Avada Kedavra.

El conejo calló fulminado por el rayo verde.

-¡Por Dios! -dijo Harry sobresaltado- ¿no podrías tener un poco de delicadeza, demonios?

-Si prefieres hacerlo a la manera muggle, hazlo. No seré yo quien se ensucie de sangre cortándole la garganta. Así es más fácil, para mi y para la pobre criatura. -Aléx repitió el conjuro con el otro animal y luego los desolló también utilizando magia- ¿no quieren saber sobre la persona a quien le debemos nuestra cena?

El agua comenzó a hervir y Aléx introdujo en la cacerola a los conejos y las papas ya cortadas. Mientras esperaban que se cocine comenzó a hablarles, esta conversación quedaría grabada en sus mentes para siempre.

-Se llama Achilles, es un viejo conocido mío.

-¿Y vive aquí en Soay? -preguntó Ron.

-Si, el es el Guardián encargado de custodiar la Cueva de Cronos.

-¿Guardián, Cueva de Cronos?

-Escuchen con atención. Querían saber la verdad sobre mí, pues esta es. Los Guardianes son una orden de guerreros muy antigua. No se sabe cuándo fue fundada. Lo que sí puedo decirte es que es anterior incluso a los Cuatro Grandes.

-¿Los Cuatro Grandes? -preguntó Harry.

- Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin y Rowena Ravenclaw; por supuesto. El mismo Gryffindor fue un Guardián.

-Y estos guerreros…de qué lado están? -inquirió el pelirrojo.

-De su lado, diría yo. Ellos intentan mantenerse aparte de la política, ideologías, religiones, etc. Aunque a veces intervengan por petición de algunos, siempre y cuando sea por una buena causa.

-¿Son guerreros que luchan por el bien?

-Podría decirse si, el mejor grupo de guerreros hasta hoy. Y posiblemente el más antiguo también. La sabiduría de ellos se ha transmitido de generación en generación y continúa todavía. Todo el poder que yo tengo se lo debo a quien fuera mi maestro.

-¿Entonces tu eres un guardián?

-Bingo. Aléxandros Hyde, Guardián de Alto Rango desde hace 372 años.

La sorpresa de los dos amigos no podría haber sido mayor.

-Tengo 400 años de edad. Una de las ventajas de ser Guardián diría yo. Desde el momento en que comenzamos a practicar magia pura la muerte comienza a ignorarnos, cuanto más practicamos el tiempo corroe menos nuestras envolturas mortales. Incluso las heridas sanan más rápido en nuestros cuerpos…

-¿Son…son inmortales? -preguntó Harry pensando repentinamente en Voldemort.

-Por supuesto que no. Al final, siempre nos vamos…a veces porque renunciamos a este don, otras porque caemos en la lucha.

-¿Y qué hay de la magia pura? -dijo Ron.

-La magia pura…-Aléx calló unos segundos mirando como mirando hacia un punto en el fuego acogedor- digamos que es el arte por excelencia de un guardián. Cualquier mago que practique magia puede aprender a usar la magia pura…es como...como si la magia que aprenden en Hogwarts fuera manejar un automóvil con caja de velocidades automática, y la magia pura es un automóvil manual.

Las caras de Harry y Ron eran un poema.

-No, ustedes nunca han conducido ni saben de lo que les hablo… -dijo Aléx cerrando los ojos con cansancio… digamos que…el hechizo aguamenti por ejemplo, ¿con él pueden crear un chorro de agua, verdad? -no esperó que les respondiera- pero es un hechizo ya inventado. Están limitados por ende a conjurarlo, esto es decirlo en voz alta o pensar el conjuro. Y el hechizo siempre será en esencia el mismo, un chorro de agua más o menos potente. Pues bien, un practicante de magia pura lo suficientemente diestro podrá utilizar su poder para crear agua o utilizar agua ya existente a su voluntad, sin necesidad de repetir un conjuro que alguien inventó hace siglos.

-¡Dumbledore lo hizo! -dijo Harry con emoción- lo vi controlar el agua de la fuente de la Hermandad Mágica cuando la Batalla del Ministerio.

-Una de las especialidades de Albus era controlar los elementos -respondió sonriente Aléx- tenía un don especial para ello.

-¿Lo que quieres decir es que no dependeremos de recordar hechizos, porque nosotros mismos podremos crearlos a voluntad, dependiendo de las circunstancias verdad? -dijo Ron pensativo.

-En líneas generales, si -asintió Aléx- auque suena más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

-Mi padre entonces era un Guardián -dijo lentamente Harry.

-Un aprendiz de guardián para ser exactos. Decidió abandonar el entrenamiento poco antes de terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts…

-¿Pero por qué?

-Digamos que ser un guardián implicaba riesgos que Lily no estaba dispuesta a aceptar en su futuro esposo…Debes entender Harry que los guardianes no son héroes que la historia recuerde. A menudo tenemos que hacer el "trabajo sucio", como espías, asesinos…no es agradable. Tu madre me lo recordaba muy seguido…ella era igual que Dumbledore, creían que solo el amor podría salvar este mundo…la violencia engendra más violencia, cosas como esas. Pero me respetaba, en definitiva entendía que nuestras intenciones no eran las mismas que, por ejemplo, la de los mortifagos. Al final terminó por pegarle a James sus ideas acerca del amor y este abandonó la Orden por propia voluntad.

-¿Ese fue el único motivo? -preguntó Harry escéptico- el retrato de Dumbledore me habló de una pelea.

-No ahora…en otro momento -dijo Aléx con tono cansado, y Harry y Ron comprendieron que sería mejor desviar la conversación.

-Con todo respeto Aléx -dijo Ron en un tono poco usual en él- y sin querer parecer egoísta…yo no quiero convertirme en un guardián, ni creo que Harry tampoco lo desee.

-Lo que queremos decir -continuó Harry- es que esperábamos que nos ayudes a destruir a Voldemort, solo eso.

Aléx sonrió mirándolos a los ojos.

-Entiendo, no tienen de qué preocuparse. No los entrenaré para convertirse en guardianes. De cualquier forma tomaría años…solo les enseñaré lo suficiente como para que puedan sobrevivir. Y sí, les echaré una mano también con los horcruxes.

-¿Lo harás, de verdad?

-Si…hacía rato que no me divertía. Será como en los viejos tiempos, con James.

--

-Entonces cuando subía por la escalera hacia los dormitorios sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho, como si algo me angustiara de sobremanera y creo que me desmayé -terminó de relatar Hermione a Ginny y Luna.

-Si, así fue -acotó Ginny- yo venía subiendo atrás de ella cuando vi que comenzaba a caer. Cuando quise sostenerla resbalé yo también y creo que me golpee fuerte la cabeza porque luego desperté aquí.

-Tal vez halla sido un Wrackspurt -comentó Luna- ya saben, esas criaturas molestas que nublan que vuelan cerca de tus oídos y nublan la vista de la gente.

Hermione y Ginny se miraron conteniendo la risa.

-No lo creo Luna, probablemente halla sido otra cosa.

-Como sea -dijo Hermione- ¿nadie más ha venido a visitarnos?

-Oh si, varios miembros del ED estuvieron hoy por la tarde. También Neville pero luego se lo llevó la prof. McGonagall.

-¿Se lo llevó, a dónde? -preguntó Ginny.

-¿No se habrá metido en problemas verdad? -dijo Hermione.

-Oh no, creo que fue a hablar con el señor Ojoloco y el prof. Lupin -dijo Luna distraída- algo relacionado con formar parte de la Orden del Fénix, creo.

La sorpresa no podría haber sido mayor, pero Luna no tenía más información para darles que esa.

-Solo espero que vuelva pronto -dijo simplemente mirando por la ventana.

-Valla, Luna -dijo Ginny mirándola de reojo- ¿no te estarás preocupando mucho por él?

-Si bueno -dijo Luna sin siquiera sonrojarse y mirando todavía distraída por la ventana- creo que le gusto, sería lógico que me preocupara por él.

-¿Crees que le gustas?

-Ajá…¿por qué sino me habría besado por la mañana?

--

Dos figuras se movían rápidamente a través de los terrenos de Hogwarts en dirección al sauce boxeador. Una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca una de las figuras realizó un encantamiento para paralizar al violento árbol y señaló un túnel bajo él.

-Debes pasar por ahí Longbottom y llegarás hasta la casa de los gritos donde te esperan el prof. Lupin y Alastor Moody.

-¿Por qué no podíamos encontrarnos en el castillo?

-Sería demasiado arriesgado discutir temas de la Orden dentro del castillo. Creemos que Voldemort tiene espías dentro de Hogwarts. Ahora ve.

Neville corrió dentro del túnel bajo el sauce y lo recorrió durante unos cuantos minutos hasta salir del otro lado en la casa de los gritos. Apenas puso un pie fuera del tunel escuchó una voz que gritaba "¡Stupefy!", pero por alguna razón ya se había esperado algo como eso. Antes de que el rayo le pegara sacó su varita del bolsillo y conjuro un protego no muy fuerte, pero lo suficiente para bloquear la maldición.

-Excelente Longbottom -dijo una voz áspera- no me esperaba menos del hijo de Frank y Alice.

-Te lo dije Alastor -comentó un sonriente Lupin- sabía que Neville no se dejaría atrapar fácilmente.

-Sr. Moody, profesor Lupin -dijo un sorprendido Neville.

-Ven muchacho -dijo Moody amablemente- vamos a discutir tu membresía para la Orden.

Pasaron más de una hora hablando con Neville, advirtiéndole de los peligros a los que se arriesgaba.

-Lo que queremos que comprendas Neville -dijo Lupin mirándole a los ojos- es que ser miembro de la Orden no es sinónimo de aventuras y heroísmo.

-Tus padres muchacho -dijo Moody- fueron dos de los más grandes aurores que tuve bajo mi mando y pelearon valientemente contra Voldemort en tres ocasiones -Neville se hinchó de orgullo- sin embargo ahora están en San Mungo incapaces de reconocer a su propio hijo.

Neville sintió una ira interna, no contra Moody, ya que entendía que le decía la verdad, una cruel verdad, pero que lo hacía por su propio bien. Su ira iba dirigida a los responsables directos de la demencia de sus padres y de su infeliz infancia.

-Solo los que los conocemos podemos recordarlos con orgullo -terminó Lupin- pertenecer a la Orden implica la posibilidad de morir en soledad, de condenar tu vida a algo peor que la muerte. No es agradable y es algo que todos los que quieran formar parte de nuestra agrupación debe comprender.

-Puedo asegurarle que nadie lo comprende más que yo -dijo Neville decidido.

Entonces vio a Ojoloco mirarlo a los ojos con su ojo normal y el mágico también, y torcer la boca en forma de una sonrisa.

-Muy bien entonces -dijo- Neville Longbottom, hijo de Frank y Alice Longbottom, eres ahora miembro de la Orden del Fénix.


	22. Nota del autor

Muy buenas!

Primero que nada, quiero agradecer a la usuaria IM-THE-BEST por el review dejado en JAMES POTTER Y LOS MERODEADORES. Como ella entr a leer el fic y se encontr con un cap tulo inconcluso que sub hace mucho tiempo, llegu a la conclusi n que puede que haya otras personas en la misma situaci n, por lo que voy a hacer una simple aclaraci n: tanto el fic JP Y LOS MERODEADORES como UNA GUERRA SANGRIENTA los inici hace varios a os. UNA GUERRA SANGRIENTA fue mi primer fic, sub muchos caps a la web .com (de hecho todav a se puede leer). Lamentablemente est inconcluso por tiempo indefinido, ya que tengo una historia definida, pero muchos detalles que definir y no quiero apurarme a escribirla porque se supone que UNA GUERRA SANGRIENTA es la secuela de JP Y LOS MERODEADORES (que tambi n est inconcluso y en la misma situaci n que UGS) y cada detalle de un fic afecta al otro. Por otro lado cuento cada vez con menos tiempo, entre el trabajo y la facultad y otras actividades, por lo que no tengo idea de cu ndo voy a actualizar.

Lamento mucho no poder hacerlo m s seguido, realmente escribir es algo que me emociona mucho, no s lo fics de HP sino cosas originales m as. ltimamente pude organizarme en mi cabeza algo de lo que ten a en los borradores de mis 2 fics, as que puede que actualice pronto. Lejos est n igual de terminar, pero bueno...

De nuevo, muchas gracias por el review, de hecho agradezco a todos los que hayan le do y les haya gustado, hayan dejado o no reviews.

Salu2 cordiales!  
Batu.- 


End file.
